Zodiac Love
by silveryuki06
Summary: HIATUSschool! yukitohrumain couple, the sohmas are quickly finding ones to love and cherish, but do they think akito will actually just stand by and allow it?
1. An Almost Kiss

Okeez, after alllll this loonngg time, here is da new and improved version of Zodiac Love! I'm soooooo sorry tht it took so long, I had so many things 2 do but now tht its summer vacation ill be updating more! Well, tht is once I get my lazy ass up 2 actually rite more! Lol! Okkeez, newayz on with the reading!

Zodiac Love-Chapter1- An Almost Kiss

"Ohayo goziamasu Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru cheerfully from the kitchen where she saw Kyo enter the dining room.

"Ohayo." The neko replied dully.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Tohru informed him from the kitchen. "Hai." Kyo mumbled back mostly to himself as he dropped his head on the table. Soon the tantalizing aroma of Tohru's cooking roused Shigure from the confines of his room. "Tohru-kun!" he called out in his sing-song voice as he entered the dining room. Kyo groaned wearily as the hentai inu seated himself next to Kyo. _Great my morning just got worse._ Kyo thought to himself. "Tohru-kun, where's breakfast!" exclaimed Shigure in mock surprise and anger.

"You shut up! She's working on it!" Kyo suddenly yelled angrily at him.

"Oooooo Kyo-kun, soft spot for Tohru-kun eh?" Kyo was about to make a smart reply, but Tohru luckily intervened at that moment. Se quickly walked in carrying a tray of that morning's simple breakfast of different flavored onigiri and natto.

"Ah, gomen nasai Shigure-san for taking so long!"

"Not to worry my flower, I forgive you!" he replied in an overly dramatic voice much like Ayame's.

"She didn't do anything for her to be apologizing or for you to be forgiving in the first place!" Kyo all but yelled in irritation. This shout fell on deaf ears though, as Shigure was already immersing himself in Tohru's fabulous cooking. "Oi! Baka inu! Are you listening…" Tohru shook her head fondly at the two. Suddenly, she noticed some one missing. _Now where's Yuki-kun?_ She wondered, sighing to herself as she thought he was probably over sleeping again. Tohru quickly exited the dining room and climbed up the stairs and knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yuki-kun?" called out Tohru, pausing for a reply. Hearing none, Tohru opened the door to find Yuki tangled in his bed sheets, still asleep. (A/N: OMG HOTNESS! SQUEAL) Tohru giggled as she saw his position, it looked uncomfortable as Yuki was half on and off the bed and he lay at an angle, but he slept peacefully enough none the less. Tohru smiled fondly as she crossed the room and squatted down by Yuki's side. She reached out and gently brushed some of his bangs from his face. However, it seemed that Yuki was on the verge of waking, but was too lazy to actually get up as his eyes fluttered open at Tohru's simple touch.

_I must have died and went to Heaven._ Yuki thought to himself as he woke to see Tohru's adorable smile and beautiful face inches away from his own.

Tohru giggled, "Nice to see you up Yuki-kun!"

Yuki blushed lightly. "Have I overslept again?" Yuki enquired.

Tohru shook her head, "Iie, not really. Kyo-kun and Shigure-san have just sat down to eat. I was waiting for you." Yuki felt touched at his angel's thoughtfulness.

"Arigato, Honda-san." He said in a soft, caring voice.

Tohru blushed, "It's nothing."

After a moment of silence, Yuki asked, "Ano…do you mind waiting here for me for a few minutes while I get ready Honda-san?"

Tohru smiled brightly, "Iie. Not at all."

Yuki smiled, "Arigato." Tohru simple nodded. Yuki quickly untangled himself from the bed sheets, got up, grabbed his uniform and went into the bathroom to change and quickly brush his teeth. True to his word, Yuki came back out few minutes later. "Shall we go?" he enquired in a princely tone.

Tohru blushed as she replied, "Iie. Not yet, your tie is crooked." Yuki looked down and sighed wearily in a 'not-again' way. Tohru giggled as she stepped closer to Yuki to fix the tie. "Here," she offered. "Yuki-kun, you really need to work on your tie skills." Yuki just grinned sheepishly. He loved it when Tohru giggled and laughed and even when she just smiled. But he loved it even more when she was this close to him. Tohru finished fixing Yuki's tie with a, "There you go!" and looked up to smile at him, but found that Yuki was already observing her. Their eyes suddenly locked, intense violet eyes swirling together with innocent chocolate brown ones.

How long they stood there, neither knew, but it felt like they could stand there for eternity. One of Yuki's hands went up to caress Tohru's cheek while the other rested on her waist. The two leaned closer to each other. "Yuki-kun…" whispered Tohru, her breath flowing over Yuki's lips. Tohru's arms reached up to rest on Yuki's shoulders as his hand dropped from her cheek and joined the other one on her waist. Their lips were the merest of millimeters away…. Suddenly the two sprang apart as they heard a crash from downstairs. Both teens were blushing so many shades of red that it looked like their heads would explode. But as shouting floated up from downstairs the two desperately tried to regain their composure.

"Yuki-kun…" braved Tohru hesitantly. "Ano…"

"Gomen nasai Honda-san. I should have controlled myself." Interrupted Yuki, turning his head. "Onegai, forgive me and try to forget about this. Gomen nasai." Yuki apologized again. _I am such a baka!_ Yuki berated himself. _Why did I do that! What if Honda-san doesn't forgive me? Our friendship would be ruined and I'd be miserable! Baka, baka, baka!_

Tohru tried to say something to Yuki that she didn't need to forgive him, but he suddenly turned towards her with a charming smile and apology still in his eyes. He elegantly offered her his arm, "Anyway, shall we go?" His charm threw Tohru completely off and her blush reclaimed her face again as she accepted the offer.

The two descended down the stairs with their backpacks like that until they reached the dining room. "What happened here?" asked Yuki, barely containing his anger. _All of Honda-san's cooking gone to waste!_ Some onigiri lay strewn across the floor and table as did a bowl if natto. There was also a hole punched in one of the paper walls. Kyo was sulking in a corner and Shigure was no where to be seen.

Tohru sweat dropped, "Ano….maybe it's better if we don't know what happened…" Yuki shook his head as he calmed himself down and started to walk away. "Yuki-kun, where are you going?" asked Tohru.

"To get something to drink at the very least since the baka neko and hentai inu seem to have ruined breakfast!"

"Nani! What did you say kuso nezumi!" yelled Kyo, suddenly extremely angry as opposed to his previous sulky self.

"I said 'ba-ka ne-ko' baka!" Yuki replied, stressing the syllables as if talking to a little child. Kyo then began the trading of insults and such in earnest. Normally, Kyo would have tried to attack Yuki by now, but since his true form was revealed… it had been Tohru _and_ Yuki that had helped him though Kyo wouldn't admit that! So now, he began to slowly tolerate Yuki more and more and maybe they could even be on friendly terms if not friends. So with these thoughts, insults, and more, Kyo continued to argue with Yuki. A few minutes later Tohru managed to break up the argument with a small, "Ano, we really do have to get going…or we'll be late." Yuki and Kyo immediately shut up, but threw each other glares to make up for the loss of argument. Pretty son, you could see the three teens walking to school chatting aimlessly about random things.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Later that afternoon:

"Honda-san!" Yuki called out as he spotted her among the swarm of many students eager to go home and have fun. Tohru turned as she heard her name being called. "Yuki-kun!" she cried out with a smile and blush. Yuki quickly caught up to her. "I just wanted to know if you were working today."

"Iie, I'm not." Tohru replied.

"Yo kata. I don't have student council duties today either. I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the secret base with me."

Tohru smiled brightly, "Ah, I'd love to!"

Yuki smiled at her but then began to fidget nervously. "Ano…I actually also wanted to apologize again for this morning."

"Dai ja bou, demo ne… you don't need to apol…" Tohru didn't get to finish because Kyo came up at that moment.

"Oi!" Kyo called out at the two. "Are you guys gonna just stand there and talk forever, or are you coming!"

"Gomen nasai Kyo-kun!" Tohru quickly apologized. Yuki just rolled his eyes at Kyo and hesitantly grabbed Tohru's hand as they began walking again. Tohru gave him small smile and lightly squeezed his hand as she blushed lightly; reassuring him that everything was fine.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Tadaima!" "Tadaima!" "Tadaima!" three voices rang out.

"Ah, okaerie minna-san!" called out Shigure, suddenly appearing out of nowhere from around a corner.

"Shigure! Don't do that!" yelled Kyo, very much startled.

"Nani! Did I scare you Kyon-Kyon! Sugoi! I'm getting good!" exclaimed Shigure, striking a pose. (A/N: can't u picture shi-chan doing tht! omg, im laughing just thinking about it! Lol! Don't wry shi-chan! We still luv u! lol!)

"Shut up and don't call me that!" yelled Kyo.

"Ah Kyon-Kyon, I'm hurt!"

"Ja mai o!"

"Kyon-Kyon…" Soon the sounds of Shigure's teasing and Kyo's arguing faded away and left Tohru and Yuki awkwardly standing in the entrance.

"Ano, I'm going to go to the secret base after I change ne?" Yuki informed Tohru, breaking the silence.

"Hai, do you want me to bring a snack?"

"Whatever is easier for you." Yuki replied with a shrug.

"In that case, I'll change too and bring some snacks to the base." Yuki nodded as he watched Tohru disappear down the hall ad up the stairs to her room. He shook his head and sighed wistfully.

"Tohru…"

I no, I no, real crappy way 2 end this! But I'm not into writing this rite now and I have a bit of a writer's block! Me sooo sry! Ill update ASAP! Okeez, me g2g! READ AND REVIEW! U no, push the little purple square at the bottom of this page and REVIEW!


	2. Love

Hey there! I've decided to get my lazy ass up and write this chapter….. I just realized I left off Japanese translations wen I received a review from the wonderful author, Cat-eyed Princess! So without further ado, here are the translations 4 da previous chapter…….(sry I cant edit and put the translations on the other chappie cuz I saved it on my cuzins computer and u guys would have 2 wait 2 weeks until I cud go ovr there again…yea) neway, the translations:

Ohayo goziamasu/ ohayo- good morning (1st one 4mal and the other 1 in4mal)

Neko- cat

Hai- yes, ok, alright, etc...

Hentai- pervert

Inu- dog

Gomen nasai/gomen- sry (1st one 4mal, 2 one in4mal)

Oi- hey

Baka- numerous crude and foul mouthed translations but in this case it means idiot

Iie- no

Arigato goziamasu/ arigato- thx (4mal and in4mal)

Ano- umm  
onegai- plz

Onigiri- rice balls

Natto- breakfast sorta thing…….i think it's a type of oatmeal...im not sure, I 4got.

Yo kata- im glad

Dai ja bou- it's/I'm allright

Demo- but

Demo ne- but you no

Tadaima- im home

Okaerie- welcome home

Minna- everyone

Nani- wht

Sugoi- wow

Ja mai o- out of my way

Thts all the translations! Im so sry! I didn't realize tht I nvr wrote them! Ill make sure 2 write them this time! Luv u all! Now on with the story!

Zodiac Love: Chapter 2- Love

Tohru briskly walked down a dirt path through the calm and fresh woods, cheerfully humming a nameless tune to herself. She bore with her a tray of buns and 2 pairs of gardening gloves. Soon she came to a clearing to the left of the path where she saw Yuki leaning against a nearby tree, lost in his own thoughts. Gardening tools lay in a pile by his feet as well as a few baskets.

Yuki's head suddenly shot up as he heard the crunch of feet on the grass coming towards him. He smiled happily as he saw Honda-san walking towards him with her trademark smile, snacks, and gardening gloves. "Ah! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" he greeted her teasingly. Tohru blushed and started murmuring apologies before Yuki cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Dai ja bou! I was just kidding!" This made Tohru blush even more and Yuki just chuckled at her bashfulness. "Ma (Well), what do you think is ready to be picked?" he asked her.

Tohru paused for a moment regarding the plants in front of her thoughtfully. "Ano….I think the strawberries and the leeks are ready…." Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. He plopped down on the ground and gestured for Tohru to sit next to him. Tohru sat, putting the tray of buns in between them. Yuki grabbed one of them and bit into the delicious taste. "Mmmm… Sugoi! This is good Honda-san!" Tohru blushed at the compliment.

"Arigato Yuki-kun." Yuki just smiled and continued eating. About 5 minutes later, Yuki and Tohru had finished the tray of buns between themselves. From there, the two promptly began pulling on their gloves to start their spring picking harvest.

The two teens mostly worked silently, and when they did talk, it was mostly about random things or school. None the less, it was comfortable enough and they worked with ease together. Soon they had 2 full baskets of strawberries and 1 basket of leeks.

Tohru wiped some sweat off of her brow, "I guess this is enough for now ne?" Yuki nodded in agreement. The two working so hard hadn't realized the time go by, and now it was near sunset. Yuki suddenly realized this as his princely and gentleman-like personality suddenly set in.

"Honda-san, why don't you go back home? I can finish packing things up here." He offered. "Besides, it's getting late and it's not safe out here at night."

"Iie, Yuki-kun." Tohru suddenly stated firmly. Yuki looked surprised at the sudden statement. "I'm not leaving you here alone to get every thing." Tohru clarified. Concern washed over Yuki's face, but seeing her determined countenance, Yuki gave in.

" Hai. Demo, be careful!"

"Of course I will! Besides, you're here with me!" Tohru stated simply. Yuki blushed several shades of red before muttering a nearly inaudible 'arigato' and setting about on packing things up. With Tohru's help, the job was quickly done as they made their way back towards a shed a ways from Shigure's house where tools and such were kept.

Yuki placed the last remaining tool in the shed at bent back up when his head suddenly collided with Tohru's. "Iitai!"(oww) the two exclaimed simultaneously in pain. "Gomen nasai!" They both said again at the same time, still bent down, and rubbing at their foreheads. "Dai ja bou." came both replies. The two straightened and stared at each other incredulously. "This is just weird…." They again said together. They both blushed an avid color of red and decided to shut up for now.

A few minutes later, Yuki braved out an "Ano, Honda-san, dai ja bou ka?"(are u all rite?) as he reached out and rubbed her now red forehead.

"Hai!" Tohru replied, blushing at Yuki's touch. She looked up at him with shy chocolate eyes to meet his concern filled violet ones. And thus, for the second time that day, they felt unexplainably attracted to each other as their eyes locked and remained locked.

Yuki's hand had stopped its gentle massage on Tohru's forehead to now rest on her red cheeks. _I shouldn't be doing this!_ Yuki thought to himself as he leaned closer to Tohru, both subconsciously licking their lips. _Iie, I really shouldn't be doing this! Demo, I can't resist or stop!_ Yuki could now feel Tohru's sweet breath on his lips. He raised his other hand to brace itself behind Tohru's neck and bring her closer. Tohru's hands both went up to gently rest on his shoulders as before. Yuki made the final move and their lips touched in a simple and sweet kiss. _Her lips are as soft and sweet as I thought they'd be_….Yuki mentally slapped himself. _I'm turning into Shigure! O Kami-sama (umm…a way 2 say God), help me! _Yuki reluctantly pulled away from Tohru with that and slowly met her eyes, fearing and hoping against hope to not see rejection, anger, or hate in those beautiful eyes that belonged to his angel.

What Yuki did see, was surprise and happiness in those eyes he so dearly loved. His heart thundered in his chest as his stomach did flip flops. _Maybe…Maybe I do have a chance…with Honda-san… _he thought to himself.

………………………………………………….

Tohru was blushing as she heard herself and Yuki in sync with everything they were saying. She saw Yuki also turning the same shade of red. They both silently agreed to shut up for the moment. Suddenly, she felt Yuki's hand on her forehead gently massaging it and she heard his concerned enquiry about if she was okay.

Tohru managed to get out a, "Hai." as she looked up into Yuki's eyes. Suddenly, she felt unexplainably drawn into his concerned, intense violet depths. Tohru vaguely registered the fact that Yuki's hand ran down her face from her forehead to cup her cheek and a few moments later, his other hand traveled up to brace itself behind her neck, at the same time drawing her closer. Tohru's arms reached up to Yuki's shoulders, knowing that any further and Yuki would transform, causing distress and discomfort._ He's going to kiss me!_ Tohru thought with a mix of emotions running circles in her head. _Our high school's Prince Charming is actually going to kiss **me**, Honda, Tohru!_ Tohru's tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips and she saw Yuki doing the same. She then suddenly felt Yuki's breath flow over her lips and a second later he made the move and she felt his lip's gentle pressure on her own. All too soon, Yuki retreated from the piece of Heaven he was giving Tohru as his eyes hesitantly met hers, full of fear. Suddenly, that emotion left Yuki's eyes and was replaced by hope and determination as Yuki opened his mouth to speak.

…………………………………………………….

"Honda-san…" Yuki began slowly. "Honda-san….I…I really…Ireallylikeyou!" Yuki finished in a rush. Tohru's face took on a contemplative countenance as she tried to register what Yuki said. When it did click, she gasped and turned a new shade of red.

"Yuki-kun…" she said in a disbelieving and enquiring tone.

"I really like you." Yuki repeated more clearly and slowly. Yuki tried reading Tohru's face, but it was too consumed by surprise and shock and he quickly began assuming the worst.

_Just great! Look what you've done you baka! You've probably pushed her away, ruined a perfectly perfect friendship, and embarrassed the both of you beyond anything! Baka, baka, BAKA**, BAKA**!_Yuki berated himself. _I am such a baka! _"I like you too, Yuki-kun." said a soft voice, interrupting his thoughts. _BAKA, BAKA BA….wait….did I just hear…_ "Nani?" asked Yuki breathlessly, finally finding enough sense to snap out of his daze. Tohru giggled at his dazed and suddenly surprised look. This earned Yuki a blush as she repeated, "I like you too Yuki-kun"

Yuki's mouth flopped up and down, "I…you…we….hontou?"(really)

"Hai." Tohru replied softly with a blush and amused smile. Yuki's smile could have lit up the darkest room from a mile away. Tohru giggled again and suddenly squealed as Yuki scooped her up into his arms, carefully holding her in order to not transform. "Arigato Tohru! You don't know how happy I am to know that!" Tohru simply beamed up at him from his arms. Yuki brought his head down towards Tohru's for another quick kiss. The 'quick kiss' ended up to be longer as Tohru grabbed Yuki's shoulders and kept him there, not that Yuki minded, but it was still unexpected.

When the two young lovers finally pulled away, They were both beaming and smiling. "What was that for?" Yuki enquired playfully.

"You called me Tohru." Tohru stated simply.

Yuki grinned mischievously, "Hmmm….if that's what I'm going to get for calling you Tohru, maybe I should do that more often!"

Tohru grinned right back, "That's right Prince Yuki-kun!"

"Let me test it out to make sure, _Tohru_."He said in a teasing tone, but none the less leaned down for another kiss, which Tohru willingly gave.

"Satisfied?" Tohru asked playfully.

"Hai, absolutely!" Tohru giggled. "Maybe we should get back now ne?"

"Hai. Shigure-san and Kyo-kun will probably be worried."

"Not to mention that the hentai inu will probably let his thoughts wander to places he shouldn't be letting." Tohru just giggled again as Yuki sighed wistfully and placed her down back on her feet. "Shall we go, Hime-sama?" (Princess) he asked elegantly, offering Tohru his arm with a flourished bow.

"Hai." Tohru replied with a courtesy of her own. Soon, the two were walking arm-in arm back towards Shigure's house and the chaotic mess that was sure to be there.

A/N: ahhhh…chapter 2 up and finished lyk I promised! strikes a pose im so proud! wipes away imaginary tears lol! Sry my chapters are so short, I can't write more than this in one chapter, pathetic I no… but thts just me! And I KNOW tht Tohru is OC! I just HATE how dense and stupid they make her seem in the manga and anime. It's lyk how I HATE how wimpy they make Kagome seem in Inu Yasha when she's actually quite powerful! Okkezz, me just ranting now, so I'm out! Ja ne! (later) silveryuki06

o yea…I'll try to make chappies longer, but I can't promise nething!…yea….i really g2g! bai evry1! AND PLZ REVIEW! IT'S NOT THT HARD! REVIEW!

GAAAHH, FANFICTION IS SOOOOOOOOO RETARTED! THEY WONT KEEP MY BARKETS OR MY SQUIGGLY LINES OR MY ASTERISK ON HERE! I HATE THIS!...im sry! bai!


	3. A Talk

Hey there evry1! I am under the impression tht sum of u think I don't update in lyk 3 months or whtver if u looked at my publish date and my update date. 4 those of u who don't know, I had wrote a previous version of zodiac love tht had I think 6 chapters which once I read ovr I disliked and deleted. So recently I wrote this version of zodiac love which I am much more content with. But its still a bit true tht I don't update tht quickly! itll take me a week or more usually! Lol! But thts just me! Its hard 4 me 2 get my lazy ass up 2 do nething! Lol! neway, ON WITH DA STORY!

_**Zodiac Love: Chapter 3-Talks**_

Yuki and Tohru entered hand in hand into the unusually quiet house. They both dumbly stood in the doorway as they were expecting the noises of Kyo's bickering or something, or even for Shigure to suddenly pop up from around a corner to start commenting on their entwined hands. On silent agreement, the young couple began walking around the seemingly deserted place, looking for their quiet companions. As they passed the closed door of Shigure's study, Tohru suddenly yanked Yuki to a stop next to her.

"Doshta (What's wrong), Tohru?" Yuki asked, genuine concern quickly filling his handsome features.

"There's a note on the door." Tohru replied softly, as if afraid to break an unwritten and unseen law of complete silence. There was indeed a note on the door. Yuki grabbed it and read:

_Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun,_

_I've gone out to the Main House to get some money to repair damages Kyo has inflicted **again**. I also have other business to take care of, so don't expect me back for dinner. If I am not back later tonight, expect me tomorrow morning. Tell Kyo this also. Now, don't forget to behave yourselves! I wouldn't want my little flower to be defiled by you Yuki, or Kyo. Ja ne!_

_Sohma, Shigure_

Yuki finished reading the note with a roll of his eyes and thoughts to kill the hentai when he got back. "What did it say?" Tohru asked curiously, snapping Yuki from his thoughts.

"Oh, Shigure is just at the Main House getting money to repair Kyo damages and to take care of some of his other business. Oh! And he said not to expect him back for dinner." Yuki added after a pause.

"Hai. Does Kyo-kun know?"

"Iie. I'll go tell him, I need to talk to him anyway."

"Hai. I'll be in the kitchen ne Yuki-kun?" Yuki nodded and watched as Tohru turned after giving him a loving smile and began to walk towards the kitchen. Suddenly, he darted forward and grabbed Tohru's hand again, yanking her back towards him. "Yuki-kun, Dosht…" Tohru was cut off by Yuki's lips laying claim to hers as his hands tenderly held her waist. Tohru was surprised at Yuki's sudden move, but quickly recovered as she brought her hands up to his shoulders, running one hand through his purplish-grayish hair. When the two parted for air, Tohru was smiling brightly and Yuki just gave her another quick peck on the cheek before letting her go with a smile just as bright.

"I'll be back soon, ne? I'll only be gone 10 minutes tops."

"Hai." Tohru replied as she watched Yuki turn away from her and go upstairs. Tohru shook her head fondly after him as she herself went the opposite way into the kitchen to begin preparing diner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuki poked his head into Kyo's surprisingly clean room and quickly scanned around to see if _the orange-headed baka neko_ was in there. When he didn't see Kyo in the room Yuki went up to the only other place Kyo would be, the roof.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo quietly lay on the roof, reading a book when he heard some one coming up. Thinking it might be Tohru, Kyo marked his place in the book and placed it down on the roof. He debated whether or not to help her up, but the decision was made for him as the 'someone' hoisted himself onto the roof and stood up, looking at Kyo. It was _Yuki_. "Nani? What do you want nezumi?"

"I just want to talk." Yuki replied in a monotone sort of voice.

"About what?" came Kyo's curt reply.

"Tohru." came the simple answer.

"What about her?" asked Kyo suspicion and worry edging in to his voice as he sat up straighter, hearing Yuki say, '_Tohru_.'

Yuki took a deep breath, "Kyo, I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just tell you straight forward. I have feelings for Tohru and earlier today I found out that she feels the same for me." After finishing this rushed statement, Yuki tensed himself in case Kyo felt the urge to fight. A few minutes that were uncomfortable on Yuki's part and completive on Kyo are passed.

**_Yuki…and Tohru…like…each other?_** Kyo thought to himself. _How am I **supposed to feel about this? I admit, I am at least the tiniest bit jealous, but…But do I really feel that way about Tohru? I know that I liked her before, but now…I'm just confused now….**_

(A/N: Bold and italicized is Kyo and normal italics is Yuki)

As Kyo ran through his thoughts during that awkward silence, Yuki remained tense as he ran through thoughts of his own.

_What will happen if Kyo doesn't accept me and Tohru? I hate to admit it, but Kyo's opinion does matter, especially since every one knows that he cares for Tohru at some level. And I really wouldn't want to destroy what fragile coexistence we already have. And if he rejects us, how will Tohru feel? Tohru…._

…**_I'm just confused now…But maybe, I should just let Yuki and Tohru go…after all, they say that you should always let the one you love be happy, and if Tohru is happy…then she should stay where she is happy, even if it is Yuki. She's been more of a sister ever since that night anyway, and Yuki….I will NEVER say this out loud, but he isn't half bad…I still hate him though!...right?_**

The edgy silence was broken as Yuki heard the rustle of Kyo's clothes as he stood up. Yuki tensed even more if possible. The tension on his half was so thick; you could cut through it with a knife. Kyo cleared his throat.

"Yuki, I…I've decided that Tohru should be where she is happy and if she's happy with you…then…you know…" Kyo trailed off with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

Yuki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "A-Arigato, Kyo."

Kyo nodded, looking slightly startled at Yuki's sincere statement of gratitude. "Daga! (However) If I see Tohru crying because of you or if you hurt her in the _slightest_ way…I swear Yuki, I will hunt you down if I have to and beat your ass to a bloody pulp." Kyo threatened, emphasizing it with a crack of his knuckles.

Yuki smiled slightly and nodded. "I swear that I won't hurt Tohru and I will protect her to the best of my abilities." promised Yuki.

"You better." came the gruff reply.

"Oh, and Shigure left a note saying he won't be back for awhile. He went to the Main House." Yuki added, suddenly remembering his excuse to see Kyo. Kyo nodded. "Ma, (Well) I better go back down, Tohru's expecting me." Yuki called over his shoulder as he cautiously began edging over the roof and to the balcony below.

"Yuki!" called out Kyo from behind him.

"Nani?" Yuki replied, looking back

"Don't forget, **DO NOT** hurt Tohru!"

Yuki nodded before he finally disappeared down and off the roof. Kyo sighed, suddenly weary as he lay back down on the roof, stretching himself out beneath the quickly darkening sky._ I better have a talk with Tohru also, before the day is through._ He mentally noted as he reached over for his book and continued reading.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki walked back downstairs and towards the kitchen, where he could already smell Tohru's fabulous cooking, with an extremely happy mood. He was immensely relieved and glad that Kyo accepted him and Tohru together. Yuki opened his mouth to call out Tohru's name, but thought of a better and mischievous idea. Yuki quietly padded across the wooden floor until he was directly behind Tohru. Suddenly, he darted forward and covered her eyes with his hands nearly screaming, "Surprise attack!"

Tohru let out a high pitched shriek as she felt some one cover her eyes and scare her. "Surprise attack!" he yelled. She slowly began to calm, it was only Yuki. She suddenly whipped around to come nearly nose-to-nose with Yuki.

"Yuki-kun! You scared me!" she pouted as she tried to send a glare at Yuki, but failing miserably as she saw his kawaii (cute) innocent expression. (A/N: Like wen they were gardening in the anime before Tohru meets Ayame and Yuki's stomach begins to growl) Suddenly, she noticed how close they were and began to blush. Yuki seeing her blush and the reason why she was blushing, just grinned some more as he leaned forward until their noses were touching. "You are too kawaii." He whispered. "Anyway, gomen, for scaring you." Yuki apologized, pulling away from Tohru. "It was too tempting."

"Dai ja bou." She managed to get out.

"Oh, and, I was just talking to Kyo about…us, and he's okay with everything!"

"Hontou!" Tohru squealed excitedly. "That's great!"

"Hai." Yuki agreed with a smile at her sudden child like delight. "Anyway, do you need help here?"

"Ano…you don't have to…"

"Dai ja bou. I want to help!" insisted Yuki.

"Ma, you can help me set the table for now and I'll tell you if I need anything else, ne?"

"Hai!" Yuki replied as he set about the kitchen, helping Tohru with gusto.

Soon, rich, tantalizing smells wafted through out the house and up towards Kyo as a few minutes later, the three teens sat down together for dinner.

Okeez! Another chapter down! I seriously don't know how long this is going to be, I'm still trying to plan things out…yup…newayz! PLz plz plz plz update! NO FLAMES PLZ! Constructive criticism and happy reviews ONLY! Just press the wittle purple button at the bottom of this page that says, "Press me! I want to be pressed!" and review! Luv u guys sooo much! Mwaahh! ja ne!

Silveryuki06


	4. A Talk Part 2

Hewo minna! (evry1)I want 2 thank all of those who reviewed my author note wen I was going all frantic about da fluff! U guys helped me a lot and I was going 2 edit my story but ure reviews stopped me! Shows wht an influence reviews have on me, so REVIEW! And THX 2 ALL OF U 4 ALL URE REVIEWS! Ummm..i decided 2 do reviewer replies so yea….(its lyk ure reviewing the reviewer! Lol!) first off, I'd lyk 2 give a BIG THANK U 2 ALL OF MY REVIEWERS 2 THE OLD VERSION OF ZODIAC LOVE(in the order they reviewed-1st 2 last) : **Toki-san, rath lover, AngelGirlBB7, Crystal Hikari, yi wen 1776, Kiona, Elena, Alternate-Mysteries, (my beta) serenitymoon8, PinkGodess, sarah, Alucards girl3, blackcat, OkonomiyakeUcchan, taka sohma, inu-yuki lover100, and (one of my best friends) Chibi Sessie. THX ALL OF U!**

Now, 2 my current reviewers, im gonna reply 2 all da reviews u've sent me which means, starting frum ch.1!der! lol! Okeez so, in the order u guys reviewed, here are my replies!

_Chapter1:_**Aria's star- **I'm sry bout da Japanese but as u now no, most of the words translations I will use are on chapter 2. but if it helps, ill just translate all wrds as they cum, k?

_Chapter2:_** Rayearthann- **thx 4 da proper natto translation!

**Aria's star- **thx 2 u 2 4 da proper natto translation! And u are a wonderful author! And of course, u already no by now tht I luv fluff 2! (especially cuz I always talk about it in all my reviews! Lol!)

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o-** yay! my story is kawaii! thank u!

**kiwi-** b4 I say anything else…..CUTE PENNAME!****I'm glad u lyk da OOC-ness, and yes, kag so toally kiks ass, but they don't let her, which really sux!****

**flute4ever330-**Yukirus are my favorites 2! (other thn inu/ kag in inuyasha!)thx 4_ reviewing!_

**bubbles078-** ure welcum 4 da review and I will try updating more!

**anime59-** Thx! Im glad u think this is sweet! This is wht im aiming for at this point!

_Chapter3:_** Aria's star-** THX!

**o.oxanimefreiakxo.o-** yup! It took awhile 4 me 2 do this chappie u no…the rite emotions and stuff lyk tht….yea…thx!

**Tywell-** thx! I really appreciate it!

**3xThreat-** Yay! Kyo always seems 2 want 2 fight things off, so I decided 2 mellow him down a bit and make him think this one through rationally! I mean, kyo fighting all the time is funny but there has 2 be a stop n stuff, plus, yuki's gonna beat him neway! Lol! Go yuki! happy dance lol! Sry tht u think yun and tohru kiss a lot…me other reviewers don't notice or don't care, but this is a _romance_ u no…so…yea….. sry if I sounded rude or mean!

_Author's Note_** Aria's star-** THX SOOOOOOO MUCH! U really boosted my low confidence at this point! Ure rite newayz! This is a romance/drama fic so yea… o, and ja ne is another casual way 2 say bai, or it can mean 'later!' so u guessed rite!

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o-** im sry, but the chapters up now so u no…o and thx 4 boosting me up!

**anime59-** yay! Thx soooooooooooo much!

**3xThreat-** I don't think they kissed at evry moment……..ummm….yea…im glad u think tht this is cute tho…

**LilsHrImPtHinGy-** I ABSOLUTLY LUV URE PENNAME! So cute! I lyk shrimp 2 so…yea….random…..sry! neway., thx 4 da wonderful reviews and the translations are mostly on chapter 2 but if it helps ne, ill translate as I go on in the story frum no on!

OKAY! THT TAKES CARE OF REVIEWS 4 NOW! THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH 2 ALL OF U! U DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH URE REVIEWS MEAN 2 ME AFTER I HAD A BAD OR EDPRESSED DAY! Half the time, I get reviews wen im sad and I need cheering up and u guys did a good job of tht! I luv u guys soo much! Mwaahh! hugs evry1 o and I was just doing spell check on this and wen I rite stuff tht is proper grammar, the spell check wants me 2 change it 2 improper grammar! How funnee is tht! Lol! Neway! On with da story!

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 4-Talks Part 2_**

"Kyo-kun!" rang out a cheery, female voice.

"Nani?" (What) came the gruff reply.

"Yuki-kun and I are going to go the store to get more food and stuff. Can you tell Shigure-san, when he comes home, that breakfast is in the fridge and he can just make it hot?"

"Hai. (yes, okay, etc…any affirmative word) Oh, and Tohru…"

"Hai?"

"Nandemunai. (Nothing) I'll tell you when you get back. Oh, and if that kuso nezumi (damn rat) does anything to you, tell me and I'll beat him in to a bloody pulp for you." Tohru just giggled and nodded as she turned and walked out of the house where Yuki was waiting for her.

Yuki smiled as he saw his one and only angel come out of the house with her usual trademark cheery smile on. "Ready to go?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Hai." She replied, taking his offered hand. Their walk to the store was quiet, but a comfortable quiet. Yuki gazed at Tohru as they walked. He loved everything about her. The way a smile lit up her face at the simplest thing…the way she always tried her best and was friendly towards others…her caring and politeness….her chocolate brown eyes…he could go on and on listing why he loved Tohru so much, and would never stop loving her. "Doshta Yuki-kun?" Tohru's soft voice brought Yuki back to reality with a snap. Lucky for him, he hadn't hit anything yet, the way he was zoned out.

"Ah, Nandemunai."(Nothing) "I was just admiring you." Tohru blushed a deep red and Yuki just chuckled at her quickly flustered personality. The rest of the walk continued with out any further hitches as the young couple chatted aimlessly about pointless things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki and Tohru still walked hand in hand as they did their shopping, causing older ladies to smile and fondly talk about young love, not too quietly I might add, as the two teens kept a constant blush on. Younger girls around Tohru and Yuki's age, gazed at Tohru with jealousy at such a handsome and charming boyfriend, or gazed at Yuki with sparkling eyes and drooling mouths. (A/N: I can so totally picture this! It's so funny! Lol! Run 4 ure lives! Its drooling rabid fan girls! Lol!) Yuki pointedly ignored them, causing further distress among the "ranks". Tohru also noticed all the spectators, and subconsciously tightened her hand around Yuki's, all the while blushing.

Soon, their shopping was finished and the two walked out the doors, Yuki holding the bags in one hand and one of Tohru's hands in the other. As they were walking, Tohru saw the park and found the sudden urge to go and sit there for awhile. Yuki saw her longing gaze and grinned as he tugged Tohru there and a few moments later, she was sitting in between Yuki's legs on a bench with the groceries next to them.

Tohru leaned back against Yuki's firm and structured chest, wishing that Yuki could warp his arms around her. She could tell that Yuki wanted to hug her also by the way his shoulders were tensed as he braced his arms on either side of them. Yuki let out a forlorn sigh as he rested his chin on top of Tohru's head.

"I wish we could break the curse, Tohru. So much!"

"So do I." agreed Tohru. "We all do."

"Feh! Everyone, but Akito probably! That yarou (bastard) is set in controlling the Sohmas! There is no way he'll let us break the curse!"

"You're probably right, demo (but) we can always try anyway!"

Yuki sighed again, "I suppose you're right. Daga, (However) it's really easy to talk about all this stuff, demo how are we going to actually pull it off?" Tohru remained quiet as she contemplated this.

"I'm sure we'll find an answer Yuki-kun. In the mean time all we can do is have hope and trust and help each other. If we all stand alone, there is no way to break the curse, I'm sure of it!" Yuki was surprised at how much Tohru had thought this through and how strongly she believed that they could break the zodiac curse. _But then again, Tohru's always been like that._ Yuki thought fondly.

"Let's go home now Tohru." He whispered.

"Hai."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Tadaima!" (I'm home) two voices rang out at the same time.

"Ah, Okaerie (Welcome Home) Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun! Where did you two go, leaving me to come home to such a cold and empty house!" came Shigure's pathetically whining voice.

"Ah, Shigure-san! Demo (but) isn't Kyo-kun here?" Tohru said in a confused tone.

"Hai, hai! Demo, he's so cold and cruel to me! How do you expect me to feel welcome with him to greet me!" Shigure replied in a still pathetic and now mock indignant voice.

"Gomen nasai! (I'm sorry) I didn't…" Tohru began to apologize.

"Yamete (Stop) Tohru. You don't have any reason to apologize. Anyway, we have to get these groceries into the kitchen." Tohru turned to look at Yuki for a moment before she nodded and picked up some of the groceries. "Dai ja bou. I'll do it." Yuki quickly intervened, pointedly ignoring Shigure's stupidity as he ushered Tohru and the groceries in to the kitchen.

Shigure remained standing in the hallway as he looked after the two retreating teens. "Yuki….hmmm…." he murmured to himself as his face clouded over. The expression instantly vanished though; as he shrugged and went towards his study to finish his novel and torture Mit-chan, his editor, over it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo quietly walked in to the kitchen a few minutes after hearing Tohru and Yuki come back home from the store. When he walked in, he saw Yuki and Tohru kissing, the groceries forgotten on the counter. One of Yuki's hands was braced at the back of Tohru's neck, bringing her closer at the same time, and the other was lightly resting on her waist. Both of Tohru's hands rested on Yuki's firm shoulders. Something panged through Kyo, seeing the two like that. A sort of _longing_… a need to have some one to cherish like that. What Kyo didn't realize was that he already had some one who longed for him like Yuki and Tohru long for each other, a certain some one named Kagura, who he all but forgot at this point. Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and reluctantly cleared his throat to catch the two's attention. He didn't want to ruin their moment, but he_ needed_ to talk to Tohru.

Yuki and Tohru jumped as they heard some one clear their throat. Breaking apart and looking up, they found it to be Kyo with an unidentifiable expression on his face. But it quickly disappeared as Kyo pulled on his daily façade of gruffness. "Hate to break your moment, demo (but) I need to talk to Tohru…_alone._" Yuki looked to him for a moment before understanding something and nodding. Turning back to Tohru, he lightly kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be waiting at the base ne?" Tohru nodded as she watched him go and turned her attention back to Kyo.

"Doshta Kyo-kun?" she enquired lightly.

"Do you trust him?" Kyo simply asked. Tohru looked at him confused before she suddenly realized who he was talking about.

"Of course!" she said with such conviction that Kyo stepped back a step. "I trust Yuki-kun with my life and I know he will always protect me." Kyo's gaze searched hers for a moment as if looking for something. Finding what he needed, he nodded.

"Yosh. (okay) Demo (But) if he does anything to hurt you, break your heart, or force you into anything, tell me okay? You can trust me too Tohru."

Tohru gave Kyo a loving (in a sisterly way) smile and nodded. "I know Kyo-kun, and I will. I promise."

Kyo gazed at her for a moment longer as if deciding to say something else. Finally, Kyo opened his mouth to tenderly say, "Tohru, you're like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you, so you'll have to forgive me if I seem overprotective ne?" Tohru gave him another smile and nodded.

"You're like a brother to me too Kyo-kun and I love you in that way."

Kyo coughed embarrassedly and gruffly replied, "Me too." But Tohru knew what he meant as she smiled even more. "Ano… (Umm) Why don't you go outside to Yuki? I can pack things up here." offered Kyo. Tohru looked surprised for a moment.

"Hontou Kyo-kun! (Really) Sugoi! Arigato goziamasu! (Wow! Thank you!)" Kyo just 'keh-ed' in an Inu Yasha like way and blushed. Tohru excitedly ran past Kyo to go to Yuki but not before she stopped for a moment to give Kyo a peck on the check and whisper an "Arigato nii-chan." (Thank you big brother) Kyo stared after her in amazement before blushing lightly and shaking his head fondly. He could still see her through the window, her brown hair flying out behind her as she ran towards where Yuki and the 'base' were.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere else in the Sohma Main House, a simple bracelet with 12 beads lay on a table in a forgotten, dusty room. The remains of a thirteenth lay nearby. There were varying degrees of cracks coating the surface of all of them. Some of the cracks had even ventured far enough to split some of the beads slightly. Suddenly one of the cracks on a bead with a cat-like shape on it and an extra hump, began to grow wider as it split some more.

There! Another chappie finished! Me so happy! I had a bit of a writers block on this one before I remembered some of my plans, like Kyo's talk with Tohru and stuff…..yea…im getting tired now so im out! REVIEW PLZ! Luv u guys lots! Mwaahh! Ja ne,

Silveryuki06


	5. The Announcement

Yo pplz! Whts up? Im leaving 4 a few days tomorrow so I decided 2 give u guys this chappie b4 I went……….yea…hope u enjoy! O…and here are da: **_Reviewer Replies_**

**Aria's Star: **THANK U SOOO MUCH 4 ALL URE REVIEWS AND COMPLIMENTS! I feel so happy wen u review cuz I no tht I have at least one faithful reader, and tht encourages me 2 keep on writing evn wen I don't want 2 or somthin…yea..plus, ure always 1st 2 review on EVERYTHING! Lol! I just noticed tht! Im happee!

**Bubbles078**: blushes THX 4 SAYING IM WONDERFUL! thanks vry vry much! (thx) thx 4 ure other compliment 2! Me happy! Reviews lyk ures really encourages me!

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o:** THANK U! ure one of my other faithful readers tht I adore (not 2 say tht there arnt others)! Thx 4 all da wonderful reviews!

**3xThreat:** im sorry if I took ure reviews wrong! I just…yea..u no wht? 4giv and 4get they always say…so yea! On with a fresh start! Lol! Okeez, neway, THX SOO MUCH 4 DA COMPLIMENTS 2! I can't believe this is ure absolute fav yukiru! Im vry happy/flattered! U no, I was laughing as I wrote the fan girl thing 2 cuz I could soo picture tht! Lol!

**Keda:** are my translations not helping at all? Sum of me other readers seem 2 lyk it and they are evn picking up on it..yea…(coughAria's starcough)

**Anime59:** I left u guys on a cliffee…….REALLY? I didn't think I did…..WOW! im good! Lol! Jk! More lyk stupid! Leaving a cliffie wen u didn't mean 2! Lol!

**Taka sohma:** wow…..im so touched! blushes thaannkk uuu!

**Coolgirl44:** yea….this is supposed 2 be romantic since it's under romance…lol! I luv writing yukirus and inu/kag (inuyasha) fics!

**K4g0m3-ch4n:** I luv ure penname! How u substituted #s 4 letters! Lol! Hmmm…do u really no my idea 4 da curse…….or do u not…mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lol! Thx 4 reviewing!

Okee…thts all da reviews now on with da storee! No wait……. **IVE READ WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAV AND ALERTS AND I NO THT SUM OF U _ARE NOT_ REVIEWING! PLZ REVIEW PPL! ITS NOT THT HARD! AND IT MEANS SO MUCH 2 ME ONCE I RECEIVE THEM! So plz…..review!** well of course, u don't have 2…but it helps me a lot 2 get pointers and compliments and so on. Plz plz review! Now its on with da storee! -

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Zodiac Love:Chapter 6- The Announcement**_

"This year we will be hosting something we haven't done before." Announced a young, violet-eyed man as he paused, waiting for the excited murmurs from the class to die down. "A month from now on December 24, we will be hosting our first annual Christmas Dance." He finished to the excited squeals from the girls and cheers from the guys. "But we do need as much help as possible and if you wish to be on the volunteer's list, then go to the cafeteria where there will be booths where you can sign up. You'll receive more detail there." Yuki waited patiently yet again as the girls set up excited chatter including things about, "volunteering" and "hot dates". Once the girls looked up and noticed Yuki was still standing up at the front of the class, they all blushed and sat quietly again. "Arigato (thank u) ladies. Now, are there any questions concerning the dance?"

A shaggy, brown-haired guy in the back raised his hand. "Hai (yes)?" acknowledged Yuki.

"Can we bring dates from other schools?"

"The student council has debated this and we decided that you can bring out-of-school dates. Least we can do around Christmas." Yuki replied among cheers and hoots from his fellow peers. He smiled slightly at their antics. Another shy girl wearing glasses, but quite pretty despite that, hesitantly raised her hand. Yuki nodded to her to continue.

"Ano (umm)…forgive me if I seem to bold to ask…" She hesitantly began. Yuki gave her a charming, and reassuring smile. She blushed and continued, "An-no… will you….will you go to the dance with m-me?" she managed to stutter out. Yuki's face showed genuine surprise and the class became deadly quiet as they waited for his answer.

"Gomen nasai Rin-san (I'm sorry). I already have a special some one in mind." A lot of the girls in the (quite annoying, I might add) Prince Yuki Fan Club either groaned or started protesting angrily, though some weren't as loud as others.

"Yuki-kun, may we ask_ who_ is this wit-…err…girl that you're going with!" demanded one Fan Girl angrily.

Yuki's violet eyes turned a deeper shade as they flashed angrily. Everyone saw the barely suppressed anger as he responded between clenched teeth. "One, it is not yours or anyone else's business who I go with. Two, I wouldn't even dare to reveal who she is, for fear of her safety from some of the people in this school." Yuki paused to reform himself amid the shocked and otherwise unidentifiable silence. No one expected that reaction from Yuki. Not one.

After a few moments, Yuki continued, "Now, are there any questions concerning the _dance_, instead of personal requests and issues?" Yuki paused and no one raised their hands. "No? Okay then. Now at the dance, you can also bring your own CD's for the D.J. to play, though you'll have to wait in line depending on things. You can also bring food to share, which would be most helpful even though we've also got a volunteer committee on that also….." The rest of the morning continued as such as Yuki made the dance announcement to each grade level.

Finally, the bell rang for free period. Yuki waited by the stage of the assembly room as he saw Tohru, Kyo, Uo, and Hana coming towards him. "Yuki-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru immediately asked as she came within hearing range. "Hana-chan said your waves were a bit off in her wave report today, and I also noticed something."

Yuki did the anime style sweat drop. "Wave report? Eh…I'm fine anyway. I'm just tired of all these announcements and I sort of lost my temper a little this morning. Dai ja bou. (It's ok)" Yuki added, seeing Tohru's concerned look.

"Hey Prince! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Uo suddenly asked, gesturing over her shoulder. Yuki looked a tad bit surprised but followed her none the less. "Okay, here's the deal," Uo began once Yuki joined them. "Tohru told us about you two getting together and all, and if you **_ever_** hurt Tohru…"

"You will kick my ass or something along that line right?" Yuki finished in a knowing tone.

"Right." Uo confirmed. "Though it won't exactly be kicking your ass, more like beating it up with my trusty pipe here. Oh, and Hana will probably just 'wave' you. You've probably seen the results in some of the members of your Fan Club." Yuki sweat dropped again and nodded. "So like I said, I better not **_ever_** hear that you've hurt our little Tohru okay?"

"You have my word Uotani-san."

"One more thing…" Uo added. Yuki looked inquisitively at her. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

Yuki smiled slightly. "I got the same prep talk from Kyo." He responded before turning and going back to Tohru. Uo looked after him with a perplexed expression as her gaze went to Kyo.

"Kyon-kyon…now that's interesting." She shrugged as she went back to the group who were laughing at an embarrassed Kyo over something. Well, Yuki and Tohru anyway. Hana was just standing there, lost in her thoughts until she saw Uo standing next to her.

"So, do you think he'll be any trouble?" Hana asked Uo in a soft voice.

"Nah! He really does care about her a lot." Uo replied, gazing at Yuki who was smiling tenderly at Tohru.

"It's so sad, seeing our little Tohru growing up and getting a boyfriend." Hana said in a sad tone. "Next thing you know, she's going to be married. She'll make a good wife…I won't be a good wife."

"Ah, Hana, you've got yourself all down now, and you're going way too far ahead! We're still in high school for Heaven's sake!"

"So? We are now at legal age and Yuki could propose at the Graduation."

"What am I going to do with you Hana?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon the day passed. Seconds, minutes, and hours ticked by quickly as the weeks flew by. Time it seemed, had sped up, not waiting for those who desperately tried to catch up. During all this, Kyo had managed to talk with Kagura and she had somehow convince him into some dates where she swore not to harass him any longer. Thankful for this new development that really showed how much Kagura cared for Kyo, he finally asked her out on an official date where they became an official couple and shared their first kiss. Once Tohru and everyone else had learned of Kyo and Kagura a few hours after their initial date, they were very happy for the two. Tohru and Kagura went off squealing and talking about girly stuff. Yuki and everyone else just gave Kyo sincere statements of congratulations. It seemed the forgotten cat was finally being slowly accepted.

This was noted and watched with some varying degree of surprise as those under Sohma, Shigure's roof changed so much since a certain Honda, Tohru came in to their lives. Things were less tense and friendlier, though there would always be petty fights and arguments.

Meanwhile at school, Tohru had also signed up for volunteering in the dance. She was in charge of food. Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru had all signed up with her, though Tohru obviously ended up doing a lot of the work.

Fun, studying, lectures, quizzes, tests, and exams all passed by and eventually everything calmed in time for the Christmas Dance. Actually, all was calm everywhere **but**… Sohma, Shigure's house.

I know its shorter thn all my other chappies and there's literally NO fluff, but im sry! this was just the way I decided to write this chapter! I HAVE ALSO EDITED THE END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER A LITTLE AND IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT. Its not tht diff, tho…. There will be more GUARANTEED FLUFF in the next chapter as we move in to the x-mas dance where important things will happen. Here's a little preview:

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_I love you. So much!"_

_Kyo's eyes dilated as his mouth opened into a scream of agony._

"_It's Kyo's…true…form…" came the shocked and slightly scared whisper._

_The beads that controlled his transformation lay broken and scattered all over the grass._

Uh…oh….whats gonna happen to kyo! All this may or may not be in the next chapter depending on how I do things….but it is GUARANTEED TO PASS. - okeez ppl, REVIEW! Luv u guys soooo much! Mwwwaahh! Ja ne,

Silveryuki06


	6. The Dance

Konnichiwa minna-san! (hello everybody) gomen (sorry) 4 not updating in awhile! Been 2lazy! Lol! Im at me cuzins house again….yea…..prbly goin back home on da weekend tho! Reviews on da last chappie weren't as I expected….im sorta sad/dissapointed. It discourages me, but due 2 the wonderful ppl who DID review-I shall continue!

Reviewer replies:

**3xThreat:** thts weird….; ure gonna have 2 wait n c about Kyo! Muahahahahaha! The evil authoress at wrk! Lol! Thank u 4 da MOST WONDERFUL compliments!

**EarthAngel:** if I told u guys nething about da necklace at this point, it would give away da entire story sort of! Ha! And da plot will cum into lite in a few chapters….have patience….of course, who am I 2 be saying nething wen im the most impatient persun rite nxt 2 Inuyasha lol!

**Zellgabunny:** thx!

**Sinchan**: omg, THANK U SO MUCH! blushes im vry flattered/happy! Thank u!

**Zigguratank:** hey ziggy! Sup! Lol! Yes I did put sum more stories on da c2! Lol-ure still as funny as evr! No, u didn't freak me out! U made me laugh my ass off…typical of u 2 write stuff lyk tht! Lol! And ure story is goin GREAT! Wait n c, bout Kyo!

**Jennifer**: MY GOD, ITS ABOUT TIME JEN! It took u long enough! Lol! Yea...im sry bout ure mom n stuff….thank u 4 da review!

bows thank u 4 all da reviews! Im expecting many more 2 cum! Now forward with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

OOPS! I MADE A MISTAKE! It said ch.6 on da last chappie wen it was really ch.5! So this is the real ch.6! Sorry!

_**Zodiac Love: Chapter 6- The Dance**_

The day of the dance was finally here, and Sohma, Shigure's household was in complete and utter chaos, what with 5 extra people. It was jam packed with _one_ adult (Hatori), 2 perverts (Shigure/Ayame), and 6 teens (Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kagura, Arisa, Hanajima). There's only one description for madness akin to that: complete and utter chaos.

It all started a few days ago when Uo and Hana suddenly insisted out of the blue that they wanted to come over before the dance so everyone could leave together. When asked why they wanted to come when they didn't even have dance partners, they just said it was for Tohru's protection. I can tell you that no body was very happy about that- nobody meaning Yuki and Kyo- since Kagura and Hatori were already coming over. Kagura was coming to meet Kyo and Hatori to drive everyone and maintain at least _some_ peace, calm, and safety in the house.

When hearing the news, Shigure was ecstatic about having more high school girls over despite how threatening they might be to his life span and life in general, and Tohru was glad her best friends were coming despite the problems they could cause. (A/N: this reminded me of how in the anime wen Uo n Hana came ovr 4 da 1st time and Shigure was wiping the table singin hi-skool girls! it was so funny!)

And if this wasn't bad enough, Ayame was also coming over to Yuki's complete and utter horror and to Shigure's complete and utter happiness. Once he had heard of the dance and the fact that his younger brother and his friends were going, nothing could keep Ayame from insisting he make the girls' dresses (yes, Uo n Hana will be wearing dresses! Weird...i no!) and that he come over to see them wear his masterpieces. So after a few arguments, abuse, and warnings on not to make the dresses perverted, Ayame ended up sitting with Shigure in the kitchen chatting about their own school days and dances.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo and Yuki had already finished changing into their tuxes. Both wore tuxes that had a white shirt, tie, and coat with black pants. (u can see wht they and Tohru look lyk if u go 2 http/ spaces. msn. Com/ members/yuki4evr without the spaces- if ure wondering-its my space and Tohru duznt have da flowers in her hair) They waited not-so-patiently for the girls to come down as they were being pestered by Ayame and Shigure. Hatori watched all this with a bland, bored expression with nothing else to do and knowing it was their own faults if something happened. "Oi! Get down here already!" yelled Kyo up the stairs for the umpteenth time.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you go up and help them Kyon-kyon?" asked Shigure pervertedly.

"Urusee kuso hentai inu!(shut up damn perverted dog)" yelled Kyo angrily, bopping him over the head.

Shigure whimpered and whined, "How cruel you are to me Kyo…"

"Urusee (shut up) already!" added a now ticked off Yuki.

"Otoutou-kun! (little brother)" came the sing song voice of the next hentai (pervert) to take Shigure's place. Yuki groaned in dismay as he place his head in his hands. "Eh, doshta (whts rong) Otoutou-kun!"

"You! Get away from me!" shouted a now pissed off Yuki.

"How cruel and mean you are to your dear nii-san!(big brother) Demo ne… (but u no) I'm still going to work towards out good willed brotherly love despite that!" Ayame persisted in an overly dramatic/confident voice. Yuki suddenly turned and knocked him out with a powerful and swift upwards punch to the lower jaw. (I don't know a thing about fighting so don't blame me if this is impossible!) 5 more angsty minutes later, the boys finally heard the movements of the girls upstairs coming down. Amazingly, Ayame somehow managed to become conscious again the minute Uo stepped down the steps. He gazed appreciatively at the way Uo held his dress. It was blue spaghetti strap that nipped in at her waist and flowed gently down to her feet. Her hair remained unadorned and free around her shoulders. She didn't wear any jewelry.

Uo sighed wearily as all the guys stared at her. (not in the pervert way! They're just taking in her appearance) "I really don't know how all of convinced me to get into this!" she muttered.

"Demo (But), Uotani-san, you look wonderful! And besides, if you're going to a dance you have to go in beauty and grace." stated Shigure sincerely. Uo just glared at him and walked off to stand next to Yuki and Kyo as they all waited for the slow entrance of the 3 girls still upstairs.

"Oi, Yankee." called Kyo.

"Nani, (what) Orange top?"

"You…you do look nice…for a Yankee!" Kyo said in a gruff and embarrassed tone as he blushed. Uo looked genuinely surprised.

"Ma… (well) looks like you can be nice Kyon-kyon. Arigato. (Thanks)" Kyo just keh-ed in an Inuyasha like way and turned. Yuki smiled at the two and also complimented Uo.

Suddenly, they heard the soft pattering of feet as Hanajima came down next. She had a dark purple dress that accented her eye color and went down to her feet. (go 2 da same site as the pix of yun/tohru/kyo 2 see Hana's dress. Only diff, its purple not black!.) It wrinkled in and tied right under her breasts and it had sort of poofy sleeves that begun directly at the edge of her shoulders. Her hair was surprisingly down which made her look strikingly beautiful in a dangerous way as her hair curled in waves down her back. The only jewelry Hana wore was a simple lacey, black chocker. Ayame was very pleased that his work was again worn very well.

"I am _very_ good!" Ayame proclaimed loudly and confidently.

"That you are my dear Aya!" agreed Shigure popping out next to him. "Just look at how beautiful these two girls look because of you work!" Ayame nodded in agreement.

Just then, before anything else could be said, they heard giggles and feet as the two main women of Shigure's house came down the stairs together and taking all the guys' breaths away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tun tun tun! I could stop here but I won't!

Tohru wore a pink strapless that flared out slightly at her waist and trailed down to her feet from there. There was also a red sash that was pinned together with a small red rose, leaving some of the sash to trail down her front. She also wore matching pink gloves that went almost to her shoulders. (bit more than halfway between her elbow and shoulder) Her hair was slightly wavy and some was pinned back allowing two separate locks of it to rest on the side of her face and down to her shoulders. She wore no jewelry and was graced by her own natural innocent air.

Yuki was practically gawking as he watched his one and only gracefully walked down the stairs and towards him with a charming blush and smile. He didn't even notice that everyone staring at him and Tohru as he drank in the sight of Tohru appreciatively.

"I think I've done my work well, don't you Gure-san?" whispered Ayame to Shigure as he saw Kyo's and Yuki's reactions.

"I quite agree with you Aya." Shigure replied as he watched the Yuki and Tohru with a mysterious yet charming smile. Suddenly his gaze flickered over to Kyo and Kagura to see how Kyo was reacting.

Kagura was wearing a strapless exactly like Tohru's except for the fact that hers was light green with a darker green sash. Her hair was also down, and the only jewelry Kagura wore was a small golden necklace with a small cat hanging off of it. Kyo's reaction was literally exactly like Yuki's, and it took all he could to not rush over to Kagura and take her in his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo saw Yuki bowing to Toru and kissing her gloved hand as they both laughed at his playful antics. Kyo turned his head to see them more clearly as he smiled fondly at the two. A whispered statement from Yuki elicited an avid blush from Tohru and a chuckle from Yuki as he offered his arm to Tohru and walked outside. Kagura was also watching them and giggled at their cute antics.

Kagura's giggle brought Kyo's attention back to her as he smiled genuinely at her and offered his arm. "You look beautiful!" he whispered into her ear as they walked out behind Yuki and Tohru. Kagura blushed and smiled up at him thankfully.

Shigure and Ayame watched from the door as they waved their goodbyes to the teens who were now crammed into Hatori's car. Luckily, no one was in the position to transform as Yuki was in the front passenger seat and Kyo had gotten into the back first followed by Kagura, Hanajima, Uo, and Tohru. It was a tight and close fit, but they managed.

Soon they were in front of the school and with promises to Hatori that they would call him when they were ready to be picked up, they walked through the school until they reached the gym where the dance would take place.

"Here goes nothing." muttered Kyo as he pushed open the doors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As heads turned to see the newcomers, the room got eerily quiet. Some of the Yuki Fan Club Girls fainted as they saw the **_witch_** come in on Yuki's arm which was part of the reason for the sudden lightheadedness other than the fact that Yuki looked drop dead **HOT**! Other girls either sighed dreamily at Yuki or glared daggers at Tohru who shuddered and walked closer to Yuki while Hana and Uo glared threateningly at the said offenders.

Some other Kyo lovers had the same reactions as the Yuki lovers, except not as wide spread. The group managed to snag a table for themselves in the side of the gym reserved for breaks and people who didn't want to dance and came to the dance for no apparent reason at all other than gossip and food.

As soon as the group had sat down, the whispers began to fly. _**Yuki chose the witch**…Who's that girl with Kyo…The Yankee and Hanajima-san had **the nerve** to actually show up here!... Man, that Honda girl and her girlfriends **actually look hot**! _

Of course, none of this went unnoticed, but with a few random people who got 'waved' by Hana, and random glares, the group finally got a little privacy and managed to block the others out.

"Too bad Momiji-kun and Hatsaharu-san didn't want to come." said Tohru.

"They told me they didn't have any dates and just didn't feel like coming." Kyo replied.

"Oh well, at least the rest of you are here!" exclaimed Tohru happily. Yuki was about to ask Tohru something when the D.J. suddenly interrupted him.

"Allrighy minna! (everyone) The **dance is officially starting**!" he announced to cheers and whistles. "We'll start off the first dance simple and sweet so the couples can dance at least once. This is an American song by the singer-Michelle Branch! It's called 'Drop in the Ocean' Couples, to the floor!" (A/n: just a random thought…the song im going to use is indeed by Michelle branch, whom I luv and think is AWSUM! The song's tune itself I don't particularly like, but the words…the words I LOVE! Its really sweet! And I think it'll go perfectly with this story!ok, sry! Had 2 say tht! Bai!)

The room buzzed up with excited chatter of those who knew about Michelle Branch and hurried footsteps as couples raced to the floor. Kagura was squealing and dragged a flushed Kyo up off his seat and into the crowd, both being careful not to bump into anyone.

Tohru was smiling wistfully at everyone else, and didn't notice Yuki standing up and grabbing her hands. "Yuki...nani (what)…"

Tohru was cut off as Yuki kissed her gently and moved away, only to bow and ask, "**_May I have this dance?"_** Tohru blushed lightly and giggled as she accepted. With that, Yuki laughed with her and swept her off to the dance floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Crappy ending I no! im sry tht I have to leave you guys waiting some more for wht will happen to Kyo! this just didn't turn out the way I expected! But I promise there will be at least LOTS OF FLUFFin the next chapter compared to this chapter and the last one! Kyo's problem may or may not happen in the next chappie, again depending on how things go and my reviews! Im vry sry again to leave u hanging some more! GOMEN NASAI!...; I think thts enuff apologizing, now if u want me 2 continue, MUST…HAVE...REVIEWS! thank u everybody who is reading my story/reviewing it! U guys rock! Later!...o and again, the site 2 c da pix is: http/ spaces. msn. Com/ members/yuki4evr without the spaces


	7. The Dance Part 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! (hello everybody) dija miss me? Lol! Jk! Sry I havnt updated in so long! As always…ive been lazy and plus...i was at my cuzins 4 2-3 weeks also…so yea…..ive also been trying 2 plan out some things….kyos "situation" tht ive tempted u guys with so much may or may not be resolved in this chappie…..but if it isn't, thn I promise ill try 2 write n upload the nxt chappie 2day! Yupyup! Its ure reward 4 being so patient! - neway! On 2 reviewer replies!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**3xThreat:** thank u! u no, u always seem 2 be the 1st person 2 review now! Used 2 be aria's star...lol! ure sequel is sooooooooo awesum! The fluff, the fluff::happy dance: im a killer 4 fluff n sweet stuff lyk tht! Im glad u could picture da dresses! I was wondering if I put 2 much or 2 little detail into tht! Heh heh! .; arigato goziamasu! (thank u-polite)

**bubbles078:** yes the gurls wer pretty and yuki just looked drop dead **HOT**! Yea..lol! he always manages 2 look lyk tht ne? don't wry, I no wht ure talking about on da whole fluff thing! Uve seen my reviews n no im OBSESSED with fluff! More fluff guaranteed in dis chappie! Yay!

**B.C. Company: **lol! Ure second review was funny!THANK U SO MUCH 4 DA WONDERFUL COMPLIMENTS::blushes: I feel so encouraged n luved now::sniff: lol! I am a HUMONGOUS supporter of yun/tohru and I will NVR write ne body else with yuki! Or tohru 4 that matter! They are my most adamant couple other thn inuyasha n kagome! DIE KIKYO U EVIL –bleeeeep bleeeeep- but my opinion is my opinion and if nebody else thinks otherwise…IM SRY! O..ure welcum kyo! And Ayame-u are such a perv! But we all luv u neway!

**Aria's star:** lol! I wish I had dresses lyk theirs 2! I dunno which dress I lyk better tho….o well! Glad u liked the end! UPDATE URE STORY! Pwwweezz::puppy dog face:

**Coolgirl44:** I will try 2 get 2 ure story asap! Thx 4 da review!

**EarthGurdian:** lol! Sry u couldn't keep ure penname! Lol! I no exactly wht u feel lyk! So many times on websites I wanted a certain penname but ppl already took it::sniff:

sad isn't it? Ill try not 2 disappoint u, but I have a vry bad habit of being lazy! Heh heh! Gomen nasai! (sry! –polite)

Thank u all who reviewed, tho im still not getting as many reviews as I would like::sigh: neway…I shall trouble u with my woes no longer, so **on w/ da story**!

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 7- The Dance (Part 2)_**

**_"May I have this dance?"_** Tohru blushed lightly and giggled as she accepted. With that, Yuki laughed with her and swept her off to the dance floor.

Though Tohru was happy that she was going to dance with Yuki, she still remained a bit tense as worries began to fill her mind.

_What if Yuki transforms? Or Kyo or Kagura? What will happen! What will people do! Maybe we shouldn't do this…maybe we shoul-_

Tohru got snapped out of her thoughts as Yuki gently caressed her cheek. "Tohru…doshta? (what's wrong)" Yuki's violet orbs were clouded over with concern and worry as opposed to the previous cheerful and delighted ones. Tohru immediately regretted her thoughts. _We should be having fun. As long as we're careful, everything will be fine._ She thought to herself as she replied to Yuki at the same time.

"Nandemunai. (Nothing) Dai ja bou. (It's all right)"

"Are you sure? We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"Hai, (yes) I'm sure. I was just thinking about something. It really is okay though." Yuki searched her eyes one last time before he finally smiled and nodded, quickly rubbing his nose against hers. Tohru giggled as she blushed. Right at that moment, the music began. Yuki grinned as he positioned his left hand on Tohru's waist, afraid to go any further for fear of invoking the curse, and his right hand he entwined with Tohru's left and placed over his chest. Tohru gave him a dazzling smile. As her right hand reached up and snaked around his neck.

_Love took me by the hand._

_Love took me by surprise._

_Love led me to you,_

_And love opened up my eyes._

Yuki was astonished by how much he could relate to the lyrics. (A/N: in this fic…lets just say tht all Japanese ppl some how and miraculously no English!) Wait the lyrics talked about love…Did that mean he loved Tohru?…He looked down at the girl that was in his arms as they swayed in time to the music. Did he really love this girl that rested peacefully in his arms? Yes…he did. "What would I do with out you Tohru?" he whispered softly in her ear, breaking the comfortable silence around them and causing slight shivers to go down Tohru's spine.

_And I was drifting away,_

_Like a drop in the ocean._

_And now I realize that,_

_Nothing has been as beautiful,_

_As when I saw Heaven's skies_

_In your eyes._

_In you eyes._

Tohru giggled as she recovered and looked up at the Prince of the school, and her heart. "You would probably still be sitting in a trash dump you used to call home." She teased.

"Oi! (hey)" growled Yuki playfully as he reveled in the sound of her giggle. After a pause he added, "You mean so much to me Tohru and this song…this song can tell you the truth of when I look at you. I truly do see 'Heaven's skies in you eyes'" Yuki quoted with a half dramatic/half serious air.

_And every time I drift away,_

_I lose myself in you._

_And now I see I can be me,_

_In every thing I do._

Tohru blushed lightly. She still wasn't used to Yuki's sweet yet dramatic side. "Oh, stop you!" she chided gently.

"I was being serious!" Yuki defended. "Want me to prove it?"

"How?"

…silence… "This probably won't prove it, but I know you'll like it none the less." Yuki replied softly as he leaned down and captured Tohru's lips with his own. The two went off in their own world as the kiss became slightly more…aggressive you could say, though aggressive isn't quite the word.

'_Cause I was feeling as small _

_As a drop in the ocean._

_And now I realize that,_

_Nothing has been as beautiful,_

_As when I saw Heaven's skies_

_In your eyes._

_In your eyes._

Kyo and Kagura who were dancing nearby Yuki and Tohru saw them kissing and Kagura giggled as she saw the two. "They make such a kawaii (cute) couple, ne Kyo? (Right Kyo)"

Kyo looked down at the dark headed angel in his arms, "Ano (umm)…maybe not as much as us." he replied with a half confident/half playful smirk. Kagura blushed and leaned up to kiss Kyo.

"You are too sweet and kawaii some times!" she whispered against his lips. Kyo just growled a response and engaged another kiss.

_Love took me by the hand._

_Love took me by surprise._

_And I was drifting away,_

_Like a drop in the ocean._

_And now I've realized that,_

_Nothing has been as beautiful,_

_As when I saw Heaven's skies_

_In your eyes._

_In you eyes._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the song ended, the couples all stood dazed on the dance floor for a few moments longer as they tried to pull themselves out of the dream the song created between all of them. The D.J. decided to help out as he announced the next song- I Am-by Hitomi. (yea…its one of da inu Yasha songs! I LUV Inuyasha! Its soooooooo awesum!yea…fruits basket is soooooooo awesum too!)

As he pulled Tohru through the eager crowds of students, Yuki decided he would tell Tohru how he really felt. "Yuki…where are we going?" asked Tohru confused as Yuki led her outside instead of back to the tables.

"Outside." He replied. "I need t talk to you about something." Unknown to them, Kyo had also pulled Kagura through the same way just moments before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There! Another chappie done! Lol! JUST KIDDING! There is more to this one! Keep on reading!

"Kyo-kun…what do you need to tell me?" Kyo stared impassively at Kagura's face before suddenly reaching out and pulling her into a strong hug. "Kyo-kun!"

"Kagura…I…I just wanted to tell you that…" Kyo sighed and broke off. A moment later, he continued, "You know that I like you very very much right?" Kagura nodded against Kyo's chest. "Ma…(well) recently, I figured out something…I figured out that you…you mean more to me than that…Kagura, what I'm trying to say is…I…**_I love you. So much!_"**

Once he said this, Kyo slowly released his hold on Kagura and turned away. Kagura's mouth flopped up and down uselessly before she finally found her voice again. "Kyo-kun, you **know** I love you too! I've been waiting so long and hoping against hope that you would say those words to me!"

Kyo immediately whipped back around. "You…you really mean it?"

"Of course!" Kagura replied simply, moving closer to him. "Ashiteru! (I love you) Kyo Sohma and I always will." She added gently as she closed the space between them with a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, a bright, white light surrounded the wrist that bore Kyo's bracelet that held back the monster inside of him. Kagura pulled apart from Kyo as they both stared at his bracelet in awe. The light grew so intense that they had to shield their eyes. Suddenly, Kyo felt something that made his heart stop and his worst fears come true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuki-kun! Doshta! (what's wrong?)" exclaimed Tohru in worry as Yuki pulled her to stop in a secluded area outside.

"I need to tell you something very important Tohru. And I feel like right now I can say it before I lose my nerve or something." Fears immediately filled Tohru's mind as she wondered if Yuki wanted to break up with her or something. _I don't think I can take it if he wants to break up!_ She thought frantically_. I love him so much...Matte (wait)…I love Yuki!...Oh my…**I love Yuki**!_ Tohru pulled herself out of her sudden realization as she felt Yuki's hands firmly on her waist and his forehead against hers.

"Tohru I don't know when this happened or how…but I…I realized that while we were dancing that…I…I love you…" he told her as his eyes looked into her own, showing all the fear he had of rejection, but also of hope that she would accept him. Tohru had shock written all over her face as this was the exact opposite of what she expected. She leaned closer and closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss.

Unfortunately, before the kiss could go any further or Yuki could get a worded reply, they got cut off by a loud and agonized scream.

Yuki and Tohru quickly broke apart and stood shock still for a moment. Reaching a silent agreement, they began running towards the direction of the heart-wrenching scream, putting their rather intimate conversation on hold as they frantically hoped whoever that screamed would be okay…though the scream sounded a lot like Kyo's…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_The beads are breaking!_** This one thought entered Kyo's mind and repeated itself over and over like a mantra. _The beads are actually breaking…my worst fear…**NNOOO!**_

**_Kyo's eyes dilated as his mouth opened in to a scream of agony._** Slowly, the beads all cracked and scattered on to the grass below him as the transformation to Kyo's monstrous form wracked through him. Finally the transformation was complete.

Kyo heard footsteps running towards him and immediately turned to see Yuki and Tohru frantically running towards him. They both looked shocked and traces of fear clouded their expressions slightly.

**_"It's Kyo's…true…form" came the shocked and slightly scared whisper. _**Kyo turned around to see Kagura slightly trembling, but still standing there, not like last time…

Suddenly a piercing pain filled Kyo's head as his "hands" came up and clutched at his head, hoping the pain would go away. He screamed again. Darkness crept over him, and the last thing Kyo heard was the panicked shouts of Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura for him to stay awake…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! MY 1ST REAL CLIFFIE! Sry tht I have 2 do this 2 u guys! It can't be helped! I have 2 make sure tht at least sum ppl will read this fic! Im sry again! I mite update soon 2 save u frum ure misery…but thn again…maybe not! Lol! Muahahahaha! Feel the evilness! Most likely, the nxt chappie will also contain fluff...yea…it will most certainly have fluff! I tried my best 2 incorporate the rite amount of fluff, during the dance! I hope u guys are satisfied! Im soooo sorry if u arnt! This is sorta the best I can do with a chappie lyk this one! This is actually my longest chappie…wow! O, neway! I g2g! ja ne silveryuki06


	8. Kyo's True Form

O MY! I JUST REALIZED THT I 4GOT DA DISCLAIMER ON EVRY CHAPPIE! I really don't c the point of them tho….I mean seriously:sigh: o well…must get it overwith neway!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket! Happy! But if I did…..o the possibilities! And the vry 1st thing I would do no matter wht, is get yuki n tohru together! Hmph!

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back again! Earlier thn u expected ne? lol! I decided 2 take pity on u guys and end ure torture tht u really do deserve! Lol! just kidding! Neway…I was going 2 update wen I got more REVIEWS demo ne…(but u no) I feel bad 4 those who did take the time 2 review n encourage me , so I shall update! Hai! (yes) and I no sum other authors who need 2 update their stories 2:cough:zigguratank:cough:aria's star:cough:3xThreat:cough: all of these wonderful authors stories are REAAAALLYYY REALLY GOOD! I would offer more authors 2 look up, but I haven't gotten around 2 reading more stories yet! Gomen nasai! Also, im sry if other authors feel left out or insulted! I really have been busy so ya no…im also helping with a surprise b-day party! Yay! Fun! I was also busy planning other stuff (:Achoo:dastory:sniff:)…yea…..neway, reviewer replies!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**3xThreat:** yes ure 1st again! Lol! Don't wry...I make up random wrds lyk tht 2…but it usually happens wen im hyper or extremely happy ovr sumthing (usually fluff! Lol!) I get the same reaction wen I c ppl lyk u n others update their stories! Lol! Im always really happy bout tht! Especially if it's a story I luv! Thx 4 da reviews!

**HotPinkPenguin:** yay! I no tht evn tho u don't review, u are really reading! Yay! Should I feel flattered tht u reviewed? Cuz I get da impression tht u only review wen u see cliffies or u really have 2 say sumthin! Lol! 4give me if im wrong tho! Yes u spelled wrong! Lol! Its t-o-r-t-u-r-e! Who cares tho! Grammar doesn't matter newhere but da story! Plus it's easier writing lyk this!

**Bubbles078:** yay! Tht was wht I was aiming 4! The absolute wonderfulnessness of FLUFF! Lol! Hmmm…u nvr no wht I could do…….muahahahahahaha!

**Coolgirl44:** gggggggrrr…stupid computer always automatically capitalizes da 1st letter! It's usually helpful under other circumstances, but rite now, wen I don't want it 2 auto-capitalize everything! Grrr! Neway! Thx 4 da reviews! Me glad u found da chappie sweet!

**EarthGurdian: **the one time I want auto-capitalness and it duznt happen! Kuso computer:sigh: neway…pwwweezz don't kill me 4 da cliffie :whimper: and yes :cringes:…future cliffies as well(tho most wont be as serious as this one of not all…) u no its really weird…I hate it wen there are cliffies in a story im reading (but thts wht puts the thrill in it! Grr...ironic ne?) but wen im actually writing the cliffie, it's…FUN! U get 2 be evil and torture other ppl! Muahahaha lol! But its true! Me glad tht u no how I feel 2! -

**B.C. Company: **yay! Im doing well!...hehheh…im hoping tht its safe 2 assume tht u lyk my story…a lot? I dunno! Neway! Thx 4 da review! It made me smile! (most reviews lyk ures do! Lol!)

Okay…reviews all dun n answered! Yay! So…wht do I do now? ... everybody:steaming angrily: me-:dumb, innocent, questioning expression: everybody: GET ON WITH DA STORY ALREADY! Me-oohh!

Lol! Sry, had 2 add a random moment! Neway-on with da story!

_**Zodiac Love-Chapter 8: Kyo's True Form**_

Suddenly a piercing pain filled Kyo's head as his "hands" came up and clutched at his head, hoping the pain would go away. He screamed again. Darkness crept over him, and the last thing Kyo heard was the panicked shouts of Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura for him to stay awake…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Yuki and Tohru ran, they saw Kyo transforming and Kagura looking shocked and scared at the same time behind him. Slowly, the transformation ground to halt and Kyo suddenly turned his head towards them as he sensed them.

**"It's Kyo's…true…form…" came the shocked and slightly scared whisper.** Hearing this, Kyo turned back around to see a visibly trembling Kagura. Suddenly, he began to scream again and writhe around on the ground as his "hands" came to clutch at his head. They could tell he was in immense pain and everyone began to panic.

"**Kyo!**" came Kagura's terrified scream. "Get up!" she half sobbed a moment later.

"Kyo-kun! Stay awake! Kyo-kun!" "Oi (hey)! Kyo! Get back up! Kyo?" yelled Tohru and Yuki at the same time amid Kagura's frantic sobs. But alas, all their calls were passed unheeded. Kyo was already unconscious on the ground.

Seeing the situation wasn't being helped by all their screaming and crying, Yuki immediately snapped out of their moment of immaturity and set about taking control of the situation. "Kagura!" he quickly called. "Kagura! Look at me!" he commanded seeing the girl still in hysterics. He sighed and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Kagura, get a hold of yourself. You can't help Kyo like this!"

"Yun-chan!" she cried out into his shoulder.

"Kagura he's not dead, just unconscious. Demo, (but) if we don't help him soon I don't know what will happen." After a pause, Yuki continued. "I want you to dry your tears and go back into the school and call Hatori ne? (okay) Just tell him that he needs to come over now and it's an emergency. Don't explain anything over the phone. Others may listen. Oh! And ask Uotani-san and Hanajima-san if it's okay that we leave and if they need a ride. If they need a ride, then just tell Hatori that too and he can figure out something." Yuki released Kagura as she paid heed to his words and quickly began to dry her tears and toughen herself up. Before she left, Yuki quickly caught her arm again. "Kagura one more thing…stay strong…for Kyo. He needs you." Kagura's eyes misted over and her lower lip began to tremble again before she nodded and recomposed herself again. Yuki watched after her as she sprinted back to the school. (A/N: random fact: the nxt best thing 2 lovers fluff is sibling fluff! Lol! It's really kawaii tho! (Cute))

Once Kagura was out of sight, Yuki turned back to Kyo and Tohru. Kyo was still lying where he fell unconscious, but Tohru was suddenly no where to be seen. Yuki began to fear the worst. "Tohru!" he called. "Tohru! Answer me onegai! (plz)" he begged into the night. Not getting a response he looked around for any clues to her whereabouts, and upon further inspection found Tohru's muddied footprints hurrying into the direction of a nearby clump of trees.

Yuki quickly followed her footprints until he saw her bent over at the base of a tree, spewing out the contents of her previous meal. "Tohru?" he enquired gently as he moved to her side and pulled back her hair. He began to rub soothing circles in to her back. "Tohru…doshta? (whts wrong)

When Tohru had finally managed to stop throwing up she slowly turned around and weakly answered, "It was the smell…kimochiwarui. (its disgusting)" Though she sounded disgusted for herself for even saying that. Yuki immediately realized that and set about comforting her.

"Tohru, dai ja bou. (It's ok)" he whispered as he led her to the edge of the grove of trees, close enough to see if anybody was coming close to seeing Kyo like that (other than Kagura and Hatori), but far enough for the smell to be tolerable.

"Iie (no), it's not!" she protested. "It's just mean!"

"Tohru…"sighed Yuki. "It's not your fault. I'm amazed that even I haven't thrown up yet. It's okay."

"Demo Kyo-kun… (But Kyo-kun…)" she began.

"Shhhh…"whispered Yuki again. "Dai ja bou. (It's ok)" Yuki reassured her again. Tohru gave up and seeing she was about to fall on her feet if not for Yuki's support, Yuki quickly made himself comfortable at the base of a tree and sat Tohru down in between his legs and resting against his chest. Tohru welcomed the respite and entwined her hands with Yuki's while he pressed kisses to her ear and cheek.

"Ano (umm)…Yuki-kun?" began Tohru hesitantly a few moments later.

"Hai? (yes)"

"About what you were saying earlier….before Kyo-kun screamed…" Tohru suddenly felt Yuki tense. For all he knew, the kiss she gave him could have been one of an apology. "I was going to tell you that…I…I…Ifeelthesameway!" Tohru finished in a rush.

Yuki sucked in a breath. "N-nani? (what?)" he enquired in half disbelief/half astonishment.

Tohru took a deep breath before she let it out and clarified, "Ashiteru, Yuki." (I luv u) Yuki let it sink in that his Princess loved him, then suddenly let out a joyous cry and abruptly stood up, taking Tohru with him. His left arm was braced on Tohru's waist, while his right arm was under her knees. He gave her a quick kiss before spinning her around and laughing happily with a blushing Tohru. Finally he set her down and looked at her straight and serious.

"You don't know how happy you've made me Tohru!" he exclaimed with a voice full of joy, love, and seriousness. "I could even die today, right now, and I'd still be happy, knowing that you loved me."

Tohru blushed, but immediately placed a hand over Yuki's mouth. "Please don't say stuff like that." She begged in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean Tohru?"Yuki asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"I mean, don't say things like, 'you could die'. You may be happy, demo (but) I won't be. I'd be miserable!" Tohru really started to freak out now as tears began to form in her eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do! It would be like if some one like Kyo-kun died, but worse! Yuki don't leave me! Onegai, (plz) don't leave me! What if Kyo-kun leaves me! Who would I have left! Yuki…"

Said person suddenly cut off her frantic sobbing with and alarmed look on his face. "Tohru…calm down! I won't leave you! Onegai…calm down! You scare me when you start freaking out like this." Yuki cried out as he began to run his fingers through his love's hair and rub soothing circles into her heaving back again. "I'm afraid that _I_ would lose _you_. So please…stay calm, because I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon and I'll try to make sure that Kyo doesn't either. And if we do some how leave you, then you would still have Uotani-san and Hanajima-san and all the other Sohmas you helped and befriended to help you."

Tohru's sobs had now mellowed down to whimpers and a steady flow of tears as she clutched the front of Yuki's tux with a death grip and buried her face in his chest. Yuki didn't say anything more as he continued with trying to comfort the frantic Tohru. Soon, he saw Kagura running towards them. Seeing the distressed Tohru, she slowed down to a soft walk and approached cautiously.

"Tohru-chan? Yun-chan?" Hearing her voice Tohru slowly let go of Yuki and turned to Kagura who immediately opened her arms, which Tohru willingly ran in to. Soon the two girls were both crying as the day's, or more like the night's, stress came crashing down upon them. Yuki sighed and went behind Kagura to hug both girls since if he went to Tohru's side, he would transform.

Soon after that they saw Hatori running across the grass towards them. Seeing the distressed teens huddled in a group, his face softened and he decided to question them when they got back to Shigure's place. It turned out that Uo and Hana didn't need a ride thankfully, and everyone got situated at Shigure's with no problem, except for Kyo who had to stay outside unfortunately. The 3 teens wanted him inside, but Shigure and Hatori reasoned that that wouldn't help the situation and would only cause more problems as everyone found the smell overwhelming, and Kyo was a bit big and heavy in this form anyway.

"I don't know what happened to Kyo and I can't tell. But one thing I do know is that Akito must **NOT** know of this. I'm not sure what he would to everybody including yourselves as well as the rest of the Jyuunishi (Zodiac). So anyway, all we can do now is wait." Everybody soaked all this information in with solemn and long faces. Hatori had to give it to the kids, they were hanging in tough. Yuki also seemed to be helping out a lot. But like he said, all they could do now… is **_wait_**…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back to Kyo:**

(A/N: 2 Japanese wrds will be used frequently and 2 save me the trouble of translating each time, here are da translations: neko-cat, Jyuunishi-zodiac)

Kyo didn't know how long he stayed consumed by the darkness. All he knew was that when he could see again, everything was white…with the barest smudges of grey showing shadows. Suddenly a young maiden materialized in front of his very eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but of course Kyo had his heart set on Kagura.

"Konnichiwa Kyo." She greeted in a musical voice.

"Who are you?" Kyo replied back in a cautious, gruff voice.

"I am among the First."

"The First? Ano…Are you okay?" Kyo asked in an odd tone. The young Lady laughed in a lilting bell-like laugh.

"Hai, (yes) I'm quite all right. What I mean is that I am among the First, the first Sohmas to be cursed with their Jyuunishi forms." Kyo gasped as he stepped back a little. "Don't worry Kyo. I'm not going to hurt you. I am the neko. I see that you're in a bit of a tight spot at the moment. You are lucky to have such a good life though." Kyo gaped at her last comment.

"Good…life! You think being the cat is a good life! Are you **_crazy_** onna! (woman)" Kyo didn't care if he was rude; this woman had to be the dumbest neko possessed Sohma ever!

"Calm yourself Kyo!" she suddenly commanded in a stern voice. "When I meant having a good life, I meant you had those that cared for you, despite your being possessed by the neko! My life on the other hand, was not so lucky…." She trailed off with a melancholy look on her face.

Kyo stared at her for a moment longer before what she said sunk in. Slowly and hesitantly, he offered a small, "Gomen (Sorry). I didn't wait for you to explain. And I know that you know that being possessed by the neko is **_not_** fun."

The young Lady regarded the somber faced Kyo before she declared with a smile, "You're forgiven!" Kyo looked at her in surprise. "Hai, (yes) you're forgiven that quickly and easily. One needs to know how to forgive in life. Anyway, I've been digressing. I was sent here to tell you something very important, and it's imperative that you understand and accept this." She paused to see if Kyo was listening or not. Kyo quickly nodded, wanting her to get it over with.

"Sohma, Kyo, you have been cursed with the form of the neko that was not included in the Jyuunishi. With this form, you have been burdened with a much greater spirit- that of the angry neko's true form. You have changed a lot recently, and you are probably the most unique of all the nekos in the Jyuunishi. Another Sohma has practically adopted you as a son when no one else would even look at you, but just blame you. A person new to the Sohmas has actually accepted you and both your forms, which has never happened before, she then became a sister to you. You found a love in a girl that ran away from you before, but stayed with you in the end. And if you would try and look, you have found the closest thing to a best friend you could get in none other than the nezumi (rat) of the Jyuunishi. Of course, this hasn't exactly happened yet, but in time I think you'll come to realize this is true. Anyway, these occurrences have never happened before, and therefore we have all decided that it is time for things to begin to change. Sohma, Kyo, you are free of the angry spirit of the neko, though you will still transform if hugged. We have just lessened your burden of being the neko." Kyo stared dumbfoundedly at the lady before him as his mouth dropped down to the floor. He had blushed and bristled sort of angry at several pints in the speech, but this….this was at the top of the list…

"If this is some sick joke, then you are one screwed up person!" Kyo managed out threateningly.

The Lady laughed again. "I assure you, this is neither a dream nor a joke. If it was, your bracelet wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't even be here in the first place! If you wish to see if this is true or not, wake up and I think you will find your bakemono (monster) form gone." She paused, giving Kyo a brilliant smile. "And Kyo…please live your life well and the best extent that you can. I think you will also find rainy days more pleasant now…" Kyo blinked once and gave her a small smile.

"Arigato goziamasu. (thx-polite)" Kyo stated sincerely for the first time in his life. The Lady nodded kindly, and then made a shooing gesture.

"Go on now you! I think there is a very distressed young girl out there who needs you to wake up…two actually!" she added as an afterthought. Kyo shook his head at the Lady's simpleness and nodded his head at her before everything seemed to fade away again and he was floating in black. But this time, he felt like he could get himself out of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagura jumped up with surprise from her kneeling position by Kyo's body. _He's transforming back in to a human! _She thought with surprise and joy. Kyo groaned as the transformation was complete. A few moments later, his eyes began to flutter open. "Kyo…kun…" breathed Kagura in disbelief. Kyo groaned again and turned his head towards the direction of the voice.

"K-kagura?" he croaked.

"**Kyo-kun**!" squealed Kagura as tears filled up her eyes and she threw herself on top of Kyo. Kyo grunted but smiled none the less and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a half cocky/half playful smirk.

"Damn you Kyo! I thought I almost lost you and all you can say is 'did you miss me'! You **baka **(idiot)!" sobbed Kagura as she beat on Kyo's chest, though not hard knowing he was still recovering.

Kyo managed a smile as he apologized. "I'm sorry okay...Kagura?" Kyo added as he craned his neck trying to see her. Suddenly she looked up at him and locking her eyes with his, gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't **ever** do that to me again Kyo!" she threatened. Suddenly footsteps where heard behind them as Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori all came running out of the house.

"Kyo-kun!" squealed Tohru, much like Kagura had before, though not as loud. "You're all right!" she exclaimed as she dropped down next to him a big smile on her face.

"Of course I am! You didn't think that I would leave you guys here did you!" he teased. Suddenly Tohru's eyes filled up with tears as she grabbed Kyo and hugged him around the neck on an impulse, forgetting about the curse. :POOF: Kyo transformed into a little kitty that was in a death lock by Tohru of all people. "T...tohru…can't…breathe!" He gasped. Tohru gasped in surprise and immediately let him go.

"Gomen nasai Kyo-kun! I just…I was just so happy and…Gomen nasai!"

"It's okay!" Kyo reassured her, shutting her up immediately. He then noticed Yuki standing behind Tohru with an unreadable look on his face.

Then out of nowhere, Yuki announced, "I'm glad your back, Kyo." Kyo regarded him carefully before remembering what the Lady said to him.

"I am too." He replied simply. Yuki gave him a quick nod which Kyo returned before Yuki then turned his attention to Tohru. Hatori and Shigure watched the 4 teens with shock as they saw how easily the girls and Kyo interacted and how things were changing between Yuki and Kyo. They quickly snapped out of their daze as they realized it was still dark and they were still outside, but none of that seemed to matter anymore as they saw the happy teenagers. Shigure decided he would join them as he bounced into the group and told Kyo how he was happy to have him back also. Hatori silently noted before he went to Kyo to give him a check-up, that the forgotten neko was being slowly accepted.

………………………………………………………………………………………

YAY! MY EVN LONGER THN THE LAST CHAPPIE COMPLETED!

I hope u guys are happy! I update asap! Lol! Now im tired of typing n sitting in front of da computer so im out! Ja ne! o..b4 I leave…there was something screwed up with da computer at da end so it _mite_ look weird! Sry! Ja!

Silveryuki06


	9. The Day After

THIS STORY IS FAR FRUM OVR PPL! I don't know wht got into ure heads saying it was ovr, but it is NOT! Okeez, now tht we've settled tht….I shall move onto reviewer replies:

**Reviewer Replies:**

**3xThreat:** hmmm...wht can I say 2 ure review…not as energetic as ure usual ones! Lol! And im not replying 2 nethin cuz of our e-mails n stuff! So yea...thx 4 da support n reviews! And u obviously no the story is NOT ovr! 1st 2 review again! Lol! UPDATE!

**Zigguratank:** ure still the same as always ed! Lol! THE STORY IS NOT OVR! Uuugghh…mrs.blunt n ms.holmes! eeeeeewww! Ed! U perv! Now u got tht nasty image in my head! But I bet u wer reeaaall happy bout da alister thing tho! Lol! U rock! Thx 4 all da support u give me! UPDATE!

**Kimster44:** hmmm….I don't think Michelle branch sux…but ure opinion is ure opinion! But ure wonderful compliment counters the Michelle thingee, so im happee! Lol! Don't wry…im far frum finished with this story!

**EarthGurdian:** don't wry…u made me laugh n u didn't scare me! Lol! I think its sweet tht u wanted me 2 laugh! Lol! Hmm...Kyo, I think he's a vry complex character….he's really cool, n besides tht reeeaally HOT! Lol! But yuki is the one 4 me! 4evr n always! No...I didn't feel threatened, but I did get the point tht u don't lyk cliffies vry much do u? tho u lyk thm wen u write thm? I do!

**B.C. Company:** U have 2 understand I can't update everyday and tht ive got a life too! One which I can't spend on da computer or all the time, however much tht saddens me. Ill try my best 2 squeeze in time 2 write, but wen school starts again, I doubt ill evn have time 2 read nemore much less write! Depends on how things go… I am REALLY REALLY SORRY if I offended u or u think I hate u or sumthin! I DON'T hate u, I just got ticked off, and I hope we can start ovr and u will continue 2 read my story! 4give n 4get, they say!

**Anonymous:** I translated it in the 2nd chappie…it means good morning

**Flute4ever330:** there are 2 ways 2 say monster…mononoke is one, but so is bakemono! Yupyup! I got tht frum an official Japanese guide 2! Lol! Thx 4 da encouragement!

**Hukade-chan:** yay! U liked it! There is DEFINITLY going 2 be more…if u read the summary ull no tht this is not focused on Kyo and his curse, but since his curse is the biggest one in a way, I dedicated a lot of time 2 him…so yea. Thx 4 da review!

Warning: this chapter is will have pointless fluff in it! YAY! Neway…commence with da chappie!

_**Zodiac Love: Chapter 9- The Day After**_

A hot-headed, orange-haired teen sat stretched out on the roof of Sohma, Shigure's house. The lazy morning sun shined down on him happily. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was warm enough for just a jacket. Though, this particular teen didn't even need a jacket. He was warm enough cuddling with a dark-haired girl around his age, who was practically on top of him with her head resting her on his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He in turn had wrapped a strong, muscled arm around the girl's petite shoulders, and his other arm lay draped across her waist and back.

"Kyo…" the girl ventured, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm…" came his lazy reply.

"Are you…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Kagura, doshite? (why)"

"After your sudden transformation last night…and...ma (well)…I thought I lost you for good, Kyo! I'm just so glad that you're here with me and that your mononoke form has finally left you." she explained as tears began to form in her eyes. Kyo frowned thoughtfully as he sat up, bringing Kagura up with him. He placed her more comfortably in his lap as he began to stroke her hair and murmur soothing words to stop her tears.

"Kagura," he began once the tears stopped. "You know I love you, and it would take more than a damn curse to keep me away from you! You mean the world to me!"

"Kyo!" she gasped as tears began to fill her eyes again.

"N-nani! (what) Why are you crying now! What did I do?"

"Baka! (idiot) It's happy tears! Ashiteru, (I love you) so much!" Kyo still looked confused at her sudden mood swings, but smiled at her none the less. He pushed her chin up, locking his firey eyes with her shy ones. Kyo then closed the distance between them with a kiss that took Kagura's breath away. It was sweet and gentle, and made her feel like the happiest and luckiest girl alive.

Soon the two pulled away in need of air. Kagura let out a small giggle as she tucked her head under Kyo's chin and sighed contentedly. Kyo subconsciously tightened his grip on her in return. Soon he noticed Kagura had dozed off in his arms. He tucked some loose strands of hair back behind her ears as he smiled down at her fondly. "Sleep well, koishii." He whispered. (koishii means luv…I think, but I no it duz mean sumthing lyk luv, if not luv.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tohru?" Yuki called out as he knocked on her door. "Are you in there?"

"Hai (yes)!" came the quick reply. Yuki heard soft feet pattering across the floor as Tohru opened the door and welcomed him in. "Doshta (whts wrong) Yuki-kun?" she enquired, worry slipping in to her tone. "Is it Kyo-kun? Is he all right?"

Yuki chuckled at Tohru's ever concerned personality. "Hai, hai! (yes, yes) Kyo is fine. He was on the roof with Kagura the last time I checked. I doubt they'll be coming down soon though."

"Oh…then what's wrong?" Tohru asked again.

"Do I need a reason to see the girl I love?" asked Yuki in a teasing tone. Tohru blushed and began to stammer.

"I-I…ano (umm)….Yuki-kun…" Yuki finally took mercy on her and cut her off.

"Dai ja bou. (It's ok) I was just teasing." Tohru blushed some more, but kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, Yuki had an idea. He made a flourished bow to Tohru as he enquired in a Princely tone, "May I have this dance?" Tohru looked confused.

"Yuki…there's no music."

"Who cares! Just imagine it! Besides no one's here to se us. It's just you and me!" reassured Yuki. Tohru cocked her head to the side in what Yuki saw as incredibly adorable.

"Okay!" she said after a pause. Yuki laughed and wrapped one arm around her waist and entwined the other with one of Tohru's hands as she brought one arm up around his neck. They didn't need to be that cautious since they were at home, and they both delighted in the fact that they were standing so close, but Yuki didn't transform.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, Hime-sama (Princess)?" Yuki asked with a twinkle in his violet orbs as he led Tohru around her room.

"Iie, (no) because you were there to catch me Prince Yuki!" Tohru replied back, catching on to the teasing thing. (I got those 2 lines from the WONDERFUL author and my 2nd beta-3xThreat! Pwwwez read her story Onigiri in a Fruits Basket and the sequel 2 tht, Let's Stay Together Always!) Yuki smiled charmingly at Tohru before rubbing his nose against hers, eliciting a girlish giggle from Tohru.

Soon the two stopped their dancing and just stood close to each other. Yuki removed his hand from Tohru's and replaced it on her cheek, caressing it. Tohru brought her suddenly free hand, around Yuki's neck, joining the other one. The two leaned closer until their lips touched in a wonderful kiss. Tohru suddenly got an evil idea into her head and she suddenly pulled away from Yuki with an evil grin on her face. Yuki's eyes were still half lidded from the kiss as he pouted in a cute way at the sudden removal of lips against his. "Oi!(hey)" he cried out. Tohru just giggled and ran out of the room. Yuki caught onto what she was doing and growled slightly as he chased after her with a grin. "Come back here!" he called out in a mock threatening voice. He just heard more sweet laughter from Tohru, already downstairs as she ran towards the freedom of outside.

Yuki put on a burst of speed as he ran down the last step and past Tohru to block the exit. "Ha! You can't get away now!" he cried out triumphantly. Tohru just kept on running towards him and ducked under his outspread arms. "Oi!(hey)" Yuki cried out in indignation as he turned and swiftly ran after her.

Tohru had just entered the woods when Yuki decided they had played enough and caught up towards the girl and grabbed her hand slowing her down. He then yanked her towards a tree and pinned her there. "Though you could get away from me, eh?" he growled playfully.

Tohru just smiled innocently and said, "Well I did until now…"

"Whatever! This is for teasing me like that, O so evil one!" Yuki whispered as he closed the distance between them with a sweetly breathtaking kiss. But he quickly pulled away moments later, even though Tohru gave a slight pout. He calmly began to walk away, but he suddenly felt a pair of arms warp around him, and a :POOF:

"Gomen nasai, (I'm sry-polite) Yuki-kun, demo (but) I didn't want you to get away." Tohru explained as she held a little nezumi (rat) in front of her face. The nezumi-Yuki crossed his arms and turned his head.

"That wasn't fair!" Tohru just giggled at his o-so-cute antics and placed him down on the grass. Suddenly, there was another :POOF: and Yuki transformed back into a human. Tohru squealed and blushed an avid color of red as she quickly turned around, allowing Yuki to put his clothes back on. "I'm finished." Yuki announced moments later. Tohru turned back around and before she knew it, Yuki had quickly placed his lips against hers again. When they pulled away, Yuki whispered, "I love you Honda, Tohru."

"I love you too, Yuki."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Shigure had called every one together and announced to his complete happiness, that none other than Aya was coming over! Yuki had calmly got up…walked towards Shigure…and delivered a punch that sent Shigure crumpling to the floor with a small, "oowwiiee….hitoi…(how cruel)" Kyo was angry that Yuki had gotten to Shigure before he could, but he still couldn't help but laugh at the inu's (dog's) sudden blow. Tohru shook her head at the guys' acts, and she and Kagura helped Shigure into a sitting position. "Ah, what would I do without you two lovely flowers?" Shigure said dreamily, eliciting two more bumps on to his head and no one being there to help him up. (Kyo and Yuki dragged Tohru and Kagura away.)

Just as promised, Ayame did come in 20 minutes later. A few poses and bumps later, the entire group was sitting down for lunch. "So, Kyonkichi-kun!" began Ayame. "How do you feel now?"

"Nani? (what) And **don't** call me that!"

"Pish posh, you know exactly what I mean Kyonkichi-kun! How do you feel now that your mononoke (monster) form is gone!"

"**Stop calling me that**! And how did you find out about that anyway!" :silence: "You told everyone didn't you….kuso inu… (damn dog)" Shigure gulped and backed away nervously.

"Now, now Kyo…It's good news and I thought the family should know!"

"The family should know eh? **Then what'll happen once Akito finds out! **You heard Hatori, Shigure! Akito is not to know of this! If he does find out…we'll know who to blame!" Kyo's voice had been deathly calm during all of this and quite frankly, none of them had seen him like this before. The silence in the room was thick and tense.

"K-kyo-kun…" Tohru began hesitantly and quietly. Not getting a response she tried out, "Nii-chan…" (big brother) Kyo suddenly snapped his head in her direction. His eyes immediately softened and he allowed Tohru to grab his hand and help him up and out of the room. Yuki and Kagura excused themselves and followed after the previous two. Ayame and Shigure stared after the retreating teens with mixed expressions. What shocked the two most other than Kyo's behavior was how Tohru used 'nii-chan' and Kyo responded to it. After awhile Shigure broke the silence.

"Maybe he's right. If Akito finds out, it will be my fault…" Ayame didn't say anything but placed a hand on Shigure's shoulder reassuringly.

"Then we'll all try our hardest so Akito doesn't find out. We know what will happen if he does, so that should encourage us enough." Shigure gave Ayame a grateful smile. It was during times like these that he truly appreciated having a friend like Ayame.

"Arigato Aya. (Thx)" Shigure said after a pause. "Anyway, why did you want to come see me other than trying to work towards your good-willed brotherly love with Yuki?" Ayame's face has suddenly become very serious, which meant it was something big. "Aya…doshta? (whts wrong)" Shigure asked, concern and worry creeping in to his voice. Ayame heaved a sigh that was very much unlike him.

"Shigure…when I was working with Mine the other day, I realized something…" Ayame began in an odd tone. Shigure's eyebrows quirked up. _I think I know now_… he thought to himself. "Shigure…I just realized that I…I love Mine."

Shigure laughed. "I knew it!" he exclaimed gleefully. Ayame stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Gomen, Aya. (sry) I just knew this would happen one dy, that's all."

Ayame sighed again. "What should I do about this?" That's when Shigure's grin faded and he grew silent again.

"I don't know Aya. You know how we are restricted with the curse and all…"

"Demo, (but) I love her. I love her Shigure!" Ayame nearly shouted. Shigure gazed at his friend's serious and near exasperated expression. _He's truly in love with her…_

"Aya…I know this is highly risky…" Shigure began in an uncertain tone. "Demo, (but) maybe you should tell her how you feel…and about the curse."

"Nani!" exclaimed Ayame. "Shigure, you're the last person I would think of saying something like that! I can understand Tohru-kun, she found out by accident and she's a very sweet girl so I know she won't tell….demo (but)…"

"Ayame, if you love her, you have to trust her too! If she accepts you, then you'll know that she really is the one for you. Besides, we can always get Hatori to mind-wipe her." Shigure reasoned.

"But then, things won't be the same again." Ayame sighed. Shigure didn't say anything else, but just waited for Ayame's decision. "All right. I'll tell her how I feel and about the curse and if she rejects me, I'll get Hatori to…mind-wipe her."

Shigure grinned. He was positive this would work out. He didn't know how he knew that…but he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

YAY another chappie done! Satisfied ppl! I really don't have much to say other thn **THIS IS** **FAR FRUM OVR AND THT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CHAPPIES LEFT! **So stop worrying bout the end of da story! **At the end it will say THE END OR OWARI!** Ok, now tht that's cleared up, I thank each and evry1 of my reviewers! U guys rock! Dunno wht else 2 say…if u do review, plz don't flame me! I DO NOT accept flames! If u don't lyk my story, thn don't read it and don't bitch me out about it! Okeez…I g2g now! Bai!

silveryuki06


	10. Shocking Events

Hewo pplz! I just watched **Spirited Away** for da billionth time 2day! I luv tht movie! So sweet n vry good! Yup…neway, I got sorta stuck on this chappie…so yea! Gomen nasai! (sry-formal) :bows: ummm, reviewer replies:

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Bubbles078:** yupyup! I was happy wen I wrote 2 chappie bout Kyo 2! Lol! I no fluff isn't pointless! Its vry point full, but I only wrote tht cuz sum other ppl tend 2 think otherwise! Lol! Im talking bout all da uptight ppl! Neway…awwww ure so sweet! I would be honored to accept the fluff award! Lol! Yes…I am vry happy 4 Kyo and I also think he deserves lotsa luv, which he is getting at da moment! Lol! Thankies 4 da encouragement and da e-mails! Lol!

**Aria's star:** ive missed ure reviews, pwweez update ure story! Hmmm, u nvr no wht I could do 2 Aya n Mine! Muahahahahaha! Lol! Jk! They are a kawaii couple!

**Flute4ever330:** yup! Yukirus are sooo kawaii n sweet ne? lol! Aya n Mine totally go 2gthr! They are really cute sumtimes! U think a lot lyk Aria's star at this point! Lol! U both said the same things about Aya n mine!

**EarthGurdian: **yay! ure the...umm...hold on a sec…ah! Ure da 4th person 2 think so! Lol! I feel soo happy with all da wonderful reviews I get frum u n others!

**3xThreat: **YAY! Ure welcum 4 da shout out n im glad u liked da way I used da 'heaven' thingee! Hey…ure not the 1st reviewer this time! Lol! Im sorry I confused u n stuff…I have decided tht it's a bracelet, not a necklace! I just get so caught up on writing necklace sumtimes, tht I confuse myself! U can keep da necklace thingee, and evn if mine was a necklace, thn u could have kept it neway! Wht are friends 4? Lol! Ure AWESUM 2! Ja ne!

**coolgirl44:** yes, I finally got around 2 reading ure story, n I reviewed it! I lyk it! Nice n simple! Lol! Neway, thx 4 da review! Ja!

Now tht reviews are dun n ovr with, on with the story as always!

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 10!- Shocking Events_**

Ayame ended up sleeping over at Shigure's, as he was probably planning to in the first place. That night, as he slept, Ayame thought about what he could do for Mine and how he could tell her about his love. He finally decided on a dinner, and then a walk through the park. But consequently, dark, heavy clouds began to come in the next morning as a dreary mood set about the place.

Kagura insisted on staying for at least a week longer to take care of her Kyo-kun and was sitting with him on the roof. Yuki and Tohru were planning to go out to the 'Secret Base' to secure it before the storm came about. Shigure was in his study, writing out his latest novel. Ayame just sat with a blank face, staring out the window. No body questioned his out of character antics as Shigure told them not too. But everyone was worried for the perverted hebi (snake), though some wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Ne Yuki, I'm worried about Ayame-san. This isn't like him." Tohru whispered to Yuki as they passed where Ayame was sitting in the same position as 5 minutes ago. Yuki sighed.

"Wakarimasu, (I know) this is most unlike him, and though I hate to admit it, I'm worried. Demo (but) Shigure won't tell us what's wrong, and we're not supposed to disturb Ayame."

"Maybe Ayame-san will tell us when he's ready." Tohru put in thoughtfully. Yuki smiled fondly at her.

"I'm sure he will. Now come on, we better get to the secret base. It's getting pretty windy so I'm sure it'll rain soon."

"Hai. (ok) I'm going to go get some supplies we'll need ne? (ok)" Yuki nodded and watched her go. As soon as she left, Yuki groaned and clutched at his forehead. He had a headache that was growing worse by the minute and he suspected he was catching a cold, but he didn't want to worry Tohru and stress her out further so he didn't say anything. Yuki leaned against the wall and sank down until he was sitting with his knees up against his chest. A minute later, he heard Tohru as she came in to view with the supplies they needed, as promised.

Soon the two were walking down the path towards the base. Unfortunately, the minute they got there, the wind seemed to want to torture them as it picked up even more and the first droplets of cool rainwater came down. Yuki groaned in dismay as he and Tohru quickly tried to secure the base. Unfortunately, the wind wasn't working with them and by the time they finished, it was pouring and Yuki's insides felt like they were on fire.

Muddied water, splashed around their feet as the two ran quickly back towards Shigure's. Yuki was shivering lightly, but it got worse and Tohru noticed the moment they were under dry roof. "Yuki! You're shivering! Hold on a minute while I get a towel." Tohru exclaimed as she ran towards the bathroom. When she got back a few moments later, Yuki's shivering was **even** worse as he panted for breath. "Yuki…you…an attack!" she managed to stutter before she screamed as Yuki blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo had just finished changing into dry clothes from when he Kagura got wet on the roof, when he heard a scream from downstairs that sounded like Tohru's. "Tohru!" he cried out as he ran out of his room and down stairs, Kagura also hearing the scream, was right behind him. Ayame and Shigure arrived at the same time Kyo and Kagura did. They stood shocked for a moment as they saw Tohru crying beside an unconscious Yuki. They immediately sprang in to action. Ayame hurried to call Hatori and Kagura immediately went to Tohru to comfort her. Kyo and Shigure picked up the sopping wet Yuki, supporting him in between them. As soon as they managed to get Yuki to his room, the changed him out of his wet clothes and in to dry ones. Kagura took Tohru to the room they shared as she quickly helped her change also, before she also got sick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hatori was working on some files when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello, Sohma, Hatori speaking." He answered in a sort of monotone.

"_Ha-san!_" came the frantic yell of Ayame over the phone. "_You **have** to come here **now**!_" Hatori immediately sat upright and tense in his chair.

"What's wrong! Where are you!"

"I'm at Shigure's. Ha-san, haiaku!(hurry) It's Yuki! He's unconscious! I think he had an attack and I think he's sick too!"

"I'm on my way! I'll be there in 10 minutes." Hatori replied as he hung up the phone and quickly ran out of his office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as he finished the call, Ayame ran up the stairs and in to Yuki's room. He saw Tohru sitting in a chair by the bedside with her face in her arms on the bed. Her shoulders were shaking with her sobs, and Kagura was rubbing her shoulders soothingly. Kyo was watching them with worry in his eyes by the window. Shigure sat against the wall with a tired demeanor. Ayame walked towards the foot of the bed. Yuki looked deathly pale and sweat beaded his brow. Ayame couldn't look any more so he turned and went next to Shigure.

"I don't think Yuki is doing too well." Shigure whispered to Ayame. "This is his worst attack ever." Ayame's eyes clouded over as he glanced where Tohru was still sobbing.

"If Tohru-kun is taking it like this, I hate to see what would happen if…if...Yuki D-didn't…make it." stuttered Ayame, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Hai. (yes)" agreed Shigure. "Kagura told me how she had freaked out while Kyo had transformed because Yuki told her he could die happily then because she loved him. Kagura said she was sobbing and freaking out. I'm afraid all this emotional stress will be too much on Tohru. She's always hid her emotions when she's sad or something…and now…"

Awhile later, they heard the door opening and footsteps running up the stairs. Hatori appeared in the doorway as he rushed to Yuki's side. He nodded to Ayame and Shigure gesturing towards the teens. They understood and set about ushering every one out. Kyo hesitantly left, and though he tried to cover it, every one noticed anyway. Shigure left behind him and Ayame helped Kagura get Tohru out of the room, as he slid the door shut behind them, and they all went downstairs in to the living room. (I dunno if they have a living room or not so don't blame me! Let's just say they do have one. I swear, I don't know a thing about Shigure's house plan!) Ayame and Shigure went in to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving Tohru, Kyo, and Kagura alone. Kyo looked at Tohru with worry as he walked towards her.

"Tohru…" he whispered. Tohru looked up at him with a tired face and puffy eyes. He opened his arms out for a hug that he didn't give out a lot. Tohru ran into his arms and felt safe for the 3 seconds he was able to hold her in. Tohru still held onto Kyo even after he transformed. Kagura joined the little group hug. Normally, Kyo would get flustered and leave, but for Tohru's sake he decided to stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..After a :POOF: and some squeals later, Hatori came down with a grave face. Every one immediately crowded around him with anxious faces. Hatori sighed wearily. "Yuki is stable at the moment..." There were audible sighs of relief through out the small crowd. "But…his condition may change at any time. I will stay here for tonight, and if he can remain stable through the rest of the night, then he will be fine." Hatori continued. "Now I suggest you guys take a rest. You especially Tohru-san." Tohru nodded and with a quick bow, left the room. Kagura and Kyo quickly excused themselves and ran after Tohru, and the adults all went into the kitchen to talk.

Once Kagura and Kyo saw to it that Tohru actually fell asleep for a much needed rest, they decided to take turns watching over Yuki. Kyo volunteered to go first. He sat in the chair still by Yuki's bed as he bounced his gaze from Yuki to the window and the sky he could see from his position now and then. A while later Kyo sighed, staring at Yuki and he suddenly felt the need to talk. It didn't matter that the only person there wouldn't respond; he just needed to get things out of the system.

"Yuki…you need to get better and get up. Tohru needs you. You wouldn't believe how depressed she is. I think all the stress is getting to her. If you would get up, I know she would feel better." After a deep breath and a pause, Kyo nervously hurried on even though he knew Yuki couldn't hear him. "To tell the truth…things aren't the same here without you. Kami-sama…this is so hard to say…of course, I'd never say this when you were awake or anything…whatever! I really sound like I'm crazy and blabbering now, but there was a lady that talked to me while I was unconscious myself and she told me that you were the closest thing to a best friend to me, though I didn't realize it. I doubted that sort of before, but now…To tell you the truth…you aren't half as bad as I thought. Guess I'm like Haru. That baka ushi! (idiot cow):sigh: Just wake up Yuki! Every one is worried." Kyo trailed off as he sighed again and looked away. Suddenly out of no where, a sharp, agonizing pain filled Kyo's head. He groaned and bit back a scream, and clutched at his head, but a minute later, the pain suddenly vanished, but it left his insides slightly messed up. As Kyo reopened his eyes, he saw Yuki stirring. _He's not supposed to be awake now!_ _Hatori told us he was probably only going to wake in the morning! I better go get Tohru._ Kyo thought to himself as he started to get up.

"Kyo…" rasped Yuki, his violet orbs not so bright anymore, but clouded over with being sick and having a pounding head ache that was worse than the one before.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get Tohru." Kyo quickly replied, shrugging off the fact that Yuki called out _his_ name by using the excuse that he was he first person Yuki saw.

"Iie. (no)…I need…to talk…to you."

"Nani! (What)" Kyo exclaimed in surprise.

"I heard everything…you said. I don't know how…demo (but) I heard you…through the darkness…" Yuki managed to get out. Kyo blushed and just stared at Yuki in shock. "I don't think…I can stay conscious much longer…but before I…chicken out, or…forget…I wanted you to know…that you aren't half bad either and that…what you said….goes back…at…you…." Yuki trailed off with a groan as a fresh wave of pain rippled through his head and he fell back unconscious once more.

"That's not fair." Kyo muttered later. "You didn't have to admit anything…damn you Yuki…" he said half heartedly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Tohru walked in to Yuki's room and told Kyo she could watch Yuki now and that he should get some rest. Kyo gratefully accepted as he left the room after giving Tohru a blushing kiss on the cheek. Tohru giggled at his bashfulness and gave him a kiss on the cheek of his own. Shaking her head fondly after he left, Tohru sat down in the chair Kyo had just vacated and her face immediately became worried and tense again. She reached across the bed and stroked Yuki's hand that protruded out of the bed sheets. "Get well soon Yuki…" she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**With Yuki: **(this mite be confusing! GOMEN NASAI! And I know im rushing things! I just want this chapter over with!)

After Yuki's little talk with Kyo, Yuki once again fell into darkness. Yuki didn't know how long he lay suspended there until he could suddenly see gain. But everything was white, with the barest smudges of grey as shadows. (Seem familiar! Lol! I just used Kyon-kyon's black-out period n inserted it in to Yuki's! lol!) Suddenly a young man materialized in front of Yuki. Yuki felt like he was staring in to a mirror. The man looked exactly like him!

"Konnichiwa Yuki." The man greeted in the same charming, yet soft tone as Yuki.

"Ano… (umm) Konnichiwa (hello) demo (but)…who are you?"

"Ah, introductions will be made as soon as another young one in your house holds allows himself to sleep."

"You mean…Kyo?" asked Yuki, picking up the hints in the sentence.

"Mmm…ah! Here he is now!" exclaimed the young man. Yuki looked to his right and saw Kyo walking towards him.

"Kyo?"

"Yuki! Ano… (umm) what are you doing here…aren't I supposed to be asleep? This is one screwed up dream…."

"Ah young neko (cat), this is not a dream…more of a…vision! If you will. Just had to merge the both of your subconscious together…Hmm…she certainly is late this time…"

"What is going on!" exclaimed Yuki.

"And who are you talking about?" added a very frustrated Kyo.

"Her!" replied the Yuki-look alike to Kyo, pointing to his left. The lady from Kyo's vision suddenly appeared with a flustered smile.

"Gomen… (sry)" she whispered.

"Oi! (hey) You're the Lady from my vision!"

"We meet again Kyo! Ah, I forgot to formally introduce myself last time! Hajimemashite (pleased 2 meet u), Sohma, Kohaku at your service. I am the first Sohma to be cursed with the spirit of the Neko. (cat)" she announced with a formal bow.

"Hajimemashite, Sohma, Yukito at your service. I am the first Sohma to be cursed with the spirit of the Nezumi. (rat)" followed the Yuki-look alike with a bow also. Yuki and Kyo politely bowed back to the two of them. Kyo opened his mouth to speak, but Kohaku made a shushing-gesture.

"Of course we already know who you guys are and all, but anyway, we don't have much time left, but we both came here to announce something vitally important to the rest of your lives." She announced quickly. "Sohma, Yuki you were the one chosen to bear the burden of the nezumi (rat). Sohma, Kyo you were chosen to bear the burden of the neko (cat). We came to you to tell you that both of you are free of those burdens."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An impending silence loomed over Yuki and Kyo.

"**_WHAT!"_** They both screamed at the same time. Kohaku sighed at rubbed at her forehead.

"I'll take it from here Kohaku." Yukito said as he put a reassuring hand on Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku bore the faintest of blushes as she nodded and stepped back a step. "Okay straight and simple, the both of your curses are gone. Yuki, because you tried your best to break the bond between you and Akito, won the love of an outsider who accepted you, faced your fears, and won a :ahem: best friend in none other than the neko (cat) whom you finally accepted, you have been set free. You made an effort and much more than that." Yuki looked overwhelmed at the entire idea of being free, and had a puzzled look at the last sentence. "You'll understand later." Yukito added. Yuki nodded and stepped back to let Yukito address Kyo, still looking surprised, confused, and overwhelmed all at the same time.

"Kyo, your curse lifted because you **accepted,** and **admitted** to finding a best friend or at least a friend in the nezumi (rat), another Sohma accepted you without questions, an outsider also accepted you with both your forms, and you received love and trust from one who ran away from you before, but stayed with you in the end. Okay, you can finish things up Kohaku." Yukito quickly announced.

Kohaku quickly stepped back in all talk and no nonsense. "I know we are rushing you guys into this and it may be too much to take in. But you have to understand and you have to remain strong. You two are the first Sohmas in ages to have your curses broken. This is big! Your clan head will **NOT** be happy and he won't tolerate such things. You have to remain strong; you have to help the others that are still cursed. Oh, and Kyo another thing…Kagura isn't cursed anymore either, I will **NOT** go in to any more details about that and why she is set free, as it will just waste precious time, but consider it our gift to you for what you had to go through." Kyo looked grateful, but just as blown over as Yuki. "Both of you have to protect the ones you love, promise me that you'll help the others and try to protect each other!" Kohaku begged.

"We promise." Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"Good. Now another thing you should know is what contains the Jyuunishi (Zodiac) spirits. It's a bracelet. It is hidden in a long forgotten room inside the Sohma Main House. Now that we told you, your clan head will also know. He will also try to keep it from all of you. Be careful. Mine and Yukito's time for us to be able to talk with you is up. We must go. Stay safe."

"Good luck boys. No pressure, but please don't fail the family." Yukito added with a wink.

"Yea…no pressure my ass." muttered Kyo. Yuki and Kyo watched as the first nezumi (rat) and neko (cat) disappeared hand in hand, with smiles on their faces. Yuki turned to say something to Kyo, but found he wasn't there. Suddenly Yuki felt like he was being tugged upwards as white and grey meshed together until he couldn't discern anything and all there was, was the limitless black pits of sleep land.

My longer thn the last chappie and the chappie b4 tht finished! Yay! Sry if im rushing things! Can't help it! I want 2 get past sum stuff! Till my next update! Ja ne!

Silver-chan


	11. Revealing New Found Facts

**Random Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket or ne of the characters! All I own is da bracelet and Yuki! Ha! U shall never take Yuki away from me! (Uo appears with a pipe: now, wht did we talk about earlier? Say the disclaimer RIGHT!) eeep! Fine u grumpy puss! I don't…I don't own…I don't own Yuki either!

Hello everybody! I was just looking at my stats page n im VRY happy! **Yay almost** **100 reviews**!(exclamation marks go all the way 2 da end of this line, but seems 2 take pleasure in taking away all excessive punctuations, so ! combined with ? doesn't show nemore! Grrr!) Plz review n help me 2 da 100 mark! Tht Is my goal! Lol! Thn the goal shall me moved up sum more frum there! Ure reviews really cheer me up a lot! Thankies 2 all da reviewers! Now, replies!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Aria's star: **YAY! U FINALLY UPDATED! **Now, update some more!** Lol! Thx 4 da review!

**Bubbles078:** hold ure horses there! Lol! Only, Kyo, Yuki, n Kagura re free! Lol! Yea I o…but I had 2 write Yuki being sick or else…yea….thank u soooo much! I was reeeally worried tht everything seemed rushed! I didn't no how else 2 write the last chappie! lol! No, its ok! Amazing is just fine! Lol!

**B.C. Company:** eh! When I checked it, there was a review button! Hmm...thts just screwed up! Y don't u double check or sumthin? Yay! U luv my story! Me happy!

**Flute4ever330:** yes! Thts wht I was happy bout most! Lol1 yukiru fluff must go on! But this time, no interruptions! Yay! Lol!

**EarthGurdian:** well, u don't have 2 wait ne longer, cuz here is da nxt chappie! lol!

**Trinity:** eeepp! Pweez don't skewer me with a pitch fork! Besides, u cant do tht cuz thn this story would be dead and I think I can safely assume you'll have sum angry ppl on ure hands! Nyaa nyaa! Lol! Jk! Ill try 2 update as soon and as much as possible!

**Anime59:** geez, all these reviews are always lyk 10 words tops, so I can't really reply now can I? thx 4 da review!

**Coolgirl44:** ure welcome 4 da reviews, n thank U 4 reviewing my story! Lol!

**lilsHrImP tHinGy:** again, gotta luv da penname! Lol! Yes it is my story, n I shall do wht I want! Muahahahaha! Lol! Sry, im getting a bit hyper with all da reviews……better calm down…neway, tht is a wonderful idea, and I would use it, but I received ure review wen I already wrote out most of the chapter…so sorry! I really would have used the idea since it's so sweet, but...yea...maybe u can give me another idea soon? Thankies!

Okeez ppl! On with da story as always!

_**Zodiac Love- Chapter 11- Revealing New Found Facts**_

Tohru sighed wearily as she continued her worried vigil over Yuki. But she was slightly happy because sometime during the first hour of her vigil, Yuki's breathing returned to normal and his cheeks regained their color. It seemed he was only sleeping now. When Tohru checked his temperature, she found that even that had returned to normal. Either Yuki's body was really good at recovering, or fate was smiling down on them that day. _Probably both._ Tohru figured.

Suddenly, she saw Yuki beginning to stir. "Yuki…" she whispered hesitantly. Yuki's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to see a worried Tohru bending over him.

"Konnichiwa (hello), Tohru." he whispered with a smile. Tears began to fill up Tohru's eyes as she threw herself on top of Yuki, hugging the living daylights out of him. "Tohru…"

"Gomen nasai! (im sry) I'm just so happy you're okay! You scared me when you passed out with an attack yesterday Yuki! I'm so happy your okay!" she babbled.

"Tohru…too tight…can't breathe…" Yuki gasped out. Tohru immediately let go with a small gasp.

"Gomen nasai!" She suddenly realized something and let out another gasp. "Yuki! **You didn't transform**!" she exclaimed in surprise. Yuki grinned cheekily.

"Wakarimasu! (I know)"  
"Demo (but)…how…I hugged you and…"

"Our curses are broken." said a voice by the doorway. Tohru whipped her head around to find a smirking Kyo.

"You curses are…broken? Does that mean I can hug all of you now!" asked a now excited Tohru.

"Iie. (no) Just me, Yuki, and Kagura. But you could already hug Kagura, so she doesn't count in your case." Kyo added thoughtfully. "Oi, (hey) Yuki, looks like Yukito and Kohaku made you better. Another 'gift'?" Kyo commented.

"Iie. (No) I think they got me sick on purpose."

"Ah..."

Tohru looked back and forth between the two grinning boys. "Ano… (umm) What's going on?" Tohru interrupted the surprisingly **_civil _**conversation with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"We'll tell you, just get every one else up here." Kyo told her. "I don't want to go through this a million times!"

"Hai. (ok)" Tohru quickly replied as she ran out of the room to get the rest of the household in to Yuki's room.

10 minutes later after Yuki and Kyo went through Kyo's first vision first, and then the both of their dreams, the stunned listeners sat in quiet shock around the room.

"So I can hug Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, and they won't transform and if another guy hugs or bumps into Kagura-chan, she won't transform either?" Tohru clarified.

"Hai." Yuki answered with a smile. "Though, I don't think Kyo will like it if another guy hugs Kagura." he teased. Kyo blushed and turned his head.

"Awww! How kawaii Kyo-kun! (cute)" Kagura gushed out as she ran over to Kyo and hugged him, making him blush even more. Everybody else laughed at Kyo's discomfort.

"Don't forget, the rest of you can get rid of your curses to." stated Yuki. "Either you can be yourself and wait, or you can try to take the bracelet from Akito and break all the beads." Yuki explained. Ayame, who had quickly regained his old gung-ho attitude once he saw his otoutou-kun (little bro) alive and well, set about employing his dramatics much to certain people's dismay.

"Since I am so wonderful and all, I will wait and see if the curse shall break! After all, if it broke for my dear otoutou-kun, then it shall definitely break for me!" he stated confidently as he finished up with his typical, loud, ear-grating laugh.

"Urusee (shut up)!" yelled Kyo. At the sound of Ayame's stupid comments and Kyo's bickering, Shigure sighed happily. _Things are getting back to normal!_

Suddenly, Hatori who had remained silent for the majority of the time except for letting out a surprised gasp when he found out about the curses, spoke up. "Every one please leave for a moment. I need to double-check and see if Yuki is totally clear." He stated with a doctor's authority. Every one nodded and began to shuffle out of the room.

Once outside, Tohru turned to Kyo and gave him a hug out of no where. "Arigato goziamasu Kyo. (thx)" she whispered in to his chest.

"What for?" Kyo asked, surprised at her sudden embrace.

"For being my nii-chan (big bro) and for taking care of me and helping Yuki."

"It's no problem." He replied gruffly as a small blush formed on his face. He lightly squeezed Tohru and gestured for Kagura to join the little hug. Kagura happily obliged as she hugged Tohru from behind. Shigure and Ayame suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Ah! How sweet!" Shigure commented dreamily, breaking the moment, as always. The group immediately broke apart and Kyo began to yell at Shigure to cover up his embarrassment. The girls giggled and Ayame laughed as they watched the sight with amusement. It finally ended with Shigure being knocked to the floor with a small whimper. Ayame quickly rushed to his side.

"Not to fear Gure-san! I, Ayame, will stay with you to the end, no matter what evil and dramatic fate befalls us!" he declared dramatically as he helped Shigure up.

"Ah! What would I do without you dear Aya!" Shigure sighed. Ayame shrugged and winked at him.

"Yosh!" they both declared simultaneously as they posed. (A/N: yosh means 'okay' and Shi-chan and Aya always say this a lot in the Japanese anime- which I personally think is wwaayy better thn the English dubbed version! The voice actors are waaayyy better! SORRY! It's my opinion and u guys mite have diff ones, so sry if I offended nebody!)

Anyway, this was the site that greeted Yuki and Hatori as they exited Yuki's room together. Yuki was wearing one of his grayish-colored Chinese shirts and a sort of greenish-grayish pants. (The ones he wore on his Tohru's "date" in the anime. This is why I lyk the anime better! It implies more yukiru while the manga implies kyoru! Grrr!) "Will you two quit that already?" Hatori commented wearily.

"Ah, Ha-san! Yuki is all okay isn't he?" Ayame asked energetically.

"Hai, hai. (yes, yes) He's perfectly fine. Better than I've seen him in awhile actually." Hatori added thoughtfully. "Ma, (well) since Yuki is all okay, I'll be taking my leave, there is work that needs to be finished. Ii kyo, Ayame. (Let's go)"

"Nani? (What)" Ayame blurted, caught off guard.

"You're coming with me." Hatori said simply.

"Ah, chotte matte. (Hold on a minute) I need to talk to Gure-san before we go about something."

"Hatori-san, why don't you stay until lunch?" Tohru suddenly offered. "It's the least I could do." Hatori sighed.

"There really s work I need to get too, but seeing as Ayame probably won't leave until then, we'll stay until lunch Honda-kun." agreed Hatori. Tohru smiled happily as she excused herself to prepare breakfast for those who hadn't eaten yet. Yuki followed her, and Kyo and Kagura went on to the roof.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After everyone had their fill of food to eat, every one seemed to separate. Hatori went for a walk, Shigure and Ayame retreated to Shigure's study, Yuki and Tohru went to the 'Secret Base', and Kyo and Kagura went to the store to do some shopping for Tohru so she could spend time with Yuki.

"Shigure…" Ayame began, breaking the silence. "I decided to tell Mine my feelings, but I'm…scared. I've never been this cared except when Yuki got the attack."

"Aya…I won't tell you not to be scared, but you have to be strong. If Mine accepts you, then you know you've probably found your 'one'. You know how hard it is for the Jyuunishi to love and accept, so if you truly do love her…go for it." Ayame nodded.

"Do you think a nice dinner and then a walk would do it?" he asked. Shigure looked thoughtful. "Probably, why don't you add some flowers or something to it?" Ayame agreed as the room got less tense and more back to normal. Pretty soon, the two inseparable friends were nonchalantly chatting about long lost days and random chit-chat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As Hatori walked, his mind was being consumed by thoughts of the curse. _What if all of our curses lifted? What would happen to Akito then? Would his health get better? Or would that quicken his death? If I got my curse broken, would I have another chance with…Kana? NO! She's married and happy, I shouldn't even be thinking about her_! Hatori berated himself. He suddenly heard giggling and laughter and when he looked to his left, he saw Yuki and Tohru in the distance. Yuki had his arms wrapped tightly around Tohru and she was in his lap. He said something else and Tohru giggled again, but she got cut off as Yuki's mouth dropped over hers. Hatori quickly turned his head and resumed walking. The two of them brought back so many painful memories. _Kana…_And for the first time in many a day, Hatori cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki and Tohru were happy that the rain decided to stop and that most of the grass was relatively dry as they trudged their way around the woods. They had finished up with the base and they were now just taking a walk. Finding a nice spot to sit under a tree, Yuki plopped down and tugged Tohru on to his lap. "I'm so glad that I'm not cursed anymore." Yuki whispered. "Now I know how it feels to hold some one whom you love." Tohru giggled as she cuddled in to Yuki some more. Yuki responsively tightened his grip on Tohru. "I'm never letting you go Tohru. No matter what happens or what any one says, you'll always be mine." Tohru smiled and blushed and turned in Yuki's lap to kiss him.

"I know." She mumbled against his lips. "I love you so much Yuki." She whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"I love you too." Yuki replied as he sneakily edged his hand towards Tohru's side and tickled her. Tohru yelped in surprise and then the laughter took over. She giggled helplessly, at the mercy of Yuki, who wasn't feeling very merciful at the moment as he continued his torture with an evil smirk. Suddenly, he stopped and leaned down to kiss Tohru again. He caught her off guard and her mouth was still open in need of air, so Yuki too advantage of that.

Tohru gasped, if she could do that, as she felt Yuki take advantage of her open mouth. Yuki paused for a moment and tensed as if afraid she would reject him. Tohru wrapped her arms more tightly around Yuki's neck and responded. Yuki decided he would take that as a sign of encouragement. One of his hands supported Tohru and the other tangled itself in her hair. Tohru moaned happily as she ran her fingers through Yuki's soft hair.

Soon the two pulled apart for air with flushed cheeks and happy smiles. "That…that was…wow!" half teased Yuki in a light tone. Tohru blushed and rubbed her nose against Yuki's. Yuki chuckled happily at her bashfulness. Tohru moved her self to where she was sitting sideways in Yuki lap with her head on his shoulder. Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly rested his head on top of Tohru's.

_This is where I belong._ Yuki thought. _My home, my heart, is with Tohru. **My **Tohru._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I thought this chappie would be longer thn the last….guess I was wrong…o well! Pwweez review evry1! Hope the fluff was 2 satisfaction! Ja ne!

Silver-chan


	12. Events That Will Change Lives

YAY! I GOT 100 REVIEWS::happy dance: it only took 11 CHAPTERS…but im there! Lol! THANK U 2 ALL OF U WHO HAVE REVIEWED THUS FAR! I hope 2 c more reviews coming in! Hmmm…im vry happy…reviewer replies!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Aria's star:** :taps foot impatiently: u still haven't updated! Lol! Just kidding! I no u have other stuff 2 do besides this, so its ok! Lol!

**3xThreat:** its okay! YAY! My story made its impact! Lotsa ppl have been sry for Hatori! Thts wht I wanted them 2 feel 2! I personally luv Ha-san! (Not as much as Yun-chan of course) I feel so sry for him, not 2 mention the fact tht he's hot lyk all da other Sohmas despite his age! Lol!

**Trinity:** I'm glad im helping u out! BTW: most of the Japanese I use is true, but sum im not sure on…lyk how 2 spell it or something…so yea….I usually onlee hav prblms on spelling…yup…yea...Okay, ill go now!

**Chibi Senshi of Saturn:** arigato 4 reviewing! -

**Bubbles078:** yay! Duz this mean I get da fluff award again::sparkle eyes: I feel really sry 4 ha-san……I luv him lots, but not as much as Yuki! Heeheehee! - yea…Aya n Mine get along rreeealll well! Lol! They always argue, but I think its playful…..plus, Mine really seems 2 understand Aya…I think Aya understands Mine 2! Lol! Yea...i get 2 e-mails 4 da same story 2! Think its normal?

**Coolgirl44:** arigato! Everyone thts reviewed so far luved the fluff! YAY! Im on a roll!

**FurubaFanatic3036:** hmmm…now if I told if everyone's curses would be lifted, tht would be spoiling the story wouldn't it! U no…I could always keep sum curses there…..or have all the curses come back…..yes…tht a good idea! Thank u! lol!

**Flute4ever330: **CONGRADULATIONS! URE DA 100 REVIEWER! Lol! yup….poor ha-san…thts lyk da 3 or 4 time I've said tht 2day….u'll just have 2 wait n c if Hatori will get kana again or if sumone else will steal his heart….heeheehee::evil smirk: im being so evil today! But I can't help it!

**LilsHrImP tHinGy:** \ if my story is over ill write- THE END OR OWARI! In big bold letters! Remember tht…n thank u 4 da review! .

And with no further ado…on with da story!

Okay, I DID edit this and im reposting it now! It's better in my opinion…I was displeased with the previous version…I know I didn't make a lot of changes to this chapter, but the changes are still there! Read them if you want, but nothings changed majorly….the events are still all there and in order….yup...now I g2g write da nxt chappie! Much luv!

_**Edited and reposted on August, 9 2005- 10: 45 a.m.**_

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 12-Events That Will Change Lives_**

As Ayame and Hatori left later _that night_, instead of at noon, Ayame was unusually silent, so was Hatori. Although…Hatori was always silent….Anyway, Hatori began to get worried at Ayame's behavior.

"Ayame?" he gently prodded quickly glancing at Ayame before reverting his attention back to the road.

"Eh? Nani, Ha-san? (wht)"

"Doushite? (whts wrong?)" Ayame looked startled. _Have I really been that out of character for even Hatori to notice?_ He thought with surprise. _Then again, Hatori has always noticed._ He added, his eyes softening fondly. "Ayame?" Hatori enquired again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, nandemunai Ha-san. (nothing) It's nothing…" Ayame trailed off, staring out the window. Hatori sighed, he knew it was _not_ nothing, but he didn't want to push Ayame, so he let it drop.

As Ayame stared out the window, doubts assaulted his mind. _What if Mine rejects me? What if she always only considered me as a friend? What if this ruins our relationship? Okay, calm down Ayame. Like Gure-san said, I need to have faith in Mine that she's the one for me and I have to believe. I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow for sure._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Shigure's house, things were calm and quiet. Shigure was finishing up his novel so he could hide it and torture Mit-chan, his editor, over it the next day. And the teens, they were all supposedly in bed already.

Yuki couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him awake, so he decided to go downstairs for a snack. It felt unusually hot in Shigure's house, so Yuki ditched his shirt as he walked out of his room and down stairs.(A/n: - HOTNESS! Lol!) _No one would be up at this time anyway. _He figured.

Yuki walked into the kitchen and had just consumed his intended snack when he heard foot steps on the stairs. He poked his head around the corner to see who it was. "_Tohru…"_

Tohru was wearing her usual yellow pajama set with the button up shirt and comfortable pants. She couldn't sleep either, so she went downstairs to make some tea and get a snack. She was on the last few steps when she heard some one whisper, "_Tohru…_" Startled, she let out a small shriek and began to stumble and was about to fly face first into the floor for a _very_ nasty bruise until she felt warm arms wrap around her and catch her. Tohru looked up and found Yuki's concerned face above hers. Tohru blushed at her moment of clumsiness and began to disentangle her self from the very charming boyfriend of hers.

"Ano (umm)…Yuki-kun…sumimasen (excuse me)…I didn't know you where here… you…" Yuki's lips crushed against hers immediately ceased all attempts at stuttering out apologies and what-not as Tohru quickly responded after recovering from her initial surprise.

When the two managed to separate, they couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces. That was when Tohru fully realized that Yuki, for lack of better words, looked _drop dead gorgeous_, in her opinion at least. (A/N: Of course Yuki will _always_ look hot no matter wht! Lol!) His tousled hair and handsome face combined with his firm shoulders and very bare chest that accompanied them could do wonders to a girl like Tohru, or any girl for that matter.

Yuki gazed at Tohru fondly after their moment of silliness. His smile grew in to a grin as he watched Tohru notice for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Shaking his head slightly, he stepped closer to Tohru and pushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Have I told you that you are so incredibly kawaii (cute) at times?" he whispered. Tohru blushed even more. _I am so evil._ Yuki thought. _I guess I just like making her blush…_Pushing all thoughts out of his mind from there, Yuki gently wrapped his arms around Tohru, pressing her to him lightly as he rested his head on top of hers. Tohru sighed lightly as she wrapped her arms around Yuki as well. She was so glad that at least Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura's curses had broken. This gave hope to every one else cursed also.

_It feels so weird…_thought Yuki. _To be able to hug some one…not unpleasant, Tohru is definitely warm and huggable enough…just weird. Sometimes I can't even believe I'm doing this. Whatever…I should be happy, and happy I am._

"So why did you come down here so late Hime-sama? (princess)" Yuki enquired lightly as he pulled away from his thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to make some tea." Tohru replied as she pulled away from Yuki, remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She gently pushed past him and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Do you want some?" she added.

"Hai. (ok)" Yuki replied, following her. Suddenly, someone else's voice interrupted.

"What are you guys doing up?" It was Kagura.

"Ah, Kagura-chan! We couldn't sleep so I'm just going to make some tea. Do you want some too?" Tohru enquired, as she bustled about the kitchen.

"Hai. I couldn't sleep either." Kagura replied as she lightly leaned against the doorway.

"And I'm assuming Kyo couldn't either." Yuki added with a mysterious smile.

"Why?" Kagura enquired, confused.

"Because I'm right here." came Kyo's voice from right next to Kagura's ear. Kagura let out a shriek as Yuki and Tohru laughed. They saw Kyo sneaking up behind her as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Don't do that Kyo!" Kagura berated as he turned around to bop him upside his head. "You really…scared…me…." She trailed off as she found that Kyo wasn't wearing a shirt either! (A/N: sry I can't help it!I feel weird 2day so thts affecting my writings…sowwyy….) Kyo smirked as he watched a blush crawl up Kagura's face. He chuckled as he leaned down and have her a quick kiss.

"Minna! (everyone) What's going on? I heard people going down the stairs and a yell." called Shigure from around the stairs, quickly appearing next to Kyo and Kagura in the doorway of the kitchen.

"None of us could sleep." Tohru explained. "Do all of you want some tea now?" Every one nodded.

"I would never pass up a chance to take some of my Flower's wonderful cooking, no matter what it is!" Shigure proclaimed. "Oh, and I'm probably correct in assuming the reason you guys couldn't sleep right? Judging that neither Yuki nor Kyo has their shirts on." A suddenly furious/embarrassed Yuki and Kyo appeared before Shigure.

"DIE!" :BAM::CRASH: Shigure was pummeled to the ground with two very big bumps on his head. The girls giggled as the everyday chaos folded out like a normal routine. Actually, it was a normal routine….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Next Day:**

Ayame bounced into his shop with his cheery attitude as usual. Mine, who always got there before him, greeted him with her soft tones. "Ohayo Goziamasu (good morning) Ayame-san."

"Ohayo Mine! O' Genki desu ka?" (how r u?)"

"Genki." (I'm well) Mine replied cheerfully. It was their firmly established morning routine.

"Do we have any new orders?" Ayame enquired.

"Ano… (umm)…Iie. (No) But we still have to give Higurashi-san her kimono."

"Sou ka? (Is that so?) Then she'll receive it later today!" Ayame responded firmly a moment later. Mine smiled fondly at him. _Ayame-san is always so cheerful._

"Ah, Gomen nasai! (im sry) I forgot to tell you that your otoutou-kun (lil bro) and some of his friends will be over in an hour. They need to talk to you about something." Ayame looked startled.

"Hontou? (really)…This hasn't happened before. Oh well! Another chance to deepen my brotherly love with Yuki!" Ayame declared happily. Mine giggled as she left the room. As soon as she was gone, Ayame's façade dropped and his face fell slightly. _Mine…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have a good day sir! Ah, otoutou-kun! (little brother) There you are! And you brought your lovely Tohru-kun and Kyonkichi-kun and Kagura-kun with you!"

"Urusee! (shut up)" came the halfhearted reply from Yuki to Ayame. "Tohru just needed to talk to you about something and I also need to talk to you." Ayame's face held no expression for a moment as he digested the fact that Yuki wanted to talk to _him_!

"Ayame-san, have they arrived?" came a soft voice from among the aisles of clothing.

"Ah…Hai! (yes)" Ayame called back, snapping out of his thoughts. Mine poked her head out from her aisle and smiled.

"Welcome every one!" she greeted. Her eyes suddenly rested upon Kagura and they took on an odd gleam.

"She's started." Ayame sighed.

"Started what?" came Kyo's cautious reply. His answer came when Mine suddenly rushed out towards him and Kagura and promptly began jabbering at high speed and dragging Kagura away. "Oi! (hey)" Kyo called out indignantly and in alarm.

"Just let her go." Yuki chimed in. "She did the same thing to Tohru when she came here with me for the first time."

"And what exactly is that?" Kyo asked angrily.

"You'll see." Yuki replied with a slight smile.

"Ayame-san." Tohru began.

"What is it Tohru-kun, and please just call me Ayame! After all we're going to be family soon!" Ayame declared with a smile.

Yuki blushed. "Urusee! (shut up)" Ayame all but ignored him.

"Of course, Gure-san tells me that you and Yuki have already engaged in certain naughty activities, as have Kagura and Kyo!" Ayame added mischievously. :Fighting noises are heard in the background: We return to Ayame, Yuki, and Kyo to find Ayame beat up on the floor. Everyone, but Ayame of course, suddenly looked up when they heard Mine clearing her throat.

"Minna-san, (every1) here's the new Kagura-kun." She announced turning back towards the curtains she emerged from. "Come on Kagura-kun! Don't be shy." She led Kagura out by the hands and what Kyo saw left him speechless. Kagura looked almost exactly like what Tohru wore for Yuki. Only differences: the dress extended all the way to her ankles, it was a bit less fluffy, and it was various shades of green. Kagura also had a matching bow that held back some of her hair at the back of her head. (A/N: I always seem 2 put Kagura in green dresses…o well…neway, 2 see wht Tohru wore here: http// ume. silent-hope. net/ agallery / 34.jpg without da spaces of course. It's much too much to describe! SORRY!)

"What do you guys think?" asked Mine cheerfully.

"Kagura-chan, you look wonderful!" gushed Tohru.

"Hai. (yes) You look very pretty." agreed Yuki.

"Why, she looks wonderful Mine! Almost exactly like Tohru-kun when we dressed her up for Yuki!" came Ayame's voice.

"Eh, didn't we knock you out for longer than that?" asked Kyo.

"Experience with this gives me quick recovery Kyonkichi-kun!" Ayame announced airily.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyonkichi-kun! How rude you are to your Princess! You're the only one who hasn't commented on her beauty!" chastised Ayame ignoring Kyo's outburst. Kyo glared at Ayame but immediately blushed at his comment, glanced at Kagura, and then quickly averted his gaze again.

"Ano… (umm)…you look…youlookverypretty!" Kyo rushed out, his face flaming. Kagura blushed too and walked over to Kyo, giving him a hug and a quick 'thank you' kiss. The other occupants of the room watched the two fondly as they smiled at them.

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me Tohru-kun?" suddenly spoke Ayame, ruining the moment.

"Ah, I was wondering if you could come over to Shigure-san's house on the 30 for a late Christmas party and an early New Years one because I just remembered we never got to celebrate Christmas, and I …well, I can't go to the New Years celebration with you guys." This left an uncomfortable pause.

"Of course I'll come Tohru-kun." Ayame responded gently. "Do you want me to get every one else too?"

"Hai. (yes) That would be wonderful Ayame!" Tohru replied happily.

"Eh, what's that I hear? Tohru-kun called me Ayame! Ne Yuki, looks like Tohru's all ready to accept your proposal!" gushed out Ayame excitedly. Tohru blushed tomato red and so did Yuki. Everyone silently took Yuki's lack of response as the fact that he probably was going to ask Tohru to marry him someday soon and that he took her calling Ayame, 'Ayame', as a hopeful 'yes'.

Mine decided to spare the totally embarrassed couple as she pushed Tohru and Kagura into one of the aisles chattering away about finding clothes right for them. Kyo looked after the retreating girls with slight worry before making up his mind and following them.

"So now that we're alone, what do you want to talk to me about Yuki?" Ayame declared happily .

Yuki ignored him for a minute, concentrating more on getting his composure back. Finally he managed to answer Ayame's question with one of his own, not wasting any time in getting ton the point. "You love Mine don't you?" Ayame gaped in surprise, his heart beating loudly and hurriedly inside him.

"How…"

"I accidentally heard you and Shigure talking about it." He replied quickly. "Nii-san (big bro), if you actually really do love her, I suggest you tell her now. She may accept you like Tohru accepted all of us. And from what I see, you two are already pretty close, so I don't see that much of a problem. Unless the rest of us are imagining it, we are pretty sure Mine likes you as more than just a friend and partner. Tohru told me about how much Mine perceived about you the last time we came here and how Mine looked at you. Ayame, please for the sake of all that's good, tell her. Don't think about Akito, we're _all_ going to have to deal with him sooner or later anyway, what with 3 of the Jyuunishi (zodiac) released. And don't think about any other doubts either! Just go with your heart. That's what I did and look at where I got. I love Tohru more than anything and I know she loves me too." Yuki trailed off as he finished his very impactive speech.

Ayame stared at his younger brother with wide eyes and an open mouth. Yuki was much older than he actually let on. Ayame recovered and moved towards his brother. Ayame hesitantly lifted his arms, made up his mind, and placed them around Yuki, encasing his beloved younger brother in a warm hug. Yuki looked startled and didn't make a move. Ayame took the fact that Yuki didn't move as encouragement.

"I'm so sorry Yuki. I was never there for you when you were younger and when you needed me. I was young and I was foolish. I deeply regret all that now, seeing this great rift that's been formed between us. I truly am really sorry. I feel even guiltier now that you've helped me when you clearly didn't need to if your mind told you otherwise." Yuki considered this. _Ayame really does mean it…_ he thought. _Should I forgive him…releasing a great burden…or should I live in continuous harbored fear and anger towards my brother. He's certainly making an effort right now! Ayame…_

"I…I for…" Yuki broke off. He sighed and continued again. _This is quite hard though..._ "I forgive you…nii-san…." (big bro) Yuki completed, hesitantly raising his arms and placing them around his brother as well. He felt Ayame tense in shock/surprise.

"You, you really mean it?" he asked in surprise and wonder pulling away from Yuki to look him in the eye. Yuki regarded Ayame for a moment before nodding. "After all this time of trying to amend myself with you….Thank you so much Yuki. This means a lot to me!" Ayame declared happily, tears threatening to form in his eyes. Yuki nodded and silently added: _It's a big deal for me too. I feel as if a great weight _has_ been lifted from me. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A few hours later the group's visit to Ayame was over and as soon as they left, time seemed to go by in a big gigantic blur, albeit happy blur, for Ayame, until it was time for him to ask Mine to dinner.

"Ano…Mine…" began Ayame hesitantly. Mine looked up from a piece of clothing she was trimming.

"Doushita (whts wrong) Ayame-san?"

"Ano…will you accompany me…to dinner?" Ayame asked hesitantly. Mine looked startled for a moment before her face lit up with a very happy glow.

"Of course!" she replied enthusiastically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame had taken Mine to one of the slightly more expensive restaurants in town. They managed through dinner pretty well, talking about random things and Ayame occasionally gushing about how happy he was about Yuki. When they finished dinner, Ayame took Mine to walk through the park, as planned. What he didn't plan though was the rain that would fall, later on through their little 'date'.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Ayame ventured a tentative, "Mine…"

"Hai? (Yes)"

"Ano…lately…lately….I don't know how to say this!" Ayame muttered in frustration. Mine patiently waited for Ayame to collect himself and continue. Taking a deep breath, Ayame began again.

"Lately as I worked with you in the shop, I realized something. Something that made me happy and worried at the same time. Something…I don't know how to show or tell…but I know is there." Ayame stopped walking, bringing Mine to a stop with him. "Mine…this something is a feeling. A feeling that I have…towards…_you_. Mine…I…I love you." And that's when the rain began to pour down from the Heavens above.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hatori was walking down the sidewalk of the street as he carried groceries he had to rush and buy when he realized his kitchen was near empty. The night sky stretched out above him, dark with grey, somber rain clouds. He quickened his pace, trying to get home before the rain caught him out of it.

Movements in the alleyway beside him, made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't see the forms in the alley, due to all the dark and shadows, but he could tell one was a woman and the other was a man. The man was also clearly harassing the woman. Her muffled shrieks of pain and pleas for help hadn't reached any one yet, but Hatori heard them. He dropped his groceries and rushed into the alley, punching the man as the man raised a fist to knock down the girl again. "What the…?" the man snarled, turning towards Hatori. The man bared his teeth in a dog-like way and threw a wide punch towards Hatori's head, Hatori ducked and grabbed a nearby bottle and smashed on the other man's head. The man crumpled down the ground, unconscious. Hatori immediately turned to the woman who was sobbing on the floor.

"Are you alright Miss?" he enquired gently. _Baka! (idiot) Of course she's not all right. She was just assaulted! _Hatori berated himself. "I'm a doctor. I can help you." He quickly added. The woman just whimpered in pain and cried some more. Hatori shrugged off his Doctor's jacket he wore and softly walked forwards until he was squatting down a foot away from the lady. "Here…" he said gently, placing his coat over her. The woman tensed as Hatori walked over to her, but as he finished the gesture, she looked up in surprise.

"Arigato… (thx)" she whispered out a moment later.

"Will you permit me to check on you at my office? I can tell you're bleeding badly and I think you have serious injuries too, judging by what I saw and heard." The woman seemed to hesitate a moment, but she had a feeling she could trust this man, so she nodded. She tried to stand up, but let out a shriek of pain and collapsed back on to the ground. Hatori sighed; _Guess I'm going to have to carry her._ "Ano…I'm going to carry you since you can't walk on your own. I know this may seem a little weird to you, but please refrain from wrapping your arms around my neck or hugging me in any way while I do so." he requested. The woman nodded after a moment. Hatori sighed lightly as he went to her and wrapped one arm around her torso and the other around her knees and lifted her up. She was surprisingly light. As he stepped back into the light of the street, he looked down. Who he saw nearly made him drop her. "Kana!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I love you…" the words echoed around in Mine's head, sounding surreal.

"N-nani? (w-what)" she whispered out. Ayame gave her a forlorn and sad smile as his eyes softened. His hair was plastered to his head because of the rain.

"I love you Mine. I don't know when it happed. First you were just a friend, then it was more like a crush, but now…beyond a shadow of a doubt, I know I love you Mine."

Mine stared at him in shock for a few moments before finally saying, "Ayame-san…I didn't know you felt that way towards me, and if I had known sooner…" at these words Ayame's face crumbled and he turned his face away. "If I had known sooner, I would have acted on that." Mine finished with a soft smile. Ayame's head turned back around quickly.

"You…" Mine nodded.

"I love you too Ayame." Ayame looked like the happiest man on earth at that moment, but suddenly his face fell again. "Doushita?" (whts wrong) Mine enquired, worried.

"There is something else you should know about me before you accept me." Ayame added in a soft tone. "I, well more like 12 more of the Sohmas besides me, are cursed." Mine gasped. "Actually, Kyo, Kagura, and Yuki managed to get rid of theirs some how. Anyway…when the opposite sex hugs us, we turn into our Zodiac animal. I'm the snake, therefore when hugged, I turn into a snake. Do you still want me now?" Ayame enquired in a tired and defeated tone.

Mine regarded Ayame's hopeless face for a while before stepping towards him. _Oh, Ayame…you must have lived in constant fear of this every day…you and the others…no wonder why I never got to hug you or anything…_

She cupped his cheeks and whispered, "I'll always love you no matter what Ayame. Never doubt that." Ayame smiled brightly and laughed happily as he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. The rain seemed to disappear, the surroundings seemed to disappear, and everything seemed to disappear until it was only the two of them. Mine giggled as Ayame shared his delight. He placed her back down and stared at her for moment before closing the space between them with a chaste, but sweet kiss, the ignored rain pounding around them all the while…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I believe the fluff was satisfactory? I hope so, and im guessing it is…I know sum of u will definitely enjoy this chappie! lol! Now another thing, I remind u guys tht if my story is over, it will say the end or owari at the end of the page! K? Much luv 2 all!

Silver-chan


	13. When It Rains

Hello again! Sry 4 da delay! I just havnt gotten around 2 typing anything l8ly cuz im workin on a new InuYasha fic im gonna do….yup…..ill giv u guys an update on tht l8r! Neway, reviewer replies!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Bubbles078:** YAY! The fluff award! I gladly accept it! Yes, ha-san rescued kana….intense….u could call it tht…HA! I LUV DOING THIS! Update the frikin story! lol! Yun-chan and Tohru are cute! Yea...i was practically drooling as I read ovr the part tht I wrote where Yuki n Kyo take off their shirts! Lol! Hey, I can't help it! They are both HOT, Yuki more so thn nebody! Lol! Yay! Satisfactory fluff! Mmhmm! Thankies!

**Coolgirl44:** lol! Yay! I got infinity plus 2 A+'s! U really think tht was one of da best chappies? Hmm... A lot of reviewers seemed 2 lyk this chappie A LOT!(all girls der!) Maybe ill get all of da hot Sohma guys 2 take off their shirts! Lol! JUST KIDDING! But im totally with u on da zoning out about Yuki n Kyo thing…but I mostly think about Yuki! lol!

**Aria's star:** U UPDATED! YAY! I hope ure story isn't ovr just yet! Yes….love….sweet innocent love…as Shigure would remark! Lol!

**Mizzgenn:** :blushes brightly: im sure its not tht good…ive seen wwaay better fics thn mine. By the 12 chapter, they had ovr 200 reviews! But im happy I got ovr 100 at least1 thank u 4 ure review! Thx A LOT! It really encourages me and makes me incredibly happy tht sum1 lyks my story tht much! And I have most of da canon pairings...yup…

**Trinity:** :GASP: how could u! There is NO such thing as **_too_ **fluffy! Im sry if u didn't no tht I was a total and complete fluff addict…so if u don't lyk the fluff, im really sorry….I can't help it! It's just the way I am! Sorry if I offended u! thankies 4 da review tho! Much happiness! I hope u don't stop reviewing!

**3xThreat:** yea I understand! Lol! Glad ure so enthusiastic about it! U UPDATED! Yay! I luved tht last chappie! VERY cute! Lol! How Kyo was smiling at Uo n Yuki kissing Tohru n everything! Lol!

**Ame no Tenshi:** YAY! THANKS! And u got ure wish! The nxt chapter up n ready! Lol! Im sooo glad it was satisfactory!

**Zigguratank:** hello my dear ziggy! YAY, ure cumin 2 da partee! Lol! Neway, Erin is cross team? Wow! Yuki, Kyo, and kagura's curses ziggy, not just Yuki's! lol:stares dreamily into space: Yuki….lol! Alister is definitely still ures! Lol! Per…vy:gulps: run 4 cover! Pervy ziggy! who is rubbing off on others:cough:me:cough: lol! Just kidding! Ill c wht I can do about da glasses and mine…yup…. Thx 4 da review! N update! Lol!

**Yuuyami:** HOLY CRAP THT WAS LONG! AWESUM! THANKIES 4 ALL DA TIPS! U HELPED ME OUT A LOT! I seriously don't know how 2 spell ANY Japanese cuz I only no how 2 say it! Yuppers! But im getting a lesson online…YAY! Im glad u liked da story! And again, thx 4 da tips! U shall be my Nihongo spell checker frum now on ne? Much thanks 4 the millionth time! And no offence taken! Id only be offended if u flamed, but u wer only givin constructive criticism!

Yay! 8 WONDERFUL REVIEWS N REVIEWERS! Thx a lot! I would like 2 dedicate this chapter 2 the flight n crew of the shuttle-Discovery which came back August 9, 2005 at 7:11a.m. Now, with no further ado-da chapter!

**Another note 2 readers who have used ne Japanese frum my story: **I AM VERY SORRY! BUT IT TURNS OUT THERE WERE SUM MISSPELLINGS! (sum wer typos, sum wer my fault)

**first off:** **hayaku**-hurry, **not haiaku**

**Second:** **Daijoubu**-its all right, etc j…, **not dai ja bou**

**Third:** **chotto matte-**hold on a sec, **not chotte matte**-this was actually a typo

**last:** **nandemonai**-nothing, **not nandemunai**…..OKAY, tht clears everything up! Thx 2 this goes 2 **yuuyami-san** who pointed out all errors! ARIGATO GOZIAMASU!

_**Edited and modified: November 22, 2005- 9:15 a.m.**_

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 13- When it Rains_**

"Kana!" Hatori exclaimed, nearly dropping the poor young lady. Kana jerked her head up.

"Hatori-san! I knew your voice was familiar!" she managed to get out.

"Shh, don't talk. You need to save your energy and I need to get you cleaned up soon." Suddenly Hatori remembered the man still in the alleyway. "Ano…chotto matte (hold on a sec) I need to call the police on that man."

Hatori gently placed Kana down on the ground, and quickly grabbed his cell-phone from his pocket and made the call. After a few minutes of explaining, Hatori picked up Kana again, and took off at a brisk walk, trying to get to his office before the rain got to them. Unfortunately, the Heavens decided to torture him some more as they opened and rain dropped down, cold sharp crystals, gentle at first, but the closer he got to home, the harder it fell until Hatori finally managed to get himself and Kana in to his office. He carried her into another room adjoined to the office that had a couch, table, TV, and another desk. Hatori gently placed Kana down on the couch.

"Hatori-san…maybe you should move me some where else. I'll get your couch dirty." protested Kana.

"Daijoubu. (It's ok) My main concern is getting you cleaned up and back to normal." Hatori replied. Kana gave him a small smile.

"Arigato…" she whispered. (thx)

Hatori nodded. "I'm going to go change in to something dry, I'll let you borrow some clothes for now too, okay? I'll get Kisa to help you since Kagura is at Shigure's again."

Kana stared at him for a moment. "You really are doing too much, demo…(but) arigato anyway…" Hatori gave her one of his extremely rare smiles and walked out of the room to change and find Kisa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

:POOF: Ayame quickly transformed into a snake as the cold finally got to him. "Ayame?" called out Mine.

"I'm here." came his small voice from her feet. Mine bent over and scooped him up into her hands.

"Why did you transform? I didn't hug you." Mine asked in confusion. Ayame coiled around her arm and rested his snake head in the crook of Mine's neck.

"I forgot to mention that we also transform if stressed or under certain circumstances. For example, I also transform when under cold or varying hot temperatures with out necessary protection." Mine nodded in understanding. The snake Ayame yawned. "I suddenly feel sleepy." he murmured drowsily.

"Daijoubu. (its ok) I'll take you back to the shop." Mine replied. Ayame didn't hear her though. He was already asleep. Mine smiled fondly at him before picking up his clothes and running through the rain towards the shop-which luckily, was near by.

Once inside she placed Ayame in an empty dressing room with dry clothes and left to go change into a dryer outfit. By the time Mine had changed, Ayame had transformed back-which awoke him. He finished dressing moments later and joined Mine as they set about doing some work to pass the time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: Sorry, but if u don't know sumthing about Akito by now, im gonna spoil it 4 u. Akito is a girl, and she's a girl in this fic. yea…but only a few ppl really do no tht he's actually a she I think. Shigure knows, I think Hatori knows, Kureno knows, and obviously her mother knows…..I'm not sure who else knows but in the fic, said ppl are the only ones who know unless I reveal it 2 the others, k?)

Akito stood in front of one of the oldest parts of the Sohma House while rain pounded around her, make small tinkling noises as it hit rooftops. _They all think they can escape ne? Well, I won't let them! I won't let them! They need to suffer; they need to suffer like me. I never asked to be the Head of the clan…they never asked me if I wanted to…But I'll show them!_

Akito smirked evilly as she opened the door and walked into the dark, dusty room. "Kimochiwarui…" (Its disgusting) she muttered under her breath as she surveyed the room. "Ah! I've searched the entire House and there you are." She crooned as she crossed the room to stand next to a table. A bracelet lay on top of it. _Just as I thought…Kureno's is broken…but it obviously would be._ (A/n: I have no idea whether or not Akito knows about Kureno not having the curse….so in this fic, she knows about it! Yuppers!) Suddenly her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The rat and boar were shattered…and **_the cat_**! Akito snarled in fury. "Shigure, you weren't watching close enough! Unless…unless you lied to me!" Akito snatched up the bracelet in her hands and before she thought about her actions, her fingers accidentally crushed one of the most cracked beads. A bright light flashed from beneath her fingers…another Jyuunishi member was free… Akito nearly screamed in rage. But she caught herself and calmed down, now gently fingering the bracelet. She turned around and stalked out of the room. _4 of my pets are free…Keh, let them be free for a while longer…Then I'll make them _**miserable**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki and the others had all gone to the movies, but a sudden rain storm caught them on their way back home. But luckily, they all got home with out getting sick or anything and they were all now proceeding to eat dinner. Dinner was unusually quiet, but comfortable enough. Every one left to do their own thing as they finished. Shigure as always, went back to his study. Kyo and Yuki went in to their rooms and Tohru and Kagura cleaned up the dishes.

"Ne Kagura-chan…" began Tohru. "Did you notice something wrong with Yuki today?" Tohru enquired as they washed the dishes. Kagura nodded.

"He was unusually quiet and he looked dazed." She agreed

"I'm going to go check on him. Do you think you can manage on your own?" Tohru asked in concern. Kagura smiled reassuringly.

"Hai." (yes)

"Arigato goziamasu!" Tohru thanked as she hugged Kagura and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki had just remembered something that Kohaku and Yukito had told him and Kyo, and it worried him immensely. Yuki brooded about it during dinner and he knew Tohru was concerned, but he couldn't help it. Now he was flopped down on his bed with the pillow over his head, still thinking and worrying about it. Yuki heard a knock on the door. _It's probably Tohru._ "Come in!" He called out, his voice muffled.

"Yuki-kun?" came Tohru's worried voice as she stepped in to the room, closing the door behind her. Yuki moved the pillow off of his head and sat up on the bed. He gestured Tohru to come over. She obliged happily as Yuki reached out and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his nose in to her hair. "Doushita?" (whts wrong) Tohru asked in concern.

"I was just thinking about something Kohaku and Yukito said." He replied. "They told us that Akito would also know about the bracelet, and I'm pretty sure he's found out about us being free by now." Yuki explained, worry clearly in his voice. "I'm just not sure what he'll do to us now…" Tohru sat in silence, what could she say? What Yuki was saying probably was true.

"May be we should talk to every one about this…" Tohru offered. Yuki paused, considering it.

"Good idea." He decided. "We should talk to every one about this. Maybe we can do something about protecting ourselves, and be on guard. But even so, I'm still scared. I'm scared what Akito might do to you. I don't want to lose you Tohru." whispered Yuki, tightening his hold on Tohru.

Tohru turned in Yuki's lap so she was staring at him. "Yuki, no matter what happens promise me that you'll always stay close. Promise me that you'll help me remember if my memory does get erased."

"I promise." Yuki replied, staring directly into Tohru's eyes. "I promise you koishii with all that I am." (It means love I think…) Tohru smiled at Yuki as her eyes began to film over with tears.

"I'll love you forever and always." She whispered, resting her forehead against Yuki's.

"And I'll also love you forever and always Honda, Tohru." Yuki replied, before crushing his lips to hers.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off as the power went out and ruined the mood. Tohru shrieked in surprise as she broke the kiss and clutched at Yuki. She felt him wrap his arms around her as he stood up from the bed, picking her up with him. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Yuki…" came Kyo's voice.

"I'm here, so is Tohru." He replied. "Stay there, we're coming out." Yuki added as he carefully stepped towards where Kyo's voice was. He finally saw Kyo's vague outline and reached out a hand and tapped his shoulder. Kyo jumped, startled.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. Yuki just laughed lightly as he set Tohru down on her feet.

"Let's go downstairs. I think it's better down there." offered Tohru. The other two nodded, and Yuki held Tohru's hand as they went down the stairs, making sure she didn't fall. Kyo was muttering something about a 'kuso nezumi (damn rat) and his sneak attacks' all the way down until he bumped into Kagura at the foot of the stairs and sent the both of them sprawling into a heap with small shouts of surprise. Yuki was right behind Kyo so it was inevitable that he would fall also, stumbling on the sprawled bodies, and of course he was holding Tohru's hand so…

Kagura groaned as _two_ more bodies collapsed _heavily_ on top of her. "Minna, (evry1) what's going on?" cam Shigure's confused voice. I heard shouts and the ele-..." Suddenly he tripped on an outstretched hand and fell on top of the **already heavy** pile. Kagura let out a shriek and began struggle. "Get **off** of me!" she yelled. Shigure hastily rolled off of the pile and to the side, but Tohru suddenly fell on top of him and with a :POOF: he transformed into a dog. Tohru let out a small noise of surprise, forgetting Shigure still had his curse. Yuki got off of Kyo and went next to Tohru.

"Are you all right?" he asked hastily. Tohru murmured a 'hai' (yes) and felt around for his hand. Yuki smiled and helped her up. "I think we better leave those two alone." He whispered for Tohru's ears alone to hear. Tohru nodded and he carefully led her down the hall and in to the living room. Shigure followed momentarily after gathering his clothes in his mouth.

Kyo, who had gotten off of Kagura by now, was crouched down next to her in worry. "Kagura…are you all right?" he enquired gently.

"Iie.(no)" she groaned out, rubbing her ribs.

"Gomen." (sry) Kyo whispered sadly. "It's my fault, if I had watched my step, this wouldn't have happened." He explained dejectedly.

"Daijoubu. (its ok) It was an accident. I'm fine…" Kagura managed to get out as she went up to a sitting position with some trouble before Kyo helped her. "I think I'll have some bruises though…" she whimpered. Kyo winced. "Kyo…It really is okay. It's not your fault, it was an accident."

"Demo…" (but) Kyo protested.

"Iie! (no) None of that young man!" Kagura stated firmly. She reached out and tilted his head up before kissing him firmly on the lips. Kyo was surprised, but responded quickly enough, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other reaching up to cup her cheek.. Kagura pulled away later with a smile. "Now help me get up. I don't think I can manage on my own." She said with a laugh before grimacing as pain hit her ribs. Kyo smiled happily and quickly obliged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Every one had finally settled in the living room after candles had been lit and Shigure transformed back. Tohru had the idea to play some cards as no one could sleep so with Yuki accompanying her with a candle they went and got the cards and every one proceeded to play Dai Hin Min (Rich Man, Poor Man).

3 games and several arguments later, every one was just sitting around bored, they had quickly grown tired of cards and now they just sat in complete silence. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Kagura had claimed the couches after getting blankets from upstairs and Shigure sat cross legged in the arm chair with an extra blanket wrapped around him as the temperature was getting colder. Yuki was stretched out on one of the couches and his arms where wrapped securely around Tohru who lay on top of him, her head resting under his chin and a blanket covering them both. Kyo and Kagura lay in a similar position on the other couch. (ok pplz, before I get reviews bombarding me about whether or no shi-chan's house has a living room in the first place, never mind the couches-I DON'T KNOW! If this isn't in shi-chan's house, im sry...but in this fic-he has a living room with couches!)

Pretty soon every one fell asleep the way they were, and remained as they were even when the electricity came back, and morning came about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

! ARIGATO 4 ALL DA REVIEWS! Keep em cuming! Much luv 2 all!

Silver-chan


	14. Remembering A Past Forgotten

**_Okay, this is the new chapter 14! Edited and modified November 22, 2005- 9:30 a.m._** I took out the old Author's notes too!

**Zodiac Love: Chapter 14: Remembering A Past Forgotten**

Hatori's mind was troubled as he went in the search of Kisa. _Who was that man who was abusing Kana? I don't know what's going on…and it's been so long…since I saw her last…Kana…_

Hatori looked up from his sort of daydream as he heard soft feet pattering towards him. It was Kisa. She smiled when she saw him and ran into his arms. "Hatori ojii-chan!" (Ojii-chan is either uncle or grandpa….sum1 pwweez tell me which! I need 2 know cuz im confused!) Hatori gave her a fond smile.

"Kisa, I was looking for you. I need your help with something okay?" he told her in a fatherly tone. Kisa nodded as she walked back with Hatori to his office. When he opened the door, Kisa gasped when she saw Kana and all the blood and dirt.

"Hatori ojii-chan…" she whispered in an enquiring tone.

"Kisa this is Sohma, Kana remember?" Kisa's eyes got wider as she nodded. "Okay, I want you to help her get changed and cleaned up all right? The spare clothes are in the bathroom." Kisa nodded again as she moved towards the young lady. (Kisa nods a lot! Lol! But she's sooooo **kawaii**! (cute)) "Oh, and don't tell anyone about her okay? I don't know what Akito will do…" Kisa slowly nodded again before she turned back to Kana and gently grabbed her hand, tugging her up onto her feet. Kana smiled down at Kisa.

"Konnichiwa Kisa-chan. (Hello) Hatori-san has told me a lot of things about you before. You're a very cute girl." Kisa blushed and ducked her head shyly. Kana giggled as she let the shy 6th grader tug/help her out of the room. (her legs/feet are a bit better so she can walk with help)

Once the girls left, Hatori sank down into his office chair, deep in thought once again as the minutes ticked by. Soon Kana and Kisa reappeared. Kana was wearing a spare kimono Hatori found some where in the Sohma estate on his search for Kisa. Hatori looked up, "Ready for your check up?" Kana nodded. "Kisa you may go, but remember not to tell any one ne? Not even Honda-kun, she'll find out at some other time ne?" Kisa murmured a 'hai' (yes) and quickly ran out of the room.

"She's adorable." Kana smiled a moment later. Hatori nodded in agreement. (I don't wanna write about the check up so we'll say Hatori already checked her up in the time im writing this n now he's telling her whts wrong.)

"You have a sprained ankle and a slightly fractured arm. Of course you obviously have a lot of bruises as well, but other than that and a few days rest you'll be fine." Kana smiled thankfully as Hatori explained everything and bandaged her up.

"Arigato goziamasu Hatori-san!" (thx)

"No problem…demo…(but) I won't ask for any payment since I just want you to get better, but I would be much obliged if you would tell me who that man was…" Kana tensed and her eyes took on a cold, hard gleam. Hatori immediately regretted his words. "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering because the police are probably going to ask…and…" Kana kept a steady gaze on him as her eyes filmed over with crystalline tears. As the tears slowly dripped down her face, Hatori subconsciously stepped forwards and wiped the tears away. "Onegai…don't cry. (plz)" _I shouldn't be doing this…this is a bad idea…_ Hatori berated himself.

Kana suddenly looked up into Hatori's concerned eyes as she felt him wipe away her tears. Some vague feeling began stirring up in her chest as she saw his face so worried and so…close. Some memory was trying to pound its way back into her head…something about a sea horse and fresh or salt water…the tatsu…(dragon)…the zodiac…Hatori is the tatsu of the Jyuunishi curse…

Suddenly, a pounding pain stormed into Kana's mind as she let out a small shriek and collapsed in Hatori's arms, the vague sounds of him shouting at her echoing in her mind. Memories flooded back into her head. Suppressed memories…happy memories…sad memories…painful memories…Kana began to sob as she re-lived the fairy tale love she had shared with Hatori at one point. Her first love, her only love. Guilt over took her again, the pain, the anguish of not being allowed to marry…of being the cause of Hatori's eye injury. She saw in her mind happy walks as she held Hatori's hand. Their first kiss under a Sakura (cherry blossom) tree…the more intense kisses that came later, the hugs, the joy, and the more painful scenes. Asking Akito permission to marry…the blood pouring from Hatori's injury...the guilt… "All my fault! All my fault!" sobbed a hysterical Kana. "Hatori!"

As Hatori held a collapsed Kana in his arms, he realized that her memories were coming back. Dread filled his heart as he watched the hysterical young lady relive the happiest and the most painful moments of her life. And for the second time, Hatori began to cry. He sank down to the floor with Kana in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth, holding onto her tightly until she fell into a fitful sleep, not realizing he wasn't transforming….

**(In Kana's dream/nightmare thingee…)**

"Shh…Kana, please hear me…Kana it wasn't your fault…" came a voice through the bottomless pits of a nightmare.

"Iie…Iie…IIE! (no)ALL MY FAULT! My fault…" she half whispered/half screamed back.

"Kana-chan…onegai…just hear me out…" (plz) Kana didn't reply so the voice continued. "Kana-chan…it wasn't your fault…it was Akito…it wasn't your fault…Onegai! Believe me for your sake and Hatori-kun's…Hatori-kun needs you Kana-chan…but you have to be yourself again…the Kana he loved and still loves despite everything that's happened…Kana-chan, it wasn't your fault…Akito lied to you…"

Kana remained quiet, but the tears still flowed down her face as she remained curled into a little ball.

Finally she said, "Who are you…"

Lilting laughter was heard. "Eh…silly me, I forgot to introduce my self again!" Suddenly a feminine figure materialized in front of Kana. "Sohma, Kohaku at your service! I am among the First. The first Sohmas to be cursed with their Jyuunishi forms! I was/am the neko. (cat) I came here to help you as I have helped others. As I was saying earlier, Kana-chan what happened was not your fault…it was merely ill chance that Akito's tantrum managed to hit the spot. So please, stop blaming yourself. Hatori is also in pain, but he doesn't have anyone to help him or cheer him up…except for you…you're his strength and he needs you…so please….don't blame yourself any longer." Kana just stared at the strange girl who had suddenly appeared in front of her and just happened to know everything that went on.

"It wasn't…my fault?" Kana stammered. Kohaku smiled gently.

"Iie (no) Kana-chan…It's not your fault…Akito just fed you dark lies. I have to go now ne? O and expect a surprise for you and Hatori when you wake up! Sweet dreams and one other thing…please make Hatori happy once more…he deserves it…and keep yourself happy too! Gambatte ne! (good luck)" Kohaku slowly faded away and Kana slowly calmed and slipped back into the more restful waters of sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Kana woke from on top of something that was breathing and holding her tightly. She looked up and found herself face to face with a sleeping Hatori. She blushed but suddenly, she remembered the Akito incident… "My fault…It was my…matte (wait)…it wasn't…it wasn't my fault? It was Akito's fault…right?"

"Hai." Came the decisive and surprisingly cold answer from Hatori. Kana shrieked and jumped up.

"Hatori! Don't scare me like that!" she berated. Suddenly, she fell back down, forgetting about her ankle and arm before the pain engulfed her again. Hatori merely stared at her.

"It wasn't your fault Kana…it wasn't your fault…" Kana's face sobered as she nodded.

"I know that now…" she whispered, scooting closer to Hatori and wrapping her arms around him. Hatori stiffened, expecting a transformation…nothing happened… "Hatori-kun…why aren't you transforming?" Kana asked slowly.

"I don't know…"

"Oh! So this is what Kohaku-chan meant!"

"Kohaku? Sohma, Kohaku, the neko?" Hatori suddenly blurted.

"Hai! (yes) How do you know about her!"

"She visited Yuki and Kyo...you remember, the neko and the nezumi (rat)…"

"Oh! So that's who she helped!"

"Hai…their curses are gone now, along with Kagura-the boar. I guess mine is too!" Silence…Kana suddenly squealed as she tackled Hatori, this time forgetting about her bruises and her arm…again…

"Iitai! (owww) That hurt!" she grimaced as her eyes watered from the pain. Hatori sighed as he got up from where he fell down.

"Here, I'll bandage everything." 10 minutes later, Kana had calmed down considerably. She now sat on the floor next to the door leading outside, her bandaged arm resting in her lap, while the other one supported her slanted position.

Hatori sat next to her, staring at her with a calm gaze. Kana turned her head when she felt some one starting and locked eyes with Hatori. The two got lost in their own world as Hatori scooted closer. He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it with gentle fingers while he placed his other hand on Kana's waist. Kana encircled both arms around Hatori's neck as they leaned closer.

Suddenly there was a loud :BANG: as some one dropped something heavy nearby. The two sprang apart with blushes on their faces. A few moments later, a bell that would summon Hatori to Akito also rang. Hatori's heart clenched as he wondered if Akito found out about Kana. He quickly told Kana to stay put as he ran out the door.

Kana stared after Hatori with a hand on her lips. _That almost kiss would be wonderful, except for the fact that I'm…**already married**…_


	15. Already Married

**THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! I EDITED THE STORY…..FRUM CH 13**

Yuki: Konnichiwa minna-san. Silver has asked me to apologize for her. I will not.

Silver::GASP::heartbrokenly: Yuki….kun….how COULD YOU!

Yuki: It's for your own good really!

Silver: Do you want me to take out all fluffy scenes between u n Tohru?...

Yuki…..:mutters/blushes: no…..

Silver: thought so, but since u were so thoughtful of my own good I'll apologize for myself::turns 2 readers: IM VERY SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING!

So many things have come up and homework……don't even mention the word to me….ITS TORTURE! . Ano…………lessee…..I would like to thank Meiko-chan for her wonderful support n help, but im POSITIVE nii-chan means big bro cuz ive got friends who speak Japanese. Ne? and I no otou-san means father…….yea…..but I mite have been absent mindedly typing it…..w/e! gomen nasai if I seem rude though! yea….I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed…and thank u for understanding my dilemma of updating!

Yo Brian if you're reading this…..I hope you liked my story thus far n learned more Japanese!…ppplllzz stay away from all the manga me n eD n Gina tell u not 2 read! ON with the storee! **O! I have updated and CHANGED other CHAPTERS! SO PLZ READ EM!**

**Zodiac Love: Chapter 15- Already Married**

Hatori was unrelentingly admonishing himself as he walked to Akito's room where he was summoned. _Doushite? Doushite, doushite, doushite, doushite, doushite?(why? Why, why, why, why, why? _lol! couldn't resist!_) Why did I do that? How am I going to face Kana now? I almost _kissed_ her! She's married for goodness sake!_

Hatori quickly recomposed himself and pulled on a mask of cold indifference as he stopped walking and stood in front of Akito's door. He took in a small breath, knocked, and entered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The room was cold and dark. All the windows and doors were shut except for a small circular window-like opening through which birds occasionally peeked in or entered. The only noise was Hatori's light footfalls as he dimly made out Akito's slumped figure sitting next to a low, wooden table with a bird on her finger. Hatori slowly sank down into a demure sitting position as he waited for Akito to recognize him. Finally, she stirred, sharply flicking her hand so that the bird flew off and out the window. She got up and stood in front of the cold tatsu (dragon). "Hatori…" Akito's voice was like the biting edge of ice. "Hatori…My poor little tatsu." She purred as she caressed Hatori's cheek and circled around him. She sank down to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you always so cold Hatori?"

_You know why Akito…but now…_"You called Akito…" Hatori reminded her, bringing them back on track. Akito didn't say anything for awhile, but just remained draped over Hatori. Finally she spoke.

"I want you to drive me to Shigure's. Some members of this family _need to be put back in their places._" She grinned darkly. "Won't they be surprised….Thinking they were free of me…They thought they could get away with anything ne? They thought they could **_defy me! Their God!_** Well they **_won't!_** I'll make them pay…I'll make them remem-…" Akito suddenly broke off as bouts of coughing consumed her.

"Akito, calm yourself. You'll make yourself more ill." Hatori admonished as he led the frail "God" back to the table.

"Keh...Anyway, this afternoon. Drive me to Shigure's." Akito reminded, pulling some blankets around her.

Hatori sighed. "Hai." He responded wearily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kana…" Hatori called as he entered his office. No one answered and Hatori began to get worried. "Kana!" he called, louder this time. Suddenly, the said girl popped her head in to the room from outside.

"I'm here."

Hatori looked immensely relieved. "You really shouldn't be wandering outside. Some one may see you. And your ankle!"

Suddenly, some one giggled. "I already did!" came the ever cheerful voice of Momiji as he helped Kana inside. Hatori let out a small yell of surprise. Momiji laughed again. "Scared ya didn't I, Ha'ri!" Kana also giggled as she saw Hatori's still shocked face. This seemed to bring Hatori back to earth.

"Momiji can I talk to you?" Hatori asked.

"Daijoubu! I won't tell anyone about Kana!" Momiji promised with a wink. Hatori looked startled, but smiled. He gave Momiji a small nod of thanks.

"Ah, Ha'ri I came here because Ayame just called. He said that Tohru was inviting all of us for a Christmas/New Year's party. But I'll just tell every one you can't come ne?"

"Hai. Arigato Momiji." Momiji just smiled and waved and left the room. After Momiji had gone, he left a slightly awkward silence between Hatori and Kana.

"Ano…" They both began at the same time. Kana blushed and Hatori coughed embarrassedly.

"You first." Kana encouraged. Hatori was about to protest, but remembered how stubborn Kana could be.

"Ano…I just wanted to…apologize for earlier. Ano…I understand that you're married now and…" Hatori was suddenly cut off as Kana stepped towards him and pulled his face towards hers to meet her intense gaze. She suddenly reached up, letting her lips meet his. Hatori's eyes widened in surprise. He gently reached up and pushed Kana away, though his heart protested. "Kana…Nani…(what)" Kana sighed.

"You asked who that man was…**_he was my husband_**…" Hatori drew back in shock.

"**_What!_**" Kana nodded sadly.

"After my memories of you got erased and I left, I met him at the hospital where I was intern. I thought I was in love. He was so sweet and caring. After close to half a year of dating, he proposed and I said yes. I thought I knew him and I thought I could trust him. After all, we hit off right away. But after we were married, he changed. Oh, there was always the happy couple façade in front of friends and family, but no one knew the truth. Or what happened when we were alone."

Kana shuddered as tears began to form in her eyes. Hatori stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Kana gladly accepted the comfort. She took a deep breath and continued.

"We never really went on a honeymoon; our jobs took up too much time and attention. Some how, he got it in his head that I was cheating on him and I didn't love him. That was when the beatings really started. I began to wear long sleeves and long skirts or pants to hide the bruises. Luckily, he avoided my face. One day, he came home drunk. And he…he…" Kana stopped talking and began sobbing. Hatori rocked her gently.

"You don't have to continue." He whispered, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes as he watched Kana. Kana grabbed a hold of herself and shook her head.

"I have to. I have to get over this….…He had tried to rape me. But I got away…I called Mayu from a phone booth and she came and got me. I told her everything, she tried to get me to file for a divorce, but I was scared and I was stupid. I thought there was a small, small chance of our marriage to be repaired. I thought my hope was reality when he called and asked to meet me. He apologized and said all these things, and somehow, he got me to agree to go back with him. For some months things were going perfectly, but he got laid off from his job and he started drinking. The beatings came back and one day I found another woman in bed with him. That was when I ran away and he chased me. He got me into an alley way and then…you came…and you know the rest."

The tears were still flowed down Kana's face as she finished. Hatori sighed and led her to the couch and sat down beside her. "Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have pried." He apologized. Kana shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You would have found out sooner or later anyway."

"You're…you're still not going to stay with him are you?" Hatori asked cautiously.

"Iie! (no) Never! That yarou…(bastard)Plus…I found you now…" Kana suddenly blushed as she realized what she said and ducked her head. Hatori smiled at her bashfulness as he blushed too. _At least she seems to be cheering up already…_

Hatori broke away from his thoughts as he noticed Kana staring at him. "Nani? (what)" he whispered.

"Uhm-mm." Kana replied with a smile as she rubbed any remaining tears from her face and kissed Hatori on the cheek. She carefully attempted to get up. Hatori blushed and got up too, helping Kana to the outside doorway. Kana giggled feeling much happier. "Arigato (thx) Hatori."

"For what?"

"For being you." Hatori blushed again and hesitantly turned Kana towards him. He leaned down and met Kana's lips with his own. She gladly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing through his hair. Hatori carefully pulled them inside and awkwardly closed the door outside with his foot in case some one decided they would look over. The two finally broke apart for air and Kana laughed happily, hugging Hatori close to her. Hatori smiled. _Maybe…maybe things are going to get better. It looks like spring is finally going to chase the coldness of winter away._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Man o man! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! HATORI DESERVES HIS HAPPINESS! And degrading Kana's "husband" was fun too! I hope you guys liked this! Keep the reviews cumin plz!1 im close to 200! YYYYYYYYYYYAYYY! happy dance and ppppppppppplllzzzz read mine n 3xThreat's story- Wilted Flower it's also fruits basket!


	16. The Party

_**Edited and modified November 22, 2005- 9:20 a.m.**_

Hello! I'm updating earlier this time...I also have another reason 2 motivate me besides the lovely reviews I get most of da time! I have an argument of sorts with one of da reviewers! Sorry! Plz don't hate me or stop reading da story 4 this! Now on another note…I had my birthday partee on Saturday (my birthday as well-8-13) it was BLAST! - got lotsa good stuff! Lol! Main ones I REALLY luv: 2 anime DVDs (1st ones in D.N. Angel and Fruits Basket) 2 manga's (8 bleach and 1 Juvenile Orion) and a sketch book! Compliments of **zigguratank**!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Bubbles078:** be happy! U wer da first reviewer 4 da chappie! lol! I loved all the e-cards! And much thx 2 the early happy-birthday thing! Yes…Aya n Mine really do deserve happiness…gaah! I feel bad 4 doin tht 2 Shi-chan, but u no...Things just happen…I hope I'll be able 2 change tht soon tho!

**Trinity:** really? Did I _really_ over do it? Cuz I no I had wwwaayyy more fluff in other chappies…n my friends agree...but I hoped u liked it neway, cuz evry1 else did! Neway…lets just drop the fluff thing! K? New start as always!

**White-rosekiss:** thank u!

**Coolgirl44:** yup….Akito IS a girl...I was REALLY surprised wen I found out……one of my best friends told me n I was lyk- "I DON'T believe u!" lol! Now its lyk I have 2 eat my own words….yup…yea…Yuki n Kyo shirtless…..dreamy eyes ure not alone on tht! Lol! Ha-san only erased kana's memories of their luv, not the fact tht they knew each other….yup….or else it would be REALLY weird….u no, being an assistant of sum1 u don't remember being an assistant of! Lol!

**Aria's star:** hmm…which bead indeed….ure gonna have 2 read 2 find out! Lol!

**Kida54:** Akito **IS** A GIRL! It's **IN THE MANGA**! U can look up manga spoilers or evn the l8r manga books…Akito is a girl…unless the manga is lying (which is extremely wrong) and is purposely trying 2 confuse the shit out of everybody…..if u look around, a lot off ppl _already_ know Akito is a gurl….I can personally give u a website tht definitely proves it….http/ ume.silent- /sohma. shtml#akito look on the side of the page. Ill give u another one 2…http/ daisuki.owarinai. net/ furuba/ profile.html u see…Akito IS girl….you'll find out soon enough during the manga…..im sorry if u don't believe me, but lyk I said-unless the manga is trying 2 lie on purpose, Akito IS gurl…and I HIGHLY DOUBT tht the manga would LIE on purpose….plz don't stop reading my story cuz of this….and plz don't hate me cuz of this…im only stating proven facts(unless ppl are lying 2 me 2!)…u can believe whtevr u want, all im saying is, I and many other have full belief in Akito being a gurl….

**3xThreat:** its ok! Lol1 skool is gonna start soon…ugh! I wont have much time 4 stuff now….whimpers man...my e-mail is gonna be LOADED on e-mails by the time I get home frum skool each day cuz so many ppl update on n thts wht takes up a lot of space in my inbox…no actual e-mails! Lol!

**Zigguratank:** I deleted my other story…..im gonna rewrite it l8r...plus it wasn't movin newhere, and no1 really read it…..Meiko n Nachan…they get married…Meiko looked reaal purty….I lyk Satoshi n Meiko better…..but …yea…thx 4 da review!

**Yuuyami:** ure very welcome! The anime got cut off SUPER EARLY! Must go look at da l8r chappies of da manga 2 find it out…yup! I got mad wen they cut off the anime…but…yea…YAY! I GOT A NIHONGO SPELL CHECKER NOW! Lol! And THX A LOT about clearing up da couch thingee! But in my fic, couches stay! Lol! If u think tht was cute…this chappie is loaded on cuteness….but I do think it mite be 2 much…o well! FLUFF 4EVR! Lol!

Okayz…with no further ado…the story…and again, I am **very sorry** 2 **kida54** if I offended u! Im very truly sorry!

_**Edited and modified November 22, 2005- 9:20 a.m.**_

**_Zodiac Love: Chapter 16- The Party_**

Tohru awoke in the morning feeling strangely safe and warm with something alive, breathing, and fleshy beneath her. S he blinked and looked around to find herself in the living room as well as every on else in the house, and she was on top of…Yuki…

Tohru smiled fondly as she looked up at her loved one's innocent face in slumber. She scooted up some and reached out a hand to brush some of Yuki's hair from out of his face. He shifted beneath her as he showed signs of waking up. Tohru nearly yelped in surprise as Yuki tightened his hold on her waist and shifted on to his side so they were laying front-to-front like that. His eyes slowly cracked open. "Tohru…" he murmured out. Tohru giggled. This caused Yuki to open his eyes all the way all though they still looked hazy with sleep.

"Ohayo Goziamasu sleepy-head!"(good morning) Tohru teased. Yuki blinked.

"Eh…Ohayo…Nanji da?" (Morning…what time is it-informal) he replied groggily.

"I don't know, I just got up." Tohru replied as she tried to get up. Yuki let out a small whine as he tugged Tohru closer and buried his head in the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling her.

"Yuki!" Tohru giggled out. "Let me go! We have to get up."

"Iie… (no) I'm never letting go…Just stay awhile longer…" he muttered out.

"Yuki…" sighed Tohru. Suddenly she realized with a start that the party she had told Ayame about was today and that everybody would be arriving soon. She let out a quickly muffled shriek as she began to try to escape Yuki's strong grasp again.

"Toohruu!" complained Yuki.

"Gomen nasai (im sry) Yuki! Demo (but), I have to get up! The party is today and everyone will be arriving soon!"

"So..."

"So, I have to get breakfast and clean up a bit." Yuki didn't reply and just lay there. "Onegai... (plz)" After a pause with no response, Tohru added, "I promise I'll make it up to you later ne?"

"Promise?"

"Hai. (yes)"

"Fine…" Yuki let out reluctantly. Tohru giggled and kissed his nose before getting up. Yuki decided to get up also seeing as he was already awake and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and got up, quickly catching up to Tohru whom he snatched off of her feet- Bridal Style and carried up the stairs to the sounds of her giggles.

As soon as they left, Shigure opened his eyes again. He had awoken the moment Yuki and Tohru had begun talking. He smiled to himself as he stared after them and switched his gaze to a still sleeping Kyo and Kagura when they were out of sight. "Ah...Young love…Kawaii… (cute)" he sighed dreamily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pretty soon the entire house was up and about. Kyo was helping to clean up, and Shigure was hanging random decorations up. Yuki was out shopping for needed supplies for the party and Tohru and Kagura where in a frenzied rush in the kitchen to make breakfast. Luckily for them, breakfast was all they needed to make because every one would be eating lunch at random times as they felt hungry while shopping for the gifts in the mall. Also, Shigure had reserved a table for a party of 12 for dinner at a pretty decent and slightly expensive restaurant. (12 because Hatori won't be able to make it because of Kana, and Mine and Tohru are included in the head count and Tohru only knows 10 Jyuunishi (excluding Ha-san) yup!)

After awhile, every one began to arrive. First Momiji came with Haru, then Ayame, Mine, Kisa, and Hiro. Ritsu came last and immediately began spazzing and going on about how sorry he was that he was late and all. When every one was settled in the living room after a few squabbles and certain moments, every one wrote down their names, put it in a box, and drew out some one else's name. And thus, the gift exchange began!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The gang was walking to the mall since it was such a nice day. But they did have to ignore some stares since they were such a big group. They had split into smaller groups to lessen the stares, unfortunately, this didn't do all that much of good because now it just made it more obvious how good-looking they were. Kyo was fueled on over-protectiveness towards Kagura. Any boy who even looked her way would find a hissing, angry, glaring Kyo in their face.

Yuki sighed. "Oi, baka neko! (hey stupid cat) Are you so insecure in your relationship that you have to scare away every person who even steps near Kagura? You're embarrassing the rest of us!" Yuki said in a monotone as he gestured towards Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, and himself.

"Ursai!" (shut up) Kyo now hissed at Yuki. Yuki just rolled his eyes. Tohru giggled and squeezed his hand. Yuki looked down at her and smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once in the mall, the little groups wandered off to do their shopping and they agreed to meet in the food court when they finished. As every one finished, they gradually recovered every one and pretty soon, they were on their way home again.

Everyone was very careful to guard the gifts they bought as they wrapped them up and added their own personal touches. When every one was finally ready, they began.

Of course as always, it's ladies first and since they were also doing it by age, Kisa was the first to go up. She slowly got up with a slight blush as she shuffled towards…Shigure! Shigure beamed happily as Kisa bowed her head shyly and offered him the present with a small, "Merry Christmas…" He gave her a quick hug and let her go to immediately begin ripping the wrapping apart to get to his present. Kisa had given him a sketch and writing pad, a cool looking pen, and a little doggy plushy. Shigure smiled softly at Kisa as he thanked her for the gifts, something he would expect from Kisa.

Next Tohru got up and quickly walked over to….Momiji! Momiji squealed happily as he saw Tohru walking towards him with her gift and tried to restrain himself from hugging her. Unfortunately, the urge got the better of him and he leapt on Tohru, tackling her to the floor and transforming at the same time. After a few moments he transformed back with a :POOF: and pulled his clothes back on to the sounds of shrieks from the girls.

He took Tohru's present with the normal exchanges and began to take off the wrapping. Tohru had gotten him 2 boxes of candy, a nice little notebook, and a little note, unsure of what else to give the always happy looking bunny that never needed anything from others other than love and care. Momiji silently read the note to himself as his eyes filmed over with tears.

_Gomen nasai Momiji-kun. (I'm sorry-polite)_

_My present is definitely not as great as the ones you have given me, but I was unsure of what to get and I thought this was best. I decided on the notebook because if you ever need some one to talk to if me or any one else isn't there, you'll have some one whom you can just carry around in your pocket. Momiji, I know you're sad about your mother, but you have my love and the love of the Sohma's to always guide you. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Love always,_

_Honda, Tohru_

Momiji finished reading and launched himself at Tohru…again, knocking her down and transforming with a :POOF:…again! Tohru smiled fondly as she held a sniffling, yet smiling bunny in her arms. She gently stroked his fur and cuddled him closer as she reassured her friend. Every one watching smiled at the two while the thought of-_She'll make a great mother some day- _ran through most of their minds.

Eventually Kagura got up with her present for Mine- a nice, stylish new dress and a little locket that had a picture of her and Ayame in it which was taken earlier.

Mine thanked her profusely before giving her own present to…Kagura! Kagura giggled most happily as she received the dress she wore for Kyo at Ayame's shop and a kitty plushy with a kitty bracelet that showed different cats in different poses.

With all the girls done, Hiro slowly got up and gave his present to Haru (a new camera since he liked to take pictures) who nodded his thanks even while listening to Hiro grumbling about 'stupid gift exchanges and how stupid they were'. Obviously some one wanted to give his present to a special, significant other!

(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! How evil do I feel!)

Next Momiji gave his present to…Hiro! Hiro received the new Mogeta DVD and a forest green notebook.

Haru got up after and gave his present to…Kisa! He gave her an album with separate pictures he had taken of her with Hiro, Tohru, himself, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, and Hatori. Kisa was very pleased with her gift and gave Haru a hug as he gave her a caring smile and gently ruffled her hair.

Kyo got up and quickly shoved a present to…**_Yuki _**who looked up in surprise before giving him a sort of half smile and nod his thanks. (I love DOING THIS TO THEM::evil smirk:) Kyo 'keh-ed' and walked back to sit next to Kagura. Every one was curious to see what Kyo got Yuki as they all practically fell off their seats to see, making Kyo blush in embarrassment. Kyo had given Yuki a set of karate robes, (typical! Lol!) and a book on gardening, which Kagura helped him pick out.

Yuki gently set his gifts aside and picked up his package to give to…Tohru! (Hey, it's me we're talking about! Of course I would make Yuki give sumthin 2 Tohru! Lol!)

He made his way to Tohru among all the wrapping paper and people with a slight, yet loving, smile on his face. Tohru smiled happily as she accepted Yuki's gift with a small, 'thank you'. She opened it to find the most adorable little golden bracelet that had charms of all the Jyuunishi on it…**including** the cat! It also had a matching necklace on which Yuki had placed a pendant that, quite remarkably, looked like an Onigiri! It also had an engraving on the back which read: _My Love will follow You always._ Next to the jewelry was a folded note inside which was a picture of the two of them holding hands and staring at each other lovingly with smiles on their faces. (Taken by Haru obviously…lets just say tht he took pix of evry1 during skool!) The note read:

_Tohru, I hope you like your gifts! There are no words in any language that could express how much I love you and there is no count to how much I think about you everyday. I love you with all my heart and soul Honda, Tohru. Love Always,_

_Sohma, Yuki_

Tohru gasped happily as she read the note and as soon as she finished it, she launched herself at Yuki and enveloped him in a warm, tight hug while laughing/slightly crying at the same time. Yuki laughed happily as he gave her a kiss. Soon every one's attention drifted from the happy couple to Ritsu who stood up and walked over to…his idol-Ayame! Ayame opened his present, inside was fabric and clothes of the latest design since Ritsu couldn't think of anything else that suited the shop-keeper. Ayame was pleased with his gift and thanked Ritsu who walked off with starry eyes and a new hope to being a better person. But before Ritsu could get far, Ayame had realized that he had Ritsu's present and immediately called him back over.

Ritsu reverently took the present, carefully opened it, and found some nice normal clothing inside that would look nice on him and a little monkey and snake cell phone or key danglers. Ritsu was happy, but immediately spazzed claiming he was, "…UNWORTHY OF SUCH WONDERFUL POSSESIONS!" and so on and so forth before Shigure poked him 'triumphantly' after listening to the sounds of Hiro complaining.

Finally it was time for Shigure to give his present to Kyo. Kyo groaned mentally and out loud as he realized from whom he would be receiving a gift. Every one laughed good naturedly at Kyo's expense. "You know, I didn't give you anything perverted!" Shigure defended slightly put off.

"I won't believe it until I see it!" Kyo mumbled in slight irritation. But he opened the gift anyway to find a book on Karate and keeping up your skills and strength. There was also a set of gym sort of clothes for him so he wouldn't stink up most of his normal clothes. Kyo mumbled a thank-you, greatly relieved that it really was nothing perverted.

With the last gift out of the way, every one talked and sat around in various corners of the house until they had to leave for the dinner reservation.

Surprisingly, Hiro had made his move and he and Kisa sat talking quietly on one of the couches, _holding hands_. (:SQUEAL: KAWAII!)

A few hours and playful bantering later, every one was bustling around the house looking for scarves and other articles or winder bundle-up when some one knocked on the front door. "I'll get it!" called out Tohru who was closest. She opened the door cheerfully with a, "Konnichiwa! (hello) How can I…."But she trailed off as she realized who was at the door.

_**It was Akito….**_


	17. Akito's Visit

**Edited and modified November 22, 2005- 12 noon**

**3xThreat n my story is posted! Our penname is RabidYukiFangirls and the story is called Wilted Flower check it out ppwweez! Review 2! Thankies! **

**Edited and modified November 22, 2005- 12 noon**

**_Zodiac Love-Chapter 17-Akito's Visit_**

Akito sat in the darkness of her hours as thoughts ran wildly through her mind. She would show them! She would show them that no one could defy her and get away with it! She chuckled darkly to herself as she decided it was time for her to go to Shigure's. She got up and crossed the room to ring the bell that would summon Hatori to her. She waited and a couple of minutes later, Hatori came in. Her eyes narrowed as she sensed something different about Hatori. He seemed….happier and the coldness was lifted from his face… Akito blinked, and the feeling left her and she shrugged it off.

"It's time Hatori." She hissed in a cold voice. Hatori nodded and helped her out of the room and outside.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Shigure's. Akito sat in the back with an eagerly evil smile. "I can't wait to see their reactions…"she purred to herself as she settled more comfortably and waited. Waited like a predator waits for its prey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, Akito stood in front of Shigure's door and a shocked little dimwit who opened it. "Konnichiwa (hello) Tohru-san. I hope I find you well and with enough sense to invite a guest in." Akito greeted in a slightly mocking voice as she plastered a fake smile on to her face. Tohru snapped out of her surprised gaze and quickly invited Akito inside.

"Tohru-kun…Who is it?" called Shigure from one of the rooms.

"…Akito-san…" Tohru replied after a moment. Suddenly, every thing got quiet. The other occupants of the house were either in the living room, sitting quietly and whispering amongst themselves or walking down a hall when they heard Tohru's answer. Yuki suddenly appeared from around a corner. His eyes took in the sight of Akito and they widened slightly, his violet eyes turning a shade darker as pain, anger, and a number of other feelings pounded into his head.

"Ah, Yuki! How are you, I've missed you." Akito greeted, her eyes lighting up with a hidden emotion as she stepped towards Yuki. Tohru looked on helplessly, knowing that anything she could try to do would either be useless and/or cause Akito to get angry and take her memories or something.

Yuki stood rooted to the spot as he watched Akito come ever closer. Suddenly, he saw movement behind Akito, and Tohru's worried face swam into view. But as soon as she caught his gaze, she smiled lovingly, trying to tell him that it was all right now. Yuki slowly regained control of himself and Akito seeing the sudden change stopped her advance. Her eyes narrowed but before she could say anything, Shigure interrupted.

"Akito, what a surprise!" Akito turned around to see Shigure with a slightly dazed and slightly…happy…yes, happy expression on his face. Akito smirked and walked over to Shigure, momentarily forgetting about Yuki. Seeing this, Yuki grabbed Tohru and quickly left the room and went in to the living room where the rest of the household was sitting.

"What are we going to do?" Mine asked worriedly. (Ayame filled her in earlier)

"Nothing, Akito already saw me and probably heard some of us." Yuki replied simply, his face blank and his eyes hard and cold. Every one noticed his change in demeanor, and realized not for the first time that things would be so much happier without a God or Akito or the curse.

Tohru reached out a hand and turned Yuki's face towards her. Her eyes brimmed with concern and worry. Yuki immediately regretted his actions as he saw his love's face. He slowly relaxed his posture as he gave Tohru a slight smile and covered her hand with his, moving it to his lips to kiss her palm. Tohru blushed only slightly, getting used to the lavish attention Yuki showered upon her as she gave him a happier smile. Every one else tittered quietly to themselves, smirked, or smiled fondly at the two.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and Tohru immediately dropped her hand and turned around. Yuki frowned slightly, but cleared his expression as he reached out a hand and grabbed Tohru's again. Tohru looked at him, fright clearly on her face. Yuki just stared back, but finally with a sigh, released her hand just as Akito walked in the room.

Akito stared at every one for a long moment. "Well well…looks like most of the gang's here. And why wasn't I invited?" she hissed dangerously. Suddenly, she noticed Mine. "Never mind about that. Now who might you be?" she enquired in a soft, chilling whisper. (I don't know Mine's last name, so bear with me folks! If one of u do no, plz tell me)

"Kurosawa, Mine desu. (I'm Kurosawa, Mine)"

"Ah, your Ayame's helper. Sohma, Akito desu."

"Hajimemashite, demo (plz 2 meet u, but), I want to talk to the Sohmas alone for a moment." Akito stated suddenly talking to Mine and Tohru as well.

"Hai." both girls mumbled out, slowly getting up and walking out of the room and outside. Once the girls were gone, Akito turned to the rest of the Jyuunishi.

"Having fun without me?" she hissed in a cold tone. No one replied but stayed silent, suddenly they noticed Shigure wasn't in the room…but the thought got shoved aside as Akito continued. "Did you honestly think that you could be free of me?" Silence. "Well DID YOU!" Akito nearly screamed, evident fury growing in her voice. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know that **SOME OF YOU ARE FREE!** DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T NOTICE EVERY ONE NEGLECTING ME THINKING THEY WERE FREE TOO? I AM YOUR 'GOD'! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS FAMILY!" Akito shrieked, seeming all but insane.

Now Yuki was glad that he hadn't help onto Tohru's hand seeing the way Akito was acting right now. Akito's raging came to a sudden halt as she calmed down, which is usually not a good thing…

She slowly advanced around the room. "My, my, seeing every one here in the same place makes my job _much_ easier. I just wanted you all to know, that there will be consequences for your actions if this keeps up." Suddenly she stopped in front of Yuki, reared her hand back and slapped him. Yuki's head snapped to the side and his bangs covered his face. "You know what that was for." She whispered to him. "And there's many more to come possibly…" Yuki remained silent, it wasn't just possibly, it was probably. The other occupants of the room flinched at the sound of flesh against flesh. Kisa's eyes began to tear up as memories flooded back to her. Hiro sat with a set jaw as his eyes misted over slowly. He was so scared, he didn't want Kisa to be hurt, but if he revealed them….Now he knew why Tohru looked so scared earlier when Yuki held her hand. His attention snapped back to Akito as she moved on, leaving everyone tense in her wake as well as ahead of her as she murmured some comments to certain people.

Suddenly, she stopped…in front of Hiro and Kisa. She ignored Hiro luckily, but her gaze fell menacingly onto Kisa's crying form as they narrowed in disgust. She reached out and pulled Kisa up, gently reaching out a hand and pushing Kisa's bowed face up. "You're _worthless_." She hissed, slapping Kisa as well. Kisa began sobbing now as she crumpled onto the ground. Everyone sat stone still in their seats as they resisted their urge to comfort the poor girl. Finally, Akito stopped in front of Kyo.

"Just so you know Kyo." She began in a deathly sweet voice. "**You will still be locked up after graduation.**" And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving the house and some very depressed and worried Sohmas behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shigure heard everything from by the doorway. He frowned slightly as he heard some of Akito's actions, but pushed it aside as he heard her coming out. "Akito." He whispered. She turned around, and her eyes lit up slightly.

"Shigure…" she greeted back.

Shigure opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. "I'm coming with you. We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Akito replied stepping closer to Shigure and lightly touching his cheek before turning and leaving the house, Shigure trailing behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru and Mine were talking worriedly between themselves when they noticed Shigure and Akito leaving.

"Shigure-san…" Tohru whispered to herself in surprise.

"Tohru-kun, let's go back in." Mine said as she tugged on Tohru's sleeve. Tohru snapped out of her daze and nodded as the two girls ran back in to the house. In the living room, Kyo and Kagura were in a corner and Kyo seemed to be _crying _or something as well as Kagura and Hiro, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki were comforting a _sobbing_ Kisa.

"Kisa!" cried out Tohru running towards the five. Hiro looked up at the young woman's shout and felt….relieved…._at least Kisa would be more comforted._ He reasoned.

Kisa looked up at Tohru's shout and got up and ran forward into Tohru's warm embrace. Tohru held onto the young girl tightly, reassuring her. Every one else looked thankful that Kisa was calming down more. Finally, Kisa was okay enough to tell Tohru what happened to her. Tohru felt sad and a bit angry at Akito as she led Kisa upstairs so she could take a nap or something away from everyone else. A few moments later, Yuki also came up. He opened the door to Tohru's room to find Tohru sitting on the bed with Kisa's head on her lap. Yuki smiled slightly and walked over to the two. Tohru looked up and smiled when she saw him. She mentioned for him to sit down next to her as she shifted slightly to accommodate more room. Yuki climbed up next to the two.

"Is she okay now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. She's doing better though." Tohru replied wearily. Suddenly, she saw a reddish-pinkish part of skin on Yuki's left cheek. "Yuki-kun, what happened to your cheek?" she asked, worry slipping into her tone.

Yuki was quiet before answering, "Akito slapped me." Tohru gasped as tears began filling up her yes. Yuki looked alarmed.

"Why are you crying Tohru? I'm okay!"

"It's just that every one is getting hurt and…" Tohru trailed off and more tears fell. Yuki sighed.

"Tohru there is more bad news…Kyo…Kyo is still getting locked up." Tohru's eyes widened and she began sobbing. Yuki placed his arms around her and gently rocked her, being mindful of Kisa. Tears began to fall down Yuki's face too as he sat with Tohru and Kisa.

_**How much more pain will you put us through before you're satisfied or gone Akito?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chappie dun! Sry it took so long…skools been hectic! I have 2 go now so plz review! Ja ne!

Silver-chan


	18. New Years

Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai! I haven't been updating! But I had mid term exams n sooo much homework! And family over for the holidays!bows down sooorrryy! But im updating now ne? I GOT 200+ REVIEWS!11 THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH EVERY ONE! Especially 3xThreat and bubbles for being so supportive of me! IF U HAVE NOT READ MY EDITED CHAPTERS…..U MISSED A LOT….well…in one chapter mostly….its a new one….15 or 16 I think!...o FYI: in my fic, Tohru, Kyo, n Yuki are in their last yr of hi school ne? I dunno wht yr they are in the manga/anime…but yea…Mm….on with da story!

**Zodiac Love: Chapter 18- New Years**

Shigure faintly noticed Tohru and Mine watching him leave with Akito, but his mind was too cluttered with thoughts. As they neared the car, he saw Hatori waiting for them. Seeing them arrive, Hatori pulled himself into the driver's seat and started the car. Shigure opened the door for Akito and slid in after her. The ride to the Main house was mostly a quiet one, and a somber one at that. When they finally reached their destination, Hatori departed from Shigure and Akito with expertly hid impatience and a veiled expression. Shigure stared after the Sohma doctor uncertainly for a moment before he was jolted back to reality by Akito's lingering touch on his cheek.

"Doushita Shigure?" (whts wrong) she asked in an icy tone.

Shigure shook his head. "Nandemunai." (nothing)

"Good. I was about to think…never mind. Now follow me." Akito's voice changed from icy to that of an impatient child's in less than a second. Shigure obediently followed his "God" as she led him to her room. The room, was as usual, dark, but a faint ray of sunlight shone down upon a bracelet on the only table in the room. Shigure gasped as he realized what it was. "Figured it out already? My my…what a smart little puppy." crooned Akito with a smirk.

"Akito…how did you…where did that…" Shigure stammered.

"Hmm… suffice to say I had a vision of sorts and I knew where it was." After a pause Akito continued. "Now why did you want to talk to me?" Shigure didn't respond right away as he walked towards the table to examine the bracelet more carefully. Once satisfied, he picked it up and placed it in one of the drawers in the table. "Shigure..." Akito's icy warning brought him back to reality.

"Gomen Akito." (sry) Shigure replied walking back towards the frail "God". "I'm glad you put every one back in their places, but I find it very pointless." Akito's eyes narrowed as her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you questioning me Shigure?" she hissed, raising her hand and placing it on Shigure's cheek, her long nails pressing into his skin threateningly. Shigure's hand came up to cover Akito's and gently moved it. "Come on Akito, you know it too. You know that Yuki however afraid of you he might be doesn't care. You know that Kyo is free and happy now. You know how the others feel. I'm just stating what I know and you know."

Akito sighed in resignation. She leaned against Shigure and clung to his clothes like a desperate child. "I'm not letting them go Shigure." Shigure didn't say anything, but just wrapped his arms around Akito and led her to the window seat. He quietly sank down into its plush and watched Akito for a minute. She was just standing, lost in thought, but she suddenly stirred again. She turned to Shigure and smirked at what they both knew was coming as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Tohru awoke to find a sleeping Kisa cuddling next to her right and a sleeping Yuki gently hugging them both to her left on top of the covers. Tohru smiled fondly as she gazed at Yuki's sleeping face. _How sweet. He must have placed me and Kisa here then fallen asleep himself. _She didn't fail to notice that he had chosen to sleep on top of the covers either. However, the smile slowly drifted off of the onigiri's face as she remembered what happen the evening before. _I can't believe Akito-san would still lock up Kyo! And what of the things he told some of the Jyuunishi! What can I do though? I'm just one girl who happened upon this wonderfully crazy family somehow. But for the others I have to smile and continue to do my best! It's the least I can do for them! _

With the little pep talk, Tohru climbed out of bed as quietly as possible and thankfully not disturbing either of the two Sohmas. Just as soon as she fished out clean clothes from her drawer and was at the doorway of the room, a soft, "Nee-chan…" (big sister) sent her rushing back to the bed.

"Ohayo goziamasu Kisa-chan!" (Good morning) she whispered cheerfully. Kisa smiled as she sat up and greeted Tohru back. Tohru's eyes glowed with warmth for the young girl as she regarded her kindly. "Do you feel better now?" Kisa smile dropped a little, but she nodded and reached up her arms for a hug which Tohru willingly gave. "Why don't you go wash up downstairs ne? I'll be down in a minute to make breakfast." Tohru helped Kisa out of bed and watched her quietly patter out of the room and downstairs.

At the sound of movement behind her, Tohru turned back around to see Yuki stirring from his sleep. She crouched down beside the bed at gently brushed hair out from his face. Yuki's eyes fluttered open at her touch, revealing his hazy purple orbs. Tohru kissed his nose lightly. "Ohayo goziamasu Yuki-kun." (Good morning)

"Ohayo." ('Morning) came the tired response. Yuki yawned as he sat up and took in his bearings. He blinked confusedly as he found himself in Tohru's room. "Ano….how did I get here?"

Tohru giggled. "You put me and Kisa to bed, then fell asleep here yourself silly."

"Oh…gomen Tohru." (sorry)

"For what?"

"For sleeping here."

"Eh? Why would you apologize for that? Daijoubu (its ok), besides…umm….it was really comfortable, and I felt safe." Tohru replied with an increasing blush. A slight flush passed over Yuki's face as well before he finally got up and helped Tohru up also.

"You're too cute." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and walking back to his own room. Tohru was left a bit dazed behind him with a face as red as a tomato. She shook her head and finally left the room a minute later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day passed by in a haze. Mine left that afternoon to get back to the shop, and every one else decided to stick around until New Year's when they had to leave back to the Main House. As New Year's Eve dawned upon them, an argument was going on about Yuki and Kyo wanting to stay with Tohru again for the New Year.

"Iie. (no) I'm not going back to the Main House. Tohru will be here alone at night and plus, no one will be here with her for New Years!" Yuki protested firmly.

"Demo (but) Yuki, you saw how mad Akito was when he came here. Imagine what he could do if you miss out again this year!" Kagura pleaded.

"Iie."

"Kyo, please come to your own senses also and tell Yuki to go!" Kagura now pleaded to Kyo.

"Iie." The neko (cat) replied sullenly. "I'm with Yuki on this one remember? I'm staying."

"Kyo!" Kagura protested disappointedly. "And Akito specially requested you this time too!"

"Gomen (sorry), demo (but) you all heard Akito when he came here. I'm going to be locked up, and if I do, I plan to spend as much time as possible with those I care about and make those moments special before I go. That includes Tohru!" Everyone remained silent at this. Everyone that is, except for Tohru who had remained silent through out this entire argument, but now began to speak.

"Kyo-kun, you and Yuki-kun have to go." Said boys turned to her with open mouths and shocked expressions. The sight would have been greeted as funny if it were under any other circumstances.

"Tohru…" Yuki whispered out.

"Yuki-kun, you both have to go. I'm afraid of what Akito will do if you don't. Besides, I won't have to be alone. I can invite Uo-chan and Hana-chan over." Yuki and Kyo looked at each other uncertainly, but everyone else smiled in relief. Now that Tohru had added her piece, the boys were definitely not going to object.

"That's settled then!" Kagura stated firmly. "Tohru-kun, why don't you call your friends and make sure they can come?" Tohru nodded and excused herself from the room. A few minutes later, she came back and announced that both Uo and Hana could come. Pretty soon, everyone was rushing about getting ready for New Years.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru smiled as she waved to everyone. The large group was at a brisk pace set to the Main House. Yuki was the last one out. "Tohru…" he protested feebly one last time. Tohru giggled and kissed him. Yuki responded happily and whined when she pulled away.

"Go on!" shooed Tohru. "I'll be fine! Uo-chan and Hana-chan are here to keep me safe ne?"

"Oi, Yuki! She'll be fine! She's with us!" Uotani declared loudly as she appeared at the door way.

"Hai. (yes) Quite right." added Hanajima.

Yuki sighed and nodded. "Good night girls." He turned to Tohru and gave her a lingering kiss. "Happy new year." He whispered out as he turned and ran to catch up with everyone else.

Uo smiled fondly as she watched Yuki kiss Tohru and the flush that appeared on Tohru's face afterwards. "They make a nice couple." Hana whispered to Uo. Uo laughed.

"They make the perfect couple."

"Doushita (whts wrong) Uo-chan, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked as she turned to see them whispering between themselves.

"Nothing Tohru-chan. Just chatting about how you'll make such a perfect wife. I won't…"

"Eh? Not again Hanajima!" Uo said in an exasperated tone. Tohru giggled as she watched her two best friends. _Guess I'll be back to normal…for a little while at least._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the Sohma group from Shigure's house walked into the Main House, they were greeted with a gusto of bright colors and happy faces. "All ready to greet the New Year minna?"(everyone) asked a voice from out of no where.

"Shigure!" yelled Kyo. "I've told you not to do that!"

"Aww…did I scare poor Kyon-kyon?" Shigure teased. :BAM: The inevitable punch landed right on spot as Kyo stalked off with a laughing group to their designated room where the Jyuunishi "celebrated" New Years.

As they walked in, they saw Kureno already there and to their surprise, Rin, or rather Isuzu was sitting there also. Of course she was looking as mad at the world as usual, but something in her face changed when she saw Haru. She quickly got up from where she was sitting and stalked off to an adjoined room. Haru quietly excused himself and followed her.

Kureno mostly remained quiet, only answering questions when asked and talking very little. Every one else separated into smaller groups and sat talking until Akito walked in followed by Shigure. As Akito got settled, everyone spread apart to their usual assigned seats as what happens every New Year. Quietly and barely seconds before Akito's eyes swept over their spots, Haru and Rin snuck back in to the room and into their seats.

"Looks like _all _my little pets are here for once." Akito smirked, her eyes flashing dangerously towards where Yuki and Kyo were sitting. "I wonder…what are you two doing here? Didn't your precious Tohru-san stop you from coming?"

Kyo's eyes were blazing with barely controlled anger and his hands were clenched tightly against his sides. Yuki sent him a warning glare, and Kyo glared right back before calming down little by little.

"Hmmm…the neko, the nezumi, the tatsu…(the rat, the cat, the dragon)...who else….ah, Kagura…and I already know Kureno's curse was broken." She murmured to herself. "Hmmm…."

Akito suddenly looked back up again. "Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura, you are to leave this banquet right now and are not to be invited again. I will make my own visits to you during New Years or summon you whenever I please. Hatori I need to talk to you later."

Everyone gaped/gasped in surprise. "Well…you heard me! Get out! Besides you especially Kyo, needs to spend as much time with your Tohru-san as possible before you have to leave her." Kyo got up angrily and stalked out of the room. Yuki blinked and got up more calmly, and helping Kagura up along the way, he exited the room with Kagura close behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru, Uo, and Hanajima were playing Dai Hin Min when Hanajima suddenly sat up straight. "Eh…doushita Hanajima?" (what's wrong) Uo asked, noticing her sudden change.

"Sohma Yuki-kun's and Sohma Kyo-kun's vibes are heading this way at an incredible speed.

"Eh!" Tohru gasped in surprise. Suddenly the front door slid open at an incredible speed and Yuki and Kyo came tumbling in, much as they did when they left Tohru alone for New Years the first time. Tohru scrambled up and helped the two boys get up off the floor. "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at the banquet. Akito-sa…"

"Can go rot in Hell." Kyo interrupted. "Oi Yankee! You didn't practice losing before I came here did you?" Kyo suddenly yelled in her direction.

Uo smirked, getting pumped up. "Yo-sh! (all right, or okay –its really spelled yosh but she saying it drawn out so…yea..) Let's get this on Orange-top, we'll see who looses in the end!" The sound of the two bickering while Hanajima shuffled and dealt the cards while commenting on such wonderful vibes faded in to the back ground as Tohru gazed at Yuki.

"Yuki..."

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Yuki whispered, moving closer to Tohru and kissing her. Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck as his hands snaked around her waist.

"Oi! Love birds get over here or else we'll start without you!" Uo teased. Yuki and Tohru broke apart and smiled as Yuki stood up, offering her his hand. Tohru accepted and the two went to join the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was getting close to midnight, and Uo had decided to take a shower before midnight, and Hanajima was serving herself some of Tohru's fabulous cooking. Kyo was already up on the roof which left Yuki and Tohru alone.

"So, what happened?" Tohru asked as Yuki wrapped his arms around her.

"Me, Kyo, and Kagura are banned from the banquets." Tohru gasped and looked up at Yuki.

"Akito-san really did that?" she whispered breathlessly. Yuki nodded and continued.

"Akito will be visiting us on his own now. And if you're wondering why Kagura isn't here, she decided to spend New Years with her close family since she spent Christmas with us, so Kyo and I came here."

Tohru was silent for a while before she kissed Yuki's cheek and whispered, " I'm glad you two are here Yuki."

"Me too."

Suddenly, Hanajima poked her head into the room, "5 minutes till midnight you two." Yuki and Tohru nodded and she waited for them to get up before following them up the stairs.

"I'll wait down here for Uo-chan." Tohru said once they were in Kyo's room. "You two go on up."

Yuki gave her a smile before climbing up and helping Hanajima up after him. 2 minutes later, Uo came into the room with a clock. "It's for counting down." She explained at Tohru's questioning look. As soon as the two girls were settled on the roof, the countdown began from 20 seconds.

"20…19…18…17…16…15…"

"Make a wish!" squealed an excited Tohru.

Everyone smiled as they saw her close her eyes tight and make a wish, they all made wishes anyway though.

_Please let everyone be happy this New Year_

_Please keep the vibes of those I cherish safe._

_Please let me beat the Yankee and the nez…and Yuki at something this year!_

_Please keep Tohru, her friends, and the Jyuunishi-including those not included- safe._

_Please let me keep the strength to protect my friends._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!" Tohru yelled happily. Everyone laughed and showered her with a chorus of 'Happy New Years' in response. Yuki also gave her a not so chaste kiss, and Kyo kissed her cheek. Uo and Hana just practically glomped their love to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, can ya guess which wish is whose? I'll give a "congrads you're smart" trophy to those who guess rite! Lol! Just kidding! But at least u'll be smart and perceptive on fruits basket! Lol….anyway…HAPPY NEW YEAR/2006 AND MERRY CHRISTMAS/ KWANZAA/HANNAKUH…etc….. SORRY IF I MISSPELLED! Plz don't forget to review! Best of luck and fortune to all this year! 3

Silver-chan )


	19. Inquisitions

MINNA! MY MUSE IS BACK! I have….tun tun tun…the plot again! Ohhh this is gonna be soooo fun! BE GRATEFUL! I STAYED UP TIL MIDNIGHT TRYING TO THINK FOR YOU GUYS! LOL! I'm so happy cuz I got the plot again and cuz THE **NEW BLEACH ENDING **KICKS THE MOST ASS IVE SEEN IN AWHILE! I've been listening to it over n over n over! Lol! Kyaaa

Anyway, this chapter is **dedicated** to one of the most loyal reviewers and the totally awesome person who tried her best to help me out on this story**- Amashi Tsukake** ARIGATO for all your support and help Amashi-chan! huggle/glomp I also want to thank my 2 onee-chans- **bubbles078** and **3xThreat** for convincing me not to delete this and for all their support from the VERY BEGINNING!

On with the chapter! As you noticed, I deleted ch.20 and combined ch.19 with new material for this chapter! Happy reading!

**Zodiac Love-Chapter 19: Inquisitions**

Tohru shivered and brought her legs up to her chest as she sat on the roof. Everyone else had gone back inside awhile ago, but Tohru decided to stay awhile longer. Everything with her and Yuki, the Jyuunishi, and Akito had sent her mind on the brink of crossing chaos. She giggled as she shivered again, thinking of some of the funnier moments earlier yesterday. Suddenly she felt something heavy and warm being placed on top of her shoulders and a steaming mug in front of her face. "Eh…." She looked up to see Yuki's smiling face inches from hers. "Yuki-kun….."

Yuki just smiled. "I thought you would be cold up here so I brought the blanket, but Kyo made the drink. He was about to come up here, but I figured you would want the wonderful and charming presence of Prince Yuki instead!" he teased.

Tohru giggled and smiled fondly at the sincere thoughtfulness of the two. "Arigato…" (thx) She quickly lifted up part of the blanket and looked expectantly at Yuki. Yuki let out a small laugh as he sat down next to her and tugged part of the blanket over himself. He wrapped one arm around Tohru's waist, and the two just sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Ne Tohru…you should go back inside. It's late and you don't want to get sick." Yuki chided after a few minutes.

"Mou…can I have 5 more minutes?" Tohru begged like a child begging for candy.

Yuki flicked her nose and sighed. "I'm hopeless…all right…just 5 more. If you get sick don't say I didn't warn you!" Tohru smiled happily and kissed Yuki's cheek. Yuki suddenly turned his head so that instead of his cheek, it was his lips that Tohru kissed. She smiled against his lips at the movement. They pulled apart and Tohru nestled her head comfortably against Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Ashiteru." (I love you)

Yuki smiled. "Ashiteru Tohru." A few minutes later Yuki got up and offered his hand to Tohru. "Time to go, as promised!" Tohru pouted as she accepted the hand and got up. Yuki just laughed at her expense and carefully led the way back inside. Kyo wasn't in his room, but they heard the sound of bickering below so they knew he was down there with Uo.

"Good night…or is it good morning by now?" Yuki wondered as he left Tohru at her doorway.

Tohru giggled. "Whichever." Yuki gave her a smile and left to his own room. What a wonderful way to start off the New Year! Tohru thought happily. But if only she knew, about the tears that would come later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Tohru woke up much later than she usually did that morning, she found herself encased in warmth. Looking on either side of her she found Hanajima on her left and Uo on her right. Then she remembered that the two had stayed over for New Years. Speaking of which, Tohru groggily remembered sleeping really late and gasped as she looked at how bright it was outside the window, hence knowing it was really late. She carefully pulled herself out from between her two best friends, and washed up before heading downstairs for breakfast.

As the smells of her luscious cooking wafted upstairs, Kyo pulled himself out of his room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Ohayo (morning)Tohru." He greeted with a yawn.

"Ohayo goziasmasu (good morning) Kyo-kun. You seem more tired than normal." She noted.

"I stayed up pretty late with that Yankee playing cards."

Tohru giggled. "I bet you two wee just arguing most f the time." Kyo flushed and let out a mock irritated "Oi!" (hey) Tohru laughed some more. At the sound of all the noise from downstairs, the rest of the tired inhabitants of the house floated down stairs as well. And of course the relatively calm mood, considering it was a house full of teens, just had to be ruined when Kyo picked a fight with Yuki since hey hadn't battled it out in a long time. Of course everyone knew it was more for fun than actual battling, and it effectively woke everyone up. And since it was the last day of break before school started, they decided to spend the rest of the day in town enjoying themselves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Scene change to the Sohma Main House)**

After dismissing Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura from the banquet, Akito had continued with it as if nothing had happened. The three empty seats were ignored as if they never existed. Once everything was over and her "_pets_" had retired to their beds, she held Shigure and Hatori back. The banquet room had no windows and the lights had faded out until it was more of a glow

"Shigure," she began icily, sitting on her cushion as if it were a throne. "I know you're hiding something from me." Shigure just smirked and tilted his head at her. Akito's eyes narrowed dangerously as she surveyed him. "I'll talk to you later." She promised, her voice laden with anger as she dismissed him from the room.

Once Shigure was gone, she slouched in her cushion, her steely gaze now fixed on Hatori. Suddenly she got up and lightly walked towards him. Bending down, Akito gently lifted Hatori's chin towards her so that she could see his eyes.

"Ne Hatori, I would be quite interested in hearing the story of how you broke your curse." She stated in more of a falsely sweet order.

Hatori tensed up slightly, and unfortunately Akito noticed. "Wakarimas-sen" Hatori replied, devoid of any emotion. Akito tightened her grip, digging in her nails as well. Some blood slowly trailed down Hatori's throat. Akito watched it with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"You don't know huh? Do you want me to help you find out how?" she whispered, danger hanging onto her every word. "Well do you Hatori?" The dragon didn't reply knowing it was more of a rhetorical question. Akito suddenly released him and shoved him back. Hatori stared at her in surprise as he braced himself on his arms.

"Do you think I don't know? About that girl you dragged in here. Who is she Hatori? What are you hiding from me? I have people in this family that are more loyal to me than many of _you_ are. I didn't press the matter earlier because I wanted you to pretend like you were doing a good job at hiding it and be happy. Never say I don't keep my pets happy." She rambled on, a slight hysterical tone entering her voice.

"Why don't you trust me Hatori? Why are all of you hiding things from me? I'm losing all of you. None of us are close any more. Why won't any of you tell me? What did I do to deserve this? I never asked to be your God, so why can't you do these things for me? I never asked, I never wanted this! No one asked me. It wasn't my choice. So why don't any of you give me the respect and the adoration I deserve? You guys are just using my lenience towards all of you. But I won't have that. I'm brining everyone back. I'll make you all suffer for what I'm going through! None of you even understand!" By now she wasn't even talking to Hatori anymore as her voice grew more hysterical and she began to flail her arms about.

Hatori got up and stepped towards her in concern when Akito suddenly collapsed. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her out of the room and crossed the hall to her actual bedroom. Placing the unconscious God on her futon, he checked for a temperature before rummaging around in the doctor's bag he kept there in case of an emergency. After treating Akito, he quickly exited the room and found Shigure leaning against the wall nearby.

Hatori paused in front of the inu (dog). "I know you're planning something sadistic Shigure."

"Oh how it hurts to hear such words from Ha-san." Hatori gave him a glare.

"I do hope you realize that in your selfish passion to gain what you want, you're hurting everyone around you and you'll be doing more damage soon." Shigure just gave him a look.

"Don't presume Ha-san, that you know so much." Shigure said in a light tone, but Hatori caught the undertone of seriousness and slight anger.

"I don't presume. I just know you well enough and I've heard enough from certain places. Be careful Shigure. You're little plan just might make you the enemy of a lot of people here." Having said his piece, Hatori walked away, leaving Shigure to stare after him with dark eyes.

"Ha-san," Shigure called after him as Hatori paused, "that girl Akito told me about…it wouldn't happen to be Kana-chan would it?" Hatori gave no reply and continued walking.

Shigure smiled darkly. "Most interesting…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! Another chapter finished! I may or may not upload the next chapter today as well….im not sure. Well I hope you plot bunnies out there are happy! Not much fluff I know, but the plot must move on! And it only took like what, 19 chapters! Lol!

Don't forget to review! Oh, Chapter 20 will be REPOSTED AS A ONE-SHOT! It will be better so don't forget to review! XD ja! Silver-chan


	20. A Date

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I really haven't updated in a year now…I lost track of where my story is going, but I'm replanning it now. **THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO I HAVEN'T REPLIED PERSONALLY TO!** This summer I went on a trip back to my home so that took up a lot of time! I'm so sorry**, I'm not dead, but after August 27 I definitely won't be updating until at least December. **On with the story!

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**Chapter 20- A Date**_

When Shigure got back home, it was to greet an empty house. "Looks like the kiddoes all went out." he muttered to himself. Shigure went into the kitchen and grabbed some food before making his way back to his study. Serious thoughts filled his mind as he paced around a little. _Seeing that Akito has finally found _that,_ my plans will need some revision. _He thought carefully. _Looks like my precious flower and her friends won't be in harms way after all._ Shigure sat down in his chair and idly tapped on his desk, pushing his food to one corner._ No- no, no, no. That won't do at all. _An almost malevolent smirk formed its way onto his face as Shigure suddenly sat up straight. _Since Akito has _that _under her firm custody, I will have to use my precious flower after all. Yes Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun. Hmmm…I guess Ha-san will have to be used as well._ At this, the smirk wavered a bit. _I'm so sorry Ha-san…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tadaima!" called out 3 voices some hours later. Shigure appeared from around a corner.

"Okaeri nasai minna! Where did you guys go to leave poor Shi-chan here all alone? I'm so hurt!" whined the inu pitifully.

"Gomen nasai Shigure-san!" Tohru quickly apologized, running over to the older man. "We just went out with Uo-chan and Hana-chan! We didn't expect you back so soon! Gomen nasai!"

"Aah, daijoubu. But if you want to help me feel better, there is something you can do for me!"

"Eh? What is it Shigure-san?"

"You could just give me a biiigg kiss right he-::BAM::" Yuki wiped his hands off as he left the twitching inu on the floor.

"Baka hentai!" he muttered. Kyo cracked a small smile, and then sighed after thinking about what would happen to all this after graduating this year. _Damn you Akito…Things would be so much better if you were never part of our lives…_

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Shigure called, interrupting him. "Kagura called for you while you guys were gone. Best go call her back, eh softie?" With that, Shigure promptly received another whack to his abused head. "Ittaaii…"

Kyo sighed. _Where is she chikusho…_After calling Kagura back, she had requested that Kyo meet her in front of the park. Kyo flopped down on the grass, sitting Indian style and resting his chin in one hand. "I don't even know why I agreed to this.." he muttered. _No, I do know why._ He corrected himself. _I'm trying to get closer to her now that I've sorted myself out. Besides, there's only a few more months left…for me. _ Kyo cursed lightly. Suddenly, two warm hands had enveloped his eyes, blocking off all light.

"Guess who?" someone called in a sing song voice.

"A ghost." Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Moouu, you're no fun Kyo-kun!" Kagura pouted, releasing Kyo and sitting down next to him.

"Yea and you're a little kid." He shot back with a smile. Kagura looked slightly taken back. _Kyo-kun has never been this open and…playful…Maybe, just maybe, he's trying. Maybe I can make it through after all. _she thought with some degree of amazement. She smiled back at him.

"So, what did you call me here for?"

"No specific reason." Kagura whispered. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." she added softly. Kyo's expression softened. He looked hesitantly from Kagura to the hand that was resting lightly on the grass. _Aagghh, screw this! _He thought in frustration. Deciding to take a chance, he grabbed Kagura's hand, looking away. She looked up at Kyo in shock before smiling brightly and squeezing his hand. When Kyo looked back at her, he had a light blush and was smiling.

"Let's go." He stated.

"Where?" Kagura asked in confusion.

"Anywhere, where do you want to go?" he asked. Kagura thought for awhile.

"Let's just walk around, then we can go watch a movie!" she planned.

"Okay then." Kyo agreed. He stood up, pulling Kagura up with him. It was then he noticed what she was wearing. It was a simple pale green dress, but the shoulders were wide and the sleeves were short. The neck was a V-neck and had small designs. A small black ribbon was wound around her back to be tied right under her bosom. The dress dropped down to her knees, and she was wearing cute sandals with them.

"You look…nice…" Kyo finished lamely, looking away as he began to drag Kagura behind him. However, her giggles were fairly obvious.

"Arigato Kyo-kun!" she thanked happily. "But of course Kyo-kun always looks good no matter what!" she said enthusiastically.

"Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Surprisingly enough for Kyo, he actually enjoyed himself with Kagura. When she wasn't being a clingy psycho bitch, she was actually pretty fun to be around. He glanced sideways at her as she was entranced by the movie they had been watching for almost 2 hours now. Kyo sighed. _I hope I can work all this out before graduation. I know that I care for Kagura, but if I commit myself to her now, it would only be dooming her…right? But I want to be selfish. I want to say that I finally have something. I just want to…_ "Kyo-kun?" came Kagura's worried voice. "What's wrong? The movie is over."

"Oh…sorry." He looked up and indeed the credits were still rolling. "I was just thinking." Kagura gave him a melancholy look. "Don't…" Kyo suddenly blurted.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that…please..." he requested in a slightly desperate tone. "It makes me feel…like I'm being pitied. I don't want pity…It's like I have no hope…and…" Kagura suddenly got teary and she crushed herself against Kyo as best as she could against the theater seats. "Kagura?"

"I don't want you to be locked up Kyo-kun!! I want you to stay with me. I want us to live together. I want…I want…" her voice trailed off as she began sobbing. Kyo reached around her and tightened his grasp on her.

"Would you…? ...If I asked, would you stay with me…forever?" Kyo whispered mostly to himself with a pained expression. "Even though I'll be locked up." Kagura looked up at him through her tears.

"What?"

Kyo brushed some hair out of Kagura's face. Something about her seemed strangely enticing at the moment. Kyo leaned down closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, he glanced at her shocked but happy expression before leaning down again and initiating a firmer kiss. When he pulled back, Kagura gave him a small smile. "Kyo-kun?" she questioned. He wiped away the remaining traces of her tears.

"…It's nothing." He said. "Let's go, or else we'll get in trouble."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo and Kagura spend the rest of whatever was left of the day in the park, enjoying each other's company. Once the sun had almost set, Kagura said that she needed to go home and left after giving Kyo a kiss. Kyo however, remained seated in the park. He sat there long after the sun set and the stars had begun to come out. It was only when he thought about how Tohru would worry that he decided that he should get going. Kyo wasn't a positive person to start out with, and the negative thoughts swirling around his head, especially the what-if's, did nothing to improve his demeanor. When he got back home, the place was ominously quiet. He walked inside, throwing out a cautious "Tadaima…"

"Okaeri nasai Kyo." Came a sinister voice.

"You…" Kyo hissed, stepping back a step.

"Ma, ma, you shouldn't be so mean to you _God._" Akito threatened in an icy tone. "I came here to see you after all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know my chapters are starting to get insanely short, I'm so sorry! I'm completely brain dead…but- **THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END!!** YAY RIGHT? I bet you guys hate this story right now! XD **Once it's over, I will begin the process of REWRITING** it into a better story…I detest the way this turned out…

Anyway, cliffie! YAAYY! Don't forget to push that nice review button! XD

On a side note, anyone see Harry Potter? Was it good? I'm watching it this weekend with some friends and I can't wait to read the last book! WOOT! XD Yuki requests some reviews! I love all you faithful readers very much!!

Silver-chan : )


End file.
